Son Naruto: Birth of a Warrior
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from "The Sith'ari"! Not much else to say but hope you enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Having died before his time, Naruto was given a second chance at life by being reincarnated in Universe Seven as the son of Son Goku and his wife, Chichi. Born as the twin brother of Gohan, Naruto finds himself leaning more towards his Saiyan-side than his human-side, unlike his brother. Training to one day become a great Martial Artist like his father, Naruto soon finds himself becoming something more once his uncle Raditz arrives on Earth. Now exposed to powerful warriors outside of Earth, and later the Universe he lives in, watch as Naruto realizes his Saiyan Heritage and surpasses his limitations. Becoming one of the most powerful fighters in both the Universe, and the Multiverse.**

"Why you!" Naruto shouted, before creating dozens of shadow clones.

Immediately, Naruto and his clones all jumped towards a gigantic serpentine creature with a very long, dark purple body, and multiple dragon-like heads with glowing red eyes, while also having a lighter purple aura surrounding it.

This was Mōryō, a demon from another world, who wanted to shroud the land in eternal darkness to create a one-thousand-year kingdom.

Naruto had been sent with Neji, Lee, and Sakura to help guide the priestess, Shion, to seal Mōryō away again, but they were too late. Now Naruto was fighting Mōryō alone, while protecting Shion from him. All of this was happening inside a volcano.

Unfortunately, Mōryō was much stronger than Naruto expected, with the demon easily destroying all of his Shadow Clones without any effort, along with sending Naruto crashing back to the ground. Panting heavily, Naruto glared up at Mōryō before charging at the demon again.

"I will not… die!" Naruto swore, refusing to believe Shion's vision that he was going to die here and show her that they can make their own destiny.

Charging forward, Naruto jumped up and cut through two of the dragon heads, as a third one charged toward him with its mouth open.

"HA! Too slow!" Said Naruto, while flipping over the head and stabbing the kunai into it.

Smirking at the fact he was finally getting the upper hand against the demon, Naruto then made the one mistake someone should never make in a fight.

He looked away from his opponent.

Looking down at the ground, Naruto saw a glowing purple eye.

"An eye?" Naruto wondered, confused as to where it came from.

This distraction though, made it so Naruto didn't see the attack coming from behind until it was too late.

*SHLINK*

It didn't even fully register for Naruto until he saw the blood, his blood, dripping off the tentacle that had impaled him. Grunting, Naruto tried to pull himself off the tentacle, to keep his promise to Shion. Unfortunately, he had only a moment before his remaining life-force faded away and his body went limp.

Mōryō roared in victory at finally killing the human, while Shion looked on in horror.

"NARUTO!" Shion screamed at seeing him die, something she knew would happen, but had begun to desperately hope that it wouldn't come to pass.

*Purgatory*

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen." Said an old man, who was floating a few feet off the ground.

The man was tall and had pale-skin, while also having deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee which tapered down to his waist. He had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead, solid purple eyes with a black ripple pattern, a red marking on his forehead that looked similar to his eyes. His attire consisted of a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black ripple marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

This was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, more well-known as the Sage of Six Paths.

Across from Hagoromo was a less human looking figure, one that radiated death. The figure was a translucent, gaunt specter with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy, white hair, from which two red horns protrude, as well as purple-colored skin. It is draped in a large white kimono and carries a set of prayer beads and a tanto. Its mouth is revealed to be full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue.

This was the Shinigami, God of Death.

Currently, Hagoromo has been arguing with the Shinigami concerning the premature death of Naruto Uzumaki, the latest Transmigration of his youngest son, Asura. Hagoromo desired for Naruto to be resurrected to fulfill his destiny, and to stop the remnant of the Otsutsuki Clan that will eventually come to the Elemental Nations.

But the Shinigami's answer was always the same.

No.

The Reaper didn't care if the kid died before his time or that without him, the Elemental Nations were doomed, either from Mōryō trapping the planet in eternal darkness or the Otsutsuki showing up and draining the Chakra from everyone out of their own greed. After all, to the Shinigami, he's going to claim all the souls of those who inhabit the Elemental Nations. Why should he care if it happens in ten days or ten thousand days?

The end result is the same either way.

Hagoromo was about to plead his case again, before both his and the Reapers attention turned to three energy sources that suddenly appeared.

"Oh my, did we perhaps come at a bad time?" Asked a rather… unique looking individual.

The Sage and God saw three individuals had just appeared, with it being a surprise that they hadn't previously sensed them.

The first was a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes, and rather effeminate features. In his right hand is a long scepter with a gem that floats above it. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. While his attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with white and orange diamond decorations and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

This was Whis, the Angel Attendant and martial arts teacher to Universe Seven's God of Destruction, Beerus.

The second was pink-skinned humanoid with white, long hair and a broad face. Their attire consisted of regal-esque robes.

This was Kibito, the Attendant of the Supreme Kai of Universe Seven.

And the final individual is a short, purple-skinned individual with a white mohawk and dressed in a posh Kai outfit. He also wears a pair of yellow Potara earrings.

This was Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe Seven.

Finally recognizing them, the Shinigami growled lightly, not liking the fact that these three were out of their own Universe and in his.

_**"Whis, Shin, Kibito. Why are you here?"**_ Questioned the Shinigami, with Shin stepping forward and gave a short bow in response.

"Please forgive out intrusion, Shinigami-dono. But recently, the three of us had been informed about the premature death of the Child of Prophecy for one of your Universe's worlds, by an anonymous individual." Shin said, with Whis and Kibito nodding in agreement.

It was rather strange, since they hadn't even heard nor seen the person who informed them of Naruto's death, they just suddenly knew and left to investigate.

Meanwhile, a certain dimension-hopping vampire mage was laughing his ass off, somewhere.

_**"If you're here to try and convince me to revive him, then the answer is no**_." Said the Reaper.

While he knew the gods of Universe Seven were rather leniently when it came to people being resurrected, given the numerous sets of Dragon Balls they have. The Shinigami wasn't and when someone died, they stayed dead.

"Ohohohoho! No, no nothing like that Shinigami-sama. We just had an offer to make." Whis said, with the Shinigami narrowing his eyes at the Angel.

_**"What offer?"**_ Questioned the Shinigami.

"I will wake up Beerus-sama to deal with the remaining Otsutsuki Clan members in your Universe, and in exchange, you give us young Naruto's soul. What do you say?" Whis said, while smiling serenely.

The Shinigami raised a brow at that, given the offer seemed to only really benefit him. Not only will the Otsutsuki Clan be dealt with permanently, he'll also get Hagoromo to stop bothering him, and all he had to do was give them Naruto's soul. Sure, he was also Asura Otsutsuki's Transmigrant, but his soul was still just a normal soul.

The only problem would be Hagoromo throwing a fit over losing his youngest son's recent Transmigrant. Looking at the Sage, the Reaper gave him a pointed look, while Hagoromo's power may prevent the god from reaping his soul, he can just as easily refuse this deal and force Hagoromo to watch his beloved world be brought to ruin.

Seeing the look that the Shinigami was giving him, Hagoromo sighed in resignation and gave a reluctant nod, not wanting to see the soul of Asura's Transmigrant be taken to another Universe.

_**"Very well."**_ Said the Shinigami, before turning to the three and summoning Naruto's soul, which he passed off to Shin.

"Wonderful, I shall go awaken Beerus-sama to eliminate the Otsutsuki Clan." Whis said, before tapping his staff as he, Shin, and Kibito returned to Universe Seven, with the Supreme Kai already having an idea of what family Naruto's soul will be reincarnated into.

*Universe Seven-Earth*

*Mount Paozu*

*Age 757*

"They're so cute." Cooed Chichi, as she looked at two sleeping baby boys.

Chi-Chi is a beautiful woman with long straight black hair, that's tied up in a bun with some strands framing her face, large black eyes, and a light skin tone. Her attire was a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top, and a yellow sash.

The two boys were Chichi's newborn twin sons that she and her husband, Son Goku, had just brought home, and she couldn't get over how adorable they were asleep. The only downside was that they had yet to think of any names for them.

"Gosh, look how tiny they are." Said Goku, as he looked at his sons in amazement, having not expected them to be so small.

While Goku didn't know it, but he is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. He used to have a tail, a trait his sons also inherited, that used to get removed, but would eventually regrow, until Kami finally removed it permanently. Goku wore his trademark orange gi, with a dark blue undershirt, sash, wrist bands, and boots.

"Of course, they're babies silly." Chichi stated.

"Uhh, don't you think that it's time to give the boys a name?" Said Ox-King, Chichi's father, since it's been a few days since his grandsons were born and they haven't gotten their names yet.

"I thought of what to name one of them. It came to me last night." Chichi said, having already picked a name for the older twin, it was the younger one she's still having trouble with, since any of the names that she thought of just didn't feel right.

"Oh, I didn't know you picked out names already." Ox-King said, a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to suggest any names.

"Yes, Einstein!" Chichi said with a smile, since she believed it was the perfect name.

Goku and Ox-King, however, didn't share her thoughts.

"Einstein? You're kidding?" Both men asked.

"Hardly, our older boy's name is going to be Einstein. Now we just need a name for his brother." Chichi said thoughtfully.

Though the adults' immediately turned their attention to the babies, when the one Chichi wanted to name Einstein woke up crying. Thankfully, and somehow, his brother remained asleep.

"Aah, there, there sweetheart." Chichi cooed, getting him to calm down.

"…I don't think he likes the name you picked out for him, hon." Ox-King said after a moment.

"Nonsense dad. Look he's fine about the name Einstein." Said Chichi, only for the baby to immediately cry again.

"He hates the name, honey." Repeated Ox-King.

"Well, what do you think we should call him dad?" Questioned Chichi, annoyed that he was right, and her baby didn't like the name.

"Well uh, I don't know. I did scribble a few names down." Said Ox-King, before going over to his bag.

"Ah, here we go!" Ox-King said, while unrolling a long list of names.

"Let's see here, Ox-King Jr., Ox-Monkey, Big-Ox, Oxford, Ox-in-the-Box, Ox-Man,…" Ox-King listed, as Chichi looked at him with wide eyes at how many names he has with "Ox" in them.

Her attention then went back to the baby when he started crying again, before looking back at her dad with a smirk.

"Well, he hates them too." Chichi said, pleased that her baby didn't like those names either.

The three adults then sat around and tried thinking of names for the boys, unable to know if they'd like them or not, without them crying. Both the babies were now awake with their arms held up and making baby-noises.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna go fishing." Goku finally said.

He found it easier for him to think when he's fighting or doing an activity that keeps him moving. Besides, he's also kind of hungry, and eating could help.

"No way!" the father and daughter said.

"Hm, why?" Goku asked, not seeing the problem.

"Because we have two nameless boys, that's why!" Chichi said, annoyed at the fact that Goku didn't see the problem of just leaving.

"Goku, at least think of one." Said Ox-King, as that'd at least give them a chance to name one of the boys.

"One?" Goku asked, with the two nodding.

"One?" Asked Goku with a serious expression

The two nodding again pleased he was taking this seriously. Though his next words instantly threw that out the window.

"Well sure! But can we eat first! I'm starving!" Goku said, while smiling sheepishly.

Chichi and Ox-King immediately faceplant at his words. Though Chichi recovered and got right in Goku's face.

"You're hungry, huh?! How can you think of food when your sons are lying there without any names?!" Demanded Chichi, with Goku not being able to come up with a response.

"I know you were raised in the woods, but surely Gohan taught you some manners!" Said Chichi.

The Ox-King then heard laughter and looked to see the older brother was now laughing.

"Goku answer me please?! Were you taught anything that resembles manners by Gohan?!" Questioned Chichi, neither of them hearing the laughter.

"Not really, uh-uh." Goku replied sheepishly.

Ox-King looked in the crib and had an idea of why the baby was laughing.

"You just use the fact that you were raised in the woods as an excuse for being totally uncouth!" Chichi shouted.

"I think you found it, Chichi." Said Ox-King, while looking at his daughter.

"Found what?!" Said Chichi, still angry at Goku.

"The name. Watch this, Gohan." Ox-King said to the baby, who immediately laughed again.

"See, he likes it. Gohan." Said Ox-King, repeating the names a few times, getting more laughter.

"Wow, I think you're right dad." Chichi said, smiling at hearing her baby Gohan laughing.

Now they just needed a name for his brother.

"Hey, now that we have a name for one them, could we eat now? I'm feeling a craving for some ramen, with lots of Narutomaki!" Goku said, with Chichi giving him annoyed look that he's going on about food and trying to get out of naming his other son as well.

But their attention went back to the babies when they heard more laughter, only this time it came from Gohan's brother, rather than Gohan.

"Huh, hey little guy, you must be hungry too. Yeah, I like Narutomaki with ramen, it tastes great!" Goku said, before hearing the baby laugh again and got a thoughtful look, before smiling widely.

"Hey, I know, how about Naruto! You like that name little guy?" Said Goku as he saw his son laugh again, showing that he liked the name, like how Gohan liked his name.

"Awesome! Hey there Gohan, Naruto. You both really like those names, don't you?" Goku said, while picking both babies up and started baby-talking to them.

Chichi felt her annoyance fade away and she smiled as she watched the scene.

'Son Gohan and Son Naruto. Yeah, those names definitely work.' Chichi thought.

*Timeskip-Three Years*

Three years have passed since Naruto and Gohan were born, and things had been very… hectic to say the least.

While Gohan grew up and began studying to become a scholar, like Chichi wanted, along with being a polite and rather shy boy.

Naruto on the other hand was a complete wild child and a hassle. He absolutely refused to sit still and study, Chichi tried everything to get him to study, but nothing ever worked. She even once sat down with him and watched him to make sure he studied, but when she looked away for a moment, he was already gone when she looked back.

Though Goku had noticed that whenever he went out to train, Naruto would show up and watch him like a hawk. Even laughing and smiling whenever he practiced his advanced techniques and Ki attacks, like the Kamehameha.

Currently, Naruto was walking through the forest alone. He had been with his family after they had gone out on a picnic during one of the moments Chichi decided to let Gohan have a break from studying, and to give herself a break from trying to get Naruto to study.

He and Gohan had been playing Hide-and-Seek with it being Gohan's turn to be the seeker, but while Naruto had been trying to find a hiding spot, he went too far into the forest. Now he was trying to find his way back to his family, with little success.

"Gohan! Mommy! Daddy!" Naruto called out, hoping they'll hear him.

Though Naruto was distracted when the ground started shaking.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered, before turning his head when he saw a shadow appear behind him.

Looking, Naruto saw a giant T-Rex standing out him, before it roared at the small boy.

*Later*

"Naruto! Where are you?!" Goku called out from atop the Flying Nimbus as he looked for his son.

After Gohan came running to them crying that he couldn't find Naruto, both Goku and Chichi were obviously worried for where he was, with Chichi having been ready to start rampaging through the forest to find her baby. Goku had immediately summoned Nimbus and went to find him, while Chichi stayed with Gohan.

He would have tried finding him by sensing his Ki, but given Naruto was still a child, Goku wouldn't be able to his signature apart from the other creatures of the forest.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Huh? Naruto?" Goku said, after hearing his son.

Looking down at the forest, Goku narrowed his eyes and managed to spot Naruto jumping on top of something and was relieved to see he looked okay.

"Naruto, thank goodness I… found you…" Goku said slowly as his eyes widened when he got a closer look of just what Naruto was jumping on.

It was a T-Rex, a very large one, and it looked like it had seen better days as it was lying on the ground, twitching with Naruto jumping on its head.

"Look, look! I got to fight the dinosaur and won!" Naruto said cheerfully, with Goku looking at him surprised.

"You did this?" Goku asked, with Naruto nodding his head rapidly.

"Yeah, yeah! I did what I see you do during training and was able to beat it!" Replied Naruto.

'Is that why he always watches me train? So, he can learn how to fight?' Goku thought, remembering all the times he'd see Naruto watch him train.

Shaking his head, Goku picked Naruto up and flew back to Chichi and Gohan.

"Come on, let's get back." Said Goku, while thinking of what Naruto said.

*Timeskip-One Year*

After Goku had returned with Naruto, Chichi held both her children close, refusing to let them out of her sight until they got home. And she even stayed with them for almost three weeks, out of worry that one of them would wander off and get lost again.

One other thing was that Goku, after some thinking, had decided to offer Naruto the chance to train alongside him to learn how to fight, rather than just watch. Naruto had eagerly agreed, excited at the chance to train with his father.

Though Goku knew Chichi wouldn't like the fact that he was training Naruto, so they had to do it secretly, along with Goku telling Naruto that he also had to listen to his mother and study with Gohan, even if only for a few hours a day. This upset Naruto, but he reluctantly agreed since it'd mean he'd still get to train, and his mother would be happy to see him study.

Since then, Naruto has shown to be a prodigy, being able to master the Turtle School Fighting Style and already learning to perform Ki-blasts, even the Kamehameha. Though the latter attack wasn't perfected yet and when Naruto did use it, it took nearly all his energy.

It all reminded Goku of when he was trained by Roshi, alongside Krillin and Yamcha. Along with how the Kamehameha Wave used to always leave him hungry, when he was younger, also.

Now though, Goku was sitting on the Nimbus with Gohan on his lap, and Naruto on his shoulder. They were currently heading to Kame House to see his friends after years of being apart, plus it'd be a good time to introduce his sons to the others.

Both boys were loving being on the Flying Nimbus with the seagulls flying by them and flying above the water. But soon they arrived at the small island with a single house on it.

"Here we are boys!" Goku said, before jumping off of the Nimbus and walked up to Kame House.

"Hey, anyone home!" Goku called out.

"Goku!" Said a familiar voice, before the door opened, revealing Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Launch.

And thankfully it was the nicer blue-haired version rather than the blond version that still scared the fighter.

"Hey everyone!" Goku greeted with a wave, which they returned before they noticed Naruto and Gohan, confusing them.

"Huh, who're the kids?" Bulma asked.

"You trying to earn some extra cash by babysitting or something?" Questioned Krillin.

"Actually, they're my sons." Goku revealed as he smiled at them, while all four looked at him in shock.

Understandable, given they all know Goku and how he is, and to learn he has two kids, let alone one, was something they never would have expected.

"You're sons!?" Roshi shouted.

"Congratulations Goku." Said Launch with wide eyes.

"Thanks, and yeah, pretty wild huh." Goku said, before setting Gohan down, while Naruto jumped down beside him.

"Wow." Muttered Krillin.

"Oh Goku, they're adorable!" Bulma said, while crouching down to get a better look at them.

"Gohan, Naruto, say hi." Said Goku looking at them, with Gohan looking at his father for a moment before back to the four, while Naruto smiled widely and waved.

"Hello, everyone." Gohan said with a bow.

"Hey nice to meet you!" Introduced Naruto.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"These are Gohan and Naruto." Said Goku, as Gohan looked at Turtle, who smiled at him.

"Gohan? I see you named him after your grandfather. And what about this little guy?" Roshi asked, while looking at Naruto.

"Yeah. And I actually named Naruto after, uh, Narutomaki." Goku said sheepishly.

"Of course, you did." Bulma deadpanned, not surprised that Goku would name one of his children after a ramen topping.

"Hey! It means maelstrom too!" Naruto said indignantly, thinking they were making fun of his name.

"Well, they're both fine looking boys and I'm sure your grandfather would be proud." Said Roshi.

Gohan held onto his father's leg when Turtle moved closer to him, while Bulma leaned down to look at them.

"Hey Gohan, Naruto. How old are you?" Bulma asked, causing Gohan to count on his fingers, before holding up four.

"Four-and-a-half." Answered Gohan.

"We're twins, so we share the same birthday." Naruto added with a smile.

"Wow. Well are both gonna grow up to be strong fighters, like your dad?" Questioned Bulma, given she'd expect Goku to train his kids to fight just like him.

"Well, Chichi doesn't want Gohan to train, but Naruto really likes it, almost as much as me." Goku answered.

"I'm gonna be the strongest fighter in the world!" Said Naruto, while grinning widely, which Bulma returned before looking at Gohan.

"What about you, Gohan? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Asked Bulma.

"An orthopedist." Replied Gohan, surprising and confusing the bluenette at hearing that from a four-year-old.

"Wow, an…orthopedist." Bulma repeated in surprise, given she didn't expect hear a child want to be that, or even know what it means.

Gohan backed up again when Turtle moved even closer, with Goku reassuring him that he's just saying hi. That's when Bulma noticed the boys had brown monkey tails.

"They have tails." Bulma stated in worry, as she remembered what happened when Goku had a tail and he looked at the full moon.

"Yeah, they were born with them, just like me." Goku said, as Gohan and Naruto both looking at Turtle, before petting him.

"Oh man! Goku, has anything, you know, strange happened to Gohan and Naruto at night?" Bulma asked, hoping that neither of the boys ended up transforming into giant apes.

When Goku transformed, it was terrifying, she didn't even want to think of what would happen if there were two giant apes.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, not having any memories of when he transformed.

"She means have either of the boys looked at the moon at night!? When it's full?!" Questioned Roshi.

"I don't think so. We all go to bed pretty early." Goku said, after thinking for a moment.

They looked and saw Naruto and Gohan now riding on Turtle's back.

"Why?" Asked Goku, causing the four to freak out given, they didn't want Goku to know why.

"Uh, no particular reason, no reason at all! Ehehehehe!" Roshi said nervously.

"Well Gohan's definitely different from when you were kid, but Naruto seems pretty much the same as you." Krillin commented.

"I know. Chichi can be pretty overprotective when it comes to them and prefers them to study. Gohan does it no problem, but Naruto only does it for a few hours after I started training him. Before that he always managed to escape it." Goku explained.

"Well, you can't always expect everyone to agree with what you're doing. Oh, careful boys, that crab's a sore loser!" Roshi said, when he saw them playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with a crab before they ran back over.

"Oh wow, is that a real Dragon Ball on his hat?" Launch asked, after seeing the Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat.

"Yeah, the Four-Star Ball. It took me a while to find it, but I wanted Gohan to have it, because it reminds me of my grandfather. I also have the Three-Star Ball and Six-Star Ball at home; I gave the Six-Star Ball to Naruto, but he prefers keeping it in his room." Goku answered.

"Wow. You know, it's wild when you think of all the crazy adventures, we went on collecting those things." Bulma said, while remembering all the adventures they went on.

"Yeah really." Added Krillin, remembering how he was killed by Tambourine, before being revived with the Dragon Balls.

"So Goku, what're you going to wish for when you get all seven?" Krillin asked, while picking up a rock before skipping it across the water.

"I don't know, never really thought about it. But thinking about it, I don't really have anything I'd wish for." Replied Goku, as he was rather content with his life right now and didn't really have anything to wish for.

He then threw his own rock, with it cutting a path through the water due to the power behind the throw.

"Man, you're still really strong Goku." Krillin complimented, while Goku rolled his wrist before suddenly tensing up when he sensed a powerful energy, one coming straight towards them.

"What is it Goku?" Roshi asked as Goku looked out to where the energy was coming from.

"There's something bad coming towards us, something powerful." Said Goku, making everyone tense in worry.

"Are you sure Goku?" Bulma asked in worry, since she had hoped that they were done fighting powerful enemies after Goku defeated Piccolo in the World Tournament.

"I'm positive, I've never felt power like this." Goku answered, with Krillin nodding in agreement, now sensing the same signature that Goku was.

"There!" Goku said, spotting someone flying towards the island and knew this was the source of the power.

"Yes, I see it now Goku!" Stated Roshi.

"Who is that?" Wondered Goku.

"It's not Piccolo, is it?" Krillin asked, hoping it wasn't the Demon King.

When the person finally landed on the island, they saw it wasn't Piccolo, instead a man.

The man had a long mane of spiky black hair, wearing black and brown armor, a strange green device over his left eye, and a brown furry belt.

But it was his less than kind expression that had Goku and Krillin get ready for a fight, Bulma and Launch back up, while Gohan and Naruto hid behind their father; though Naruto looked ready to fight as well.

For a moment, Goku and the stranger stared each other down, with the stranger's device beeping a few times.

"It took me a while to get here, but I finally found you, Kakarot." The stranger said with a smirk, causing Goku to blink in confusion at the strange name.

"Kakarot?" Goku asked.

"That's right, that's your name." Confirmed the stranger.

"His name?" Bulma asked, confused as to what this guy meant.

"This guy must be nuts." Added Krillin.

"Kakarot! What have you been doing here all these years?! You were supposed to terminate all life on this planet!" Exclaimed the stranger.

Goku just blinked in confusion, before looking between the stranger and his friends.

"Look buddy, I don't who you think you are, but you've obviously got the wrong guy. Now how about I escort you off the island." Krillin said, while walking up to the stranger.

The strangers belt started to move, before it unraveled, revealing it was a tail that then smacked Krillin and sent him crashing into Kame House, along creating a cloud of dust that blew in Launch's face, causing her face to scrunch before she sneezed.

This lead to her hair turning blonde and glaring at the stranger, before pulling out a machine gun.

"Alright, you Sonic reject character! I don't know who you are or really give a damn, but no one knocks the midget around but me!" Launch shouted, before unloading lead on him.

The stranger didn't even flinch, before his arm shot out and caught all the bullets, shocking everyone at his speed.

"Hm, how strange, I wasn't aware that the people of this world could change their appearance in such a way." The stranger commented, before flicking one of the bullets at Launch's head.

Not hard enough to kill her, but enough to knock her out for a while.

Seeing another one of his friends hurt, Goku growled and glared at the stranger, who resumed his previous stance with his arms crossed. Then before Goku could react, Naruto jumped out towards the stranger with a flying kick.

"Wait Naruto, don't!" Goku exclaimed, while trying to stop his son, but he was too late.

"Oh, what have we here, seems we have a fighter." The stranger said, as he stopped Naruto's kick, though was surprised when Naruto then punched him in the jaw with a surprising amount strength.

Naruto would have tried attacking again, but immediately yelped and went limp when the stranger grabbed his tail.

"HA! Congratulations boy, you're first person on this rock to hit hard enough for me to feel it. You have a true Saiyan spirit, unlike your sniveling brother and failure of a father." Said the stranger, already guessing that this boy and the one hiding behind Goku were his sons.

"Let him go now!" Goku demanded, with the stranger scoffing as he kept his grip on Naruto's tail.

"Do you mean to tell me you really don't recognize me, Kakarot?" The stranger questioned.

"I don't know who this Kakarot, my name is Goku." Said Goku, while pushing Gohan back, not wanting him to get hurt; thankfully, Bulma grabbed him and backed up.

"Kakarot, tell me, did you ever suffer a head injury when you were young?" The stranger asked, with Roshi's eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses in remembrances.

"What?" Goku questioned, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"When you were a kid, did you hit your head?! Did you hear me?!" The stranger demanded.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't remember it very well, but I did hit my head as a child. I still have a scar where it happened." Admitted Goku, as he touched his head, while feeling the phantom pains now that he remembered it.

"You stupid fool, you forgot." The stranger stated.

"I forgot what? Tell me?!" Demanded Goku, getting tired of not getting a straight answer.

"Goku." Roshi said, getting their attention.

"There's something, something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know." Roshi revealed.

"Long ago, your grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a crater that had recently been made in the ground, when he went examine it more closely he found what appeared to be some sort of spaceship. And next to it, there you were wearing armor similar to this fellow's. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild, downright uncontrollable, and unusually powerful. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness, then one day there was a terrible accident, you fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your grandfather feared that he had lost you, but somehow, you miraculously survived. Any other child would have died, but you recovered and from that day on, you became a happy loving boy." Roshi told them, as Goku looked at him in disbelief, while realizing some things.

'Then that, that, if that's true, then is that why Naruto is always so wild too? Because I was like that, before I forgot?' Goku thought, before looking at the stranger.

"Then who are you and how do you know who I am?" Goku demanded, with the stranger chuckling in response.

"Well after hearing the old man's story, it figures you wouldn't remember me. But I never forgot you, little brother." The stranger revealed while smirking wickedly, as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Wh-what?!" Goku said, shocked beyond comparison at he just said.

"That's right, we're brothers Kakarot, my name is Raditz. We were born on the planet Vegeta, members of the Saiyan race, the greatest fighters in the universe. The Saiyans worked under the intergalactic emperor Frieza, going to planets and exterminating all life, so they could be sold to the highest bidder. But it wasn't long after you were born our planet was destroyed, our parents sent you away to this world. Now there are only four Saiyans left, not including your half-breed offspring. Though despite only being half-Saiyan, this one certainly has the spirit, unlike that whelp hiding behind you, Kakarot." Raditz said, while holding Naruto up.

'So, that's why Naruto's the way he is. He's more Saiyan, while Gohan is more human.' Goku realized, now knowing how the boys' personalities were so different.

"Now then Kakarot, it's time for us to go, but not before eradicating all life on this planet." Raditz stated, with Goku gritting his teeth and glaring at him.

"That's enough! I don't care if I'm not from Earth or that we're related, I'll never hurt my friends and family. Now let Naruto go!" Goku demanded, before charging at his brother.

Though he didn't get a chance to attack, as Raditz slammed his knee into Goku's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Daddy!" Gohan shouted, breaking free of Bulma's grasp and running to his father, only for Raditz to grab him as well.

"I'll be taking this! Yoink!" Raditz said, before flying off with his nephews.

"NO!" Goku shouted, trying to get up, but couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as his sons were taken.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep this story takes place in the alternate timeline where Naruto is killed by Mōryō with his soul having been taken to Universe Seven and reincarnated as Gohan's twin brother, Son Naruto. While in exchange Whis would wake up Beerus to deal with the Otsutsuki Clan. So, now Naruto has grown up with loving parents and a brother, while being more Saiyan than Gohan and begun training with Goku, but now both he and Gohan have been kidnapped by their uncle Raditz. What will happen, who will save them, can anyone stop Raditz, fine out next time on Son Naruto: Birth of a Warrior! So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the fight Goku and Piccolo against Raditz with an interesting turn of events at the end. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Raditz stood in front of his nephews with an annoyed expression on his face. The reason being for the entire time since he grabbed them, Gohan had been doing nothing but crying, while Naruto stood in front of him protectively, glaring at the older Saiyan.

"Shut up." Raditz muttered, glaring at Gohan, who continued crying.

"I said shut up!" Repeated Raditz, with Gohan only crying louder.

"SHUT UP!" Raditz shouted, getting fed up with the crying.

"You shut up; you damn hedgehog!" Naruto said, remembering what the blonde woman said before trying to shoot him.

Glaring at Naruto for a moment, Raditz grabbed the boys and threw them into his space pod, which closed shut, silencing the crying along with any shouts and insults Naruto was directing towards him.

'Thank sweet merciful God that's over.' Raditz thought, climbing out of the crater, wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Now I can just sit back and-" Raditz was cutoff when his scouter started beeping, signaling that someone was approaching his location.

"…beat the crap out of whoever's coming...Great." Raditz said, annoyed that it was just one thing after another ever since he arrived on this damn planet.

"Raditz! Give me back my sons!" Goku said, jumping off Nimbus and doing a flip before landing on the ground next to his rival, Piccolo.

Piccolo is a tall, muscular green skinned creature, with pointed ears, wearing a dark purplish blue gi, pointy orange shoes, sky blue obi, a white turban and a white cape.

"So, you're here already. And I see you brought the Namekian as well." Raditz stated, having seen Piccolo earlier when he first arrived.

"Wh-what are talking about, Piccolo is a demon?" Goku asked in confusion, with Piccolo looking interested by what Raditz meant also.

"So, you don't know? And by that demon comment, I guess he doesn't know either. The Namekians are an alien race, that hail from the Planet Namek." Said Raditz.

"I-I'm an alien…" Piccolo muttered in shock, with his other-half, Kami, also being surprised by this, as he's been watching everything that's happened since Raditz's arrival on Earth.

"Yes, and while Namek isn't on the Planet Trade Organization's radar since it's so far out of the way and doesn't have anything of value, I'm sure that Lord Frieza would love to have a Namekian in his ranks." Raditz said with a smirk, as he offered an invitation to Piccolo.

After all, while Namek might be useless to the Frieza Force, having a Namekian among their ranks could prove beneficial. Especially if he, Vegeta and Nappa secure his loyalty to them, rather than Frieza. Only for his smirk to turn into a frown, when Piccolo just scoffed and started removing his cape and turban. If he was his father, the Evil Demon King Piccolo, than he might of accept that invitation. But Piccolo wasn't his father, nor did he have any desire to join Raditz or his boss.

"I thank you for telling me about my heritage, but I have no interest in you or this Frieza guy." Piccolo said with a smirk, as his turban and cape landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Piccolo, you use weighted training clothes as well?" Goku asked, not expecting him to wear weight as well, while taking his own weights off.

"Of course, did you really think that you were the only one to that utilizes this training method?" Piccolo asked sarcastically, while Goku scratched the back of his head as he let out a sheepish chuckle.

Really, in hindsight Goku should have expected that. Especially since Piccolo saw the benefits of it, from when he first revealed that he was using weighted clothing in his fight against Tien, in the last World Martial Arts Tournament.

'Their power-level is rising!' Raditz thought, surprised at seeing the difference in their power compared to his first encounters with them.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter how much weights you remove, you're both still weaker than me." Raditz stated smirking.

"Says the hedgehog." Said Piccolo, with Raditz growling as he was getting tired of being called a hedgehog.

"I'm not a goddamn hedgehog!" Raditz shouted, rushing Goku and Piccolo before elbowing them both in the stomach.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Piccolo questioned, surprised at his speed.

"I don't know! But let's try it again... from behind!" Said Goku as they attacked Raditz from behind, only for him to kick them away.

"We really shouldn't be announcing our attack strategy!" Piccolo said.

"Rush him!" Goku cutoff, rushing Raditz.

"Damn it, Goku!" Cursed Piccolo, before rushing at Raditz as well, since they had to work together if they wanted to beat him.

"Will you at least try to dodge this one?!"

"Dodge what?"

"Double Sunday!" Raditz said, firing his attack.

"OH GEEZ!" Goku shouted flipping away, though Piccolo wasn't so lucky.

"Ha! You missed me!" Stated Goku, only for Raditz to appear behind him.

"My bad." Raditz replied, before kicking Goku away.

'Note to self: Less talky, more fighty.' Goku thought, starting to think he might talk too much when fighting.

"Hey Piccolo. We may be taking a beating, but at least we managed to dodge that one. High fi-IIIIIEEEEE! Uh... handsha—... thumbs u—... G-good job!" Goku stuttered after seeing Piccolo wasn't in fact able to dodge the attack and was missing an arm.

"Ha ha! Aaaahaha! Aaaahaha! Nice isn't this quite the predicament you're in Kakarot. I've captured your sons, you and the Namekian are out classed, with the latter now being crippled." Raditz laughed mockingly.

"But, to show that I'm not without mercy, I will give you one last chance to join me, Kakarot." Raditz said as he smirked at the two, once his laughter died down.

Goku could only scowl, knowing that he and Piccolo were at a disadvantage. Especially with the latter now losing his arm.

"Listen Goku, I've got one more attack that should do it. Upside is, I can use it with one arm." Piccolo said smirking, knowing his new attack would be powerful enough to defeat Raditz, given he created it to defeat Goku.

"And what's the downside?" Goku asked as he turned to face his rival, knowing certain attacks needed either time to charge up or takes a lot of energy once used.

"You'll have to distract him while I charge it..." Piccolo trailed off.

"Really, well that's not too bad-"

"For five minutes. And considering he beat us to a pulp in under one and—ah, never mind, I'm sure you can handle it." Piccolo said, knowing that Goku can take the punishment, plus there was fact that their enemy needs him alive.

Nodding towards Piccolo, Goku rushed towards Raditz with a yell, before engaging him in a close quarters fight with his brother, only to realize he was vastly outmatched, as he was only able to get in a few hits.

'This isn't good, I need to get some distance!' Goku thought, grunting when Raditz sent him flying with his knee.

Though Goku saw his chance to attack and pushed himself off the ground and into the air.

"He's persistent." Raditz commented, seeing his brother still wasn't giving up before seeing him get into a stance in midair.

"Kaaa…Meee…" Goku started charging up his signature attack, with Raditz looking shocked as he saw his power-level was rising.

"What?! Impossible, his power is skyrocketing! Nine hundred, nine hundred and fifty!"

"…Haaa…"

"How is he doing it?! Could it be, he's focusing all his energy into a single spot!"

"…Meee…"

Raditz's scouter then beeped again, showing another high power-level.

"What?" Raditz said, looking to Piccolo.

"His power has gone up as well, it's over a thousand! And it's still going up!"

"HAAAAA!" Goku shouted, firing the powerful Ki blast at Raditz.

Quickly Raditz jumped out of the way, only to be surprised when Goku was able to bend the beam and have it follow him. Seeing the beam was closing in on him, Raditz grunted before stopping.

"Enough of this!" Raditz shouted, raising a hand to block the Kamehameha.

Grunting when the beam finally hit him, Raditz grit his teeth and stood his ground as the beam exploded around him.

Goku panted as he waited for the smoke to clear to see if he managed to do some damage, only to be surprised when the smoke finally vanished, and he saw Raditz standing tall, but shaking a little.

"Heh, I must admit that was quite the attack Kakarot, but against a superior opponent it might as well be a light breeze. Now let me show you how it's done! Saturday Crush!" Raditz said launching his own Ki blast at Goku, who was too surprised at seeing his attack have minimal affect and tired from the energy he put into it.

Screaming in pain it collided, Goku crashed to the ground his gi in tatters. Raditz then appeared in front him, grabbing Goku by his collar with his fist pulled back prepared to finish him. Though he was distracted when he felt another spike in power from Piccolo, a glance showing the Namekian radiating power and the tips of his index and middle finger glowing brightly.

"I hope you're ready, Saiyan! This is my strongest attack and it will wipe you from existence!" Piccolo declared, Raditz grunting in anger that he thought he'd be defeated that easily.

"Alright Namekian, let's see what you've got!" Yelled Raditz.

"It's all yours! Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared, thrusting his hand forward, firing the attack straight at Raditz.

Seeing the speed and the power put into the attack, Raditz froze for a moment believing the attack could in fact kill him. Fearing for his life, Raditz jumped out of the beams at the last second, with the Special Beam Cannon going forward blowing the side out of a mountain.

When the dust cleared, Piccolo was shocked to see Raditz still standing.

"He, he dodged it!" Piccolo said, shocked that Raditz managed to dodge it when he created the attack specifically to be fast enough to hit Goku.

"You got lucky green man; it won't happen again! Double Sunday!" Raditz roared in anger that he had nearly been killed.

Raising his arm to shield himself from the attack, Piccolo prepared for what he knew would be his end. Only to be saved when Raditz felt his entire body go numb. Looking, Raditz and Piccolo saw that while Raditz had been distracted, Goku managed to sneak up and grab his tail.

"You were careless. I never forgot how much my tail hurt when someone grabbed it, and my guess is you have that same weakness." Said Goku, before squeezing Raditz's tail tightly, sending the older Saiyan to the ground in pain.

"Good work Goku, now just keeping holding him while I charge another attack." Said Piccolo, smirking since not only did Goku have a good idea, but now he can charge his attack without worry of any interruptions.

"W-wait brother, please. I was never going to kill you or the boys, I-I just wanted to see if you'd truly do as I said or fight me. Once I knew you weren't going to join us, I was going to leave this planet, for good, that's the truth. I'd never hurt my family, I swear, I swear it Kakarot." Raditz pleaded.

"Do you promise to leave?" Goku demanded.

"No, no, no, no…" Piccolo said, hoping Goku wouldn't actually fall for this.

"Yes, I'll tell the others you won't join us. I promise." Raditz said.

"Goku don't!" Shouted Piccolo.

"Fine, I'll let you go and then you'll leave Earth for good." Said Goku, letting go of Raditz's tail.

"DAMN IT, GOKU!"

Unseen to Goku, Raditz smirked as he felt his body relax with his tail released. Quicker than Goku could react, Raditz stood up and smashed his elbow into Goku's face sending him flying back.

Jumping over Raditz stomped mercilessly on Goku's chest.

"You should have listened to the Namekian, Kakarot. Now say goodbye!" Said Raditz, stomping harder on his chest, with Goku feeling and hearing several of his ribs crack, making him cry out in pain.

Meanwhile, within Raditz's space pod, Naruto and Gohan both heard their father cry out and both boys started getting angry, though only Naruto was more aware thanks to his training with Goku.

"Daddy." Gohan said as his inner power started awakening.

"Come on! I want to hear you beg, beg for mercy, Kakarot!" Raditz demanded smiling evilly, though he was distracted when his scouter started beeping.

"What?" Raditz said, seeing the reading and was surprised at how high they were, even higher than Goku and Piccolo's when they were charging their attacks.

Looking around, Raditz tried finding the source of the power.

"There's, nothing there. Then where is this power coming from?" Raditz wondered, before hearing the groaning of metal.

Looking to the crater where his pod was, Raditz and Piccolo were both shocked when it suddenly exploded with Naruto and Gohan jumping out.

"My Attack Ball!" Raditz exclaimed at seeing his only way off this rock destroyed.

"What?!" Piccolo said, shocked and amazed at the power he sensed coming from the two boys.

"Leave our dad, ALONE!" Gohan shouted as he was engulfed in a red aura and rushed towards Raditz with a yell, before headbutting him in the chest, cracking his armor.

Letting out a grunt in pain, Raditz was unprepared when Naruto also rushed towards the older Saiyan and kicked him in the side of the head, before punching him in the face. Being more in control of himself, thanks to his training.

Naruto and Gohan landed beside their father, while Raditz fell to the ground in pain, panting in shock at how both boys were able to successfully attack him, though he did notice Naruto's attacks were more focused. Though right now he was more angry that they managed to attack him, now that his shock had left him.

"G-Gohan. N-Naruto. What… what was that?" Goku asked, shocked at his sons' display.

"Daddy!" Gohan said, getting up and running over to him.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Naruto asked, as Goku managing to give a strained smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. Nothing a Senzu Bean won't fix." Said Goku, while clutching his side.

Though their attention was grabbed when Raditz appeared behind them.

"Uncle Raditz is PISSED!" Raditz roared, before backhanding Gohan.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted at seeing his son be attacked.

"Leave my brother alone!" Said Naruto jumping at Raditz who dodged the attack this time.

"Nice try runt! I won't fall for that again!" Raditz retorted, before backhanding Naruto as well, with Naruto screaming in pain when he felt his right eye be cut, and while he could still see out of it, the blood dripped into it, temporarily blinding him in that eye.

"That's enough, Raditz!" Goku yelled getting the strength to stand up and grab his brother in a Full Nelson.

"Piccolo! Now, do it! Use your attack!" Goku shouted as Raditz struggled to escape the hold.

"Dad!" Said Naruto, realizing what his father planned to do, but couldn't stand up to help him.

"What're you doing?! You're a Saiyan, why would you throw your life away for these worthless humans?!" Raditz demanded.

"Well, nice to know you care about me, brother. But if giving my life means protecting the people I love, then I'll gladly make that sacrifice!" Goku said, while not mentioning the fact that with the Dragon Balls, they'll be able to revive him anyway.

"Okay, get ready Goku, here it comes! Special Beam Cannon, FIRE!" Said Piccolo thrusting his fingers forward launching the attack once again.

"Kakarot! I won't die here! Saturday Crush!" Raditz said, just managing to aim his hand at Goku and blast him in the side, making him shout in pain while also losing his grip on Raditz.

Jumping out of the way to avoid the beam, Raditz watched at the attack meant for him instead only shot through his brother. Knowing he was already low on energy and injured, Raditz decided it'd be best to cut his losses and escape while he can.

"DAD NO!" Naruto shouted in horror at seeing his dad being hit by the attack.

'Damn it!' Piccolo thought, knowing there was nothing he could have done to redirect the attack, or for Goku to jump out of the way after Raditz hit him.

When the attack faded Goku grunted in absolute pain from the hole in his chest, before falling to the ground.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted as he, Roshi, Bulma, and Launch arrived in a Capsule Corp ship just in time to see Goku fall to the ground

Landing the ship, Krillin and Roshi rushed over to Goku while Bulma and Launch, who was back to her blue-haired self, ran over to Gohan and Naruto, gasping in horror when they saw the cut going over Naruto's right eye.

"Goku hold on, I have some Senzu Beans!" Krillin said, grabbing his friends hand.

"I…I don't think…that's gonna…work this time Krillin…" Goku said weakly.

"Then the Dragon Balls! We already have three of them, we can wish you back!" Said Krillin, with Goku nodding slowly while feeling his life leave him.

"Yeah…so until then…see you guys…soon." Goku muttered, before closing his eyes.

"Goku…Goku…GOKU!" Krillin cried out at seeing his best friend die before him.

Even if they can wish him back, it didn't make it any easier.

Meanwhile, hidden a short distance away, Raditz overheard the mention of these "Dragon Balls".

'Hm, magical orbs that grant wishes how interesting. Perhaps this won't be a complete failure after all.' Raditz thought, before hearing his scouter beep, indicating he's getting a message, but he couldn't answer less he be discovered.

_"Raaditz? Raaaaaditz? Guy-who's-as-strong-as-a-Saibaman says "What?""_

"What? Oh god damn it, Nappa!" Raditz said through gritted teeth.

_"HA! Ahahahaha, aaaah everytime."_

"Whatever you idiot. Tell Prince Vegeta that-"

_"We heard you dumbass. Both that you got defeated by a couple of children and about the Dragon Balls. We'll go to Earth, find the Dragon Balls, and kill everyone! Oh, also you're fired, Raditz."_

"What?! Bu-but Prince Vegeta I can-"

_"What?! What can you do, be defeated by more weaklings?! You couldn't even handle a low-class Saiyan warrior, let alone his half-breed offspring! If you can't even handle something that simple, then you're more useless than I originally thought! So, if I ever see you again or you even think of coming back here, I'll kill you with my bare hands!"_

Raditz was to shocked to reply, as Vegeta ended the call. He, he was disowned by his comrades, abandoned on this rock.

'And I let my own brother die.' Raditz thought as realization finally sinking in of what he did.

Lowering his head in shame, Raditz felt like his father was glaring down at him in disappointment. Before he had gone off with Vegeta and Nappa, his parents had told him to look after Kakarot, to show him what it meant to be a Saiyan. And now he's failed them and all of it being for nothing.

'But maybe I can make things right.' Raditz thought, looking out from his cover at his nephews.

Perhaps he can redeem himself by helping prepare them for when Vegeta and Nappa arrive, train them until the humans can collect the Dragon Balls and revive Kakarot.

Filled with a new determination, Raditz swore to redeem himself and be better than he is and become someone who can hold his head up high and proudly say he is a Saiyan Warrior!

'Crap.' Piccolo thought as his enhanced hearing picking up parts of the scouter message, but not the exact location just that it was still nearby.

He didn't hear all of it, still disoriented from the blood he lost and the energy from using two Special Beam Cannons. But what he did hear was that there are more Saiyans coming.

"I can't believe he's really gone." Bulma said sadly, since she always saw Goku as the strongest person she knew and could never be defeated.

"Yeah, pity that. RRRRRRAAAAHHH!" Piccolo shouted as he regenerated his left arm.

"Wait, what the hell? You can regenerate?" Krillin asked, never knowing that.

"Yeah. And you know what else?" Piccolo said, knowing they'll have to prepare for the Saiyans when they arrive.

"What?" Asked Krillin worried, Piccolo was going to attack.

"I'm taking Naruto and Gohan. Bye!" Piccolo said quickly, after swiping Naruto and Gohan from Launch and Bulma, before flying away.

"… Oh shit." Krillin said, just realizing they'll have tell Chichi that Goku's dead, while Naruto and Gohan were just kidnapped by his mortal enemy.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Raditz managed to survive the Special Beam Cannon by escaping the Full Nelson, leaving only Goku to get hit. Not only that but Naruto also jumped in to attack Raditz, though thanks to his prior training he had more control of himself. Now Naruto and Gohan have been taken by Piccolo to be trained for the arrival of the Saiyans, along with Raditz having been abandoned by Vegeta and Nappa, while now wanting to redeem himself. Also in regards to the DBZ Abridged quotes, this is still a serious fic but there will be moments and characters that are like their Abridged selves, some examples being Nappa and Yamcha. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the start of Naruto and Gohan's training with Piccolo, along with a peek into the Afterlife with Goku, and finally Krillin trying to tell Chichi what happened. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Piccolo stood in front of both his recently acquired charges, with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

After he had snatched Naruto and Gohan, he had flown them towards the wastelands that he uses to train himself. Though it wasn't an easy flight, with Naruto fighting and trying to escape, forcing the Namekian to land a few times to get a better grip, or fly slowly, so he didn't accidently drop on of them.

Now he stood in front of them, with Naruto glaring at the son of the Demon King Piccolo, along with standing protectively in front of his brother. While Gohan was rubbing his eyes and sniffling, given he had started crying loudly after learning how their dad had died.

Piccolo decided to give them a moment to mourn Goku before he started training them, given he didn't know when these new Saiyans will arrive or how strong they are, but given how strong Raditz was, they're likely stronger. So, he can't afford to go easy on them or worry about them freezing up in a fight, otherwise it could get all of them killed.

"Alright brats, listen up! I saw that power you both displayed before against the Saiyan, that kind of power can be useful once you've managed to tap into it. Not only that, but Raditz still managed to escape and was able to contact his allies, so we're gonna be expecting two more Saiyans. The only problem is we don't know when they'll be here, so I'm going to get you both ready for when they arrive." Piccolo explained.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Gohan asked, still confused of everything that happened, and sad that his dad was dead.

"I'm making you both my pupils and making sure you can both use the power within you. Though from what I saw, you seem to have a better grasp of your strength and some skill in fighting." Piccolo said, while looking at Naruto, who still glared at him.

"While you didn't seem aware of what you were doing and only reacted on instinct. We're gonna have to fix that." Said Piccolo as turned to Gohan, while Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling of Piccolo was going to do.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Naruto questioned, wary of what he has planned.

"I'm gonna through him at that mountain." Piccolo stated, while pointing at a mountain, though it was really a plateau.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in shock and anger.

"Actually, that looks more like a pla-" Gohan was cutoff when Piccolo grabbed him and threw him at the plateau.

"TEAAAAAAA!"

"Gohan! What're you doing?! You're gonna get him killed!" Naruto shouted while glaring at Piccolo, who didn't react to the half-Saiyan's anger and kept watching Gohan.

"Shut up and watch." Piccolo stated.

Confused, Naruto looked to see Gohan approaching the plateau, wanting nothing more than to help him, but couldn't as he didn't know how to fly. Though what happened next shocked Naruto.

Rather than hitting the plateau, Gohan suddenly stopped screaming before unleashing an energy blast that reduced it to rubble.

"Woah." Naruto muttered, shocked at what his brother just did, while Piccolo smirked, but knew this was only the first step in their training.

'Though this was the easy part. I can already tell that the next part is going to be a giant headache.' Piccolo thought, before grabbing Naruto and flying over to where Gohan landed.

*Otherworld*

"And so, we need Goku here to get to King Kai's for his masterful training, Lord Yemma." Said Kami, the good half the Demon King Piccolo and by default Piccolo himself, while standing beside Goku in front of Yemma's giant desk.

Kami had arrived and taken Goku to the front of the Check-In Station to get Yemma to let the Saiyan train with King Kai for when the Saiyans arrive. Given the trouble Goku had against Raditz, he'll need to get much stronger if he wanted a chance against the new Saiyans when his friends collect the Dragon Balls and revive him.

"Give me one good reason on why I should allow this." Yemma demanded.

"Because if you don't, then everyone on Earth will die and that line will just keep getting longer." Said Kami, pointing to the line of deceased souls which was already several miles long.

Yemma thought about it for a few moments, before groaning in reluctance.

"Fine, he can go to King Kai's, but he'll have to run on snake way." Yemma said, since it was always annoying when an entire planet-load of souls appeared at the check-out Station; with the most notable example being when the Saiyans arrived after Planet Vegeta's destruction.

"Huh, that doesn't sound too difficult." Goku said.

"HA! You're gonna regret those words when you see it." Said Yemma, knowing Snake Way isn't easy to cross.

"Alright, I'm off! Thanks for the help Kami! By the way nice desk!" Goku said, before running towards Snake Way.

'Oh no.' Kami thought, upon hearing Goku's last words and knowing where it will lead.

"It's made of mahogany! Ma-ho-gany." Yemma said.

"I'll just go then-" Kami started, wanting to escape before Yemma talked about his desk again.

"SILENCE!" Yemma shouted

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Mahogany."

Kami slowly backed away, before teleporting back to the Lookout.

*Earth*

"Okay, now you both know how to access your power. Now we can begin the next step of your training. For the next six months you'll both live in the wilderness alone and fend for yourselves. After that, I'll be making fighters out of you both." Piccolo said, since they needed to be able to fend for themselves and he wasn't going to be holding their hands the entire time.

Naruto and Gohan nodded in agreement, the boys having both reluctantly decided that training with Piccolo was for the best right now, especially with more Saiyans coming from who knows when.

However, before they could go to the forest Piccolo suddenly grabbed Naruto and flew off before they could say anything.

"What the hell is your deal?!" Naruto demanded, when they finally landed in a forest far away from where they originally were.

"I said you'd both be on your own, meaning you both train separately. If you both stuck together during this time, it'd only stunt both your training and Gohan's, since you'll busy protecting him from everything. While Gohan won't be able to learn how to fend and fight for himself." Piccolo said, knowing that of the two, Naruto was the stronger one at the moment and would likely be more able to take care of himself.

So, for both half-Saiyans to reach their true potential, they needed to survive by themselves and not depend on each other.

"No way! I'm not gonna abandon my brother like that and you can't stop me!" Naruto said, glaring at Piccolo, while the Namekian's narrowed his eyes.

"Can't I?" Piccolo retorted, before he was enveloped in blue Ki as he released part of his power.

Naruto was pushed back by the sudden release of power, along with backing down from arguing any further against his new teacher, knowing he wouldn't win in a fight against him. Especially since while he did stay in control earlier, he can't willingly access the power he and Gohan used against Raditz.

Seeing that he sufficiently humbled the boy, Piccolo knelt down.

"Hold still, you're gonna need both your eyes if we're going to fight the Saiyans." Piccolo said, doing what he could to clean and heal Naruto's eye.

It wasn't perfect, and there will be a scar, but Naruto didn't mind as it'll serve as a reminder to always push himself to get stronger and protect his family. He swore he won't ever be weak again.

With his work done, Piccolo stood up and gave Naruto a nod, before flying away.

Watching Piccolo fly away, Naruto sighed before looking at the forest around him. Before he did anything else, he would need to find food and shelter.

*Later*

After some time, Naruto managed to locate an empty cave to use for shelter. For food, he was able to find different types of berries, while also being thankful, for once, for all the books his mother made him read. One of which teaching him how to tell what berries he could eat, and which were poisonous. He had also come across a T-Rex that tried eating him, but Naruto managed to kill it and now roasted some of its meat on a fire he made with a small Ki blast.

Now, Naruto was going through some light exercises and mediating, like his father had taught him to do when he started training him to access his Ki. Naruto was hoping to get a better hold of the power he used against his uncle, though he had no illusions of being able to control this early, but it'd be foolish not to try and harness it.

Eventually it started getting late, and after eating some cooked dinosaur meat and berries, Naruto went to sleep, wanting to get up early to get more training in.

Though unknown to Naruto, had he not found the cave and went to sleep early, he would have seen the full moon rising and undergone a dangerous transformation. Unfortunately, miles and miles away, Gohan didn't fall asleep and looked straight at the full moon.

*With Raditz*

'Ugh, where the hell are they?!' Raditz thought, while flying around the wasteland, trying to locate the Namekian and his nephews.

He had been forced to keep his distance, since the Namekian can sense him, and his scouter was also useless with all the power levels on the planet, with the fact that Piccolo was suppressing his power not helping in the matter, either. So, he had resorted to finding them the old fashion way, while being met with little success.

Raditz also had to take heed and not look at the full moon, as he couldn't risk transforming into an Oozaru, that'd only draw unnecessary attention, even in the middle of nowhere.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Huh?" Raditz said, stopping in mid-flight when he heard the familiar roar.

Looking Raditz saw an Oozaru, meaning at least one of the brats looked at the moon.

'Just great.' Raditz thought, before looking straight at the full moon.

Immediately, he felt the familiar rush of power that came with the transformation. He felt his body expand and grow in size, with fur growing all over him.

Finally, the transformation was complete and Raditz roared at the other Oozaru, getting its attention.

Jumping towards them, Raditz unleashed a Ki blast from his mouth knocking them down, but they were quick to get up and ripped a giant rock out of the ground and threw it at him. Raising his arms, Raditz blocked the projectile only for the other Oozaru to tackle him and start slamming their fists into him.

Regaining his bearings, Raditz pushed them off and pinned them down, his experience and strength helping him against the less experienced half-Saiyan.

Though suddenly there was a loud explosion, looking Raditz had enough time to see the moon being turned into space dust before he felt the transformation fading.

"Da-damn it." Raditz cursed as he shrank back down, while the other Oozaru fell unconscious, revealing that it was Gohan, naked since his clothes had been torn from the transformation.

Falling to one knee, Raditz panted, having not fully recovered from his battle with Kakarot and Piccolo, and the transformation always leaving Saiyans tired from the energy they use.

Looking up, he saw Piccolo glaring at him with a Ki blast in his hand, ready to vaporize the Saiyan.

"I'm giving you one minute to give me a damn good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now." Said Piccolo, with Raditz making a "Tsk" sound, since he refused to show any fear, despite the fact he could die here if he wasn't careful.

"How about the fact that I can help and tell you everything about Nappa and Vegeta, the Saiyans coming here for those, Dragon Balls." Raditz said, standing up with some effort, with Piccolo narrowing his eyes, but not lowering his arm.

"…I'm listening." Said Piccolo.

"They'll be hear in a year's time; I was able to overhear that with my scouter since Nappa never remembers to turn the communication function of his scouter off. Both of them are much stronger than I am, with Vegeta being stronger than both Nappa and me. Even if you somehow manage to overpower them, they'll simply transform into their Oozaru forms as well. And before you say anything, Saiyans found a way to create artificial moons to help us transform. Face it Namekian, I'm of more use to you alive than dead, I know them better than anyone on this planet. But go ahead, kill me and try facing them alone." Raditz dared, while smirking.

Piccolo glared at the Saiyan wanting nothing more than to kill him, but relented, knowing he was right and lowered his arm.

"If you try anything, you'll wish you died with Goku." Piccolo warned as he approached Gohan and removed his tail, before aiming a hand at him.

'Clothes Beam!' Piccolo thought as Gohan now wore a Gi like his father's, but with the Kanji for "Demon" on the back, with the now severed tail turned into a short sword.

With that done, Piccolo turned to Raditz, before motioning him to follow.

"Let's go, I'm having Naruto and Gohan go through survival training for six months, we can use that time to train ourselves for when Vegeta and Nappa arrive." Said Piccolo.

"Hmph, guess you aren't as stupid as you look, green man." Raditz stated.

"I can and will kill you, hedgehog." Piccolo retorted as they flew off to begin their own training.

*Kame House*

Within Kame House, Master Roshi, Bulma, and Launch looked at Krillin, who had just returned from Mt. Paozu to tell Chichi about Goku's death, as well as Naruto and Gohan's abduction.

"So Krillin, how did Chi-Chi take the news?" Roshi asked.

"Um…" Krillin trailed off as he remembered the events that transpired.

*Flashback*

"Well Krillin. What did you need to talk about?" Chichi asked as she was chopping up vegetables for dinner, when Goku and the boys come back. She always started preparing dinner early, since her husband and sons always ate a lot.

Though it had been a surprise when Krillin had shown up, but she figured Goku was held up by something and sent him to tell her.

"So, Chi-Chi. Hypothetically speaking; what would you do if you were told that your husband was dead and your sons were kidnapped by his worst enemy?" Krillin asked nervously, only to yelp and jump when Chichi stabbed the knife into the cutting board, before turning to him slowly with a sickly-sweet smile.

"I'd castrate the messenger in his sleep with a rusted carving knife!" Chichi said cheerfully, while holding up said carving knife.

"Oh. ...Then it's a good thing I'm not telling you that!" Said Krillin laughing fearfully, his fear only increasing when Chichi started laughing as well.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Chichi asked with her terrifying smile still present on her face.

"Aaagainst my better judgment." Answered Krillin, knowing that he wouldn't get far, if he ran away now.

*Later*

Krillin moved quietly out of the house, both ashamed he couldn't tell Chichi the truth and absolutely terrified of her threat of castration. Though he gave a manly, girly, shriek when he heard the sound of someone sharpening a knife.

"~Kriiillin, where are yoooouuuu? ~" Chichi sung

Immediately, Krillin bolted out of the door to his car and drove away, screaming bloody murder.

*End Flashback*

"Relatively well." Krillin lied.

"You pussed out like a bitch, didn't you." Stated blonde Launch, with Krillin's hung head being all the answer they needed.

"Are you kidding me?! You ran away and didn't tell Chichi that her husband was dead, and her sons are missing?!" Bulma said.

"She's scary, okay!" Said Krillin in his defense, with Roshi sighing and tapping his staff.

"It's fine, I'll send Chichi a letter, telling her what happened. Wait, what's that noise?" Roshi said, when they heard a loud humming outside.

"Oh, it sounds like a hover car." Said Bulma, recognizing the sound.

"Ho-hover car?" Krillin asked terrified of who it could, his fear only being confirmed when they heard a loud shout.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BABIES?!"

Yeah, they're screwed.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto and Gohan are now separated for their six month survival training, with Raditz and Piccolo now forming an alliance to train them for Vegeta and Nappa's arrival, not to mention Naruto and Gohan both still have their tails. Goku is also now on his way to King Kai's, and we all got to see Krillin trying, and failing, to tell Chichi what happened before running away, to bad Chichi isn't that easy to escape. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be getting a look into Naruto's survival training along with a look into Goku's progress in traversing Snake Way, and introducing a very special guest. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"And after that, Piccolo grabbed Naruto and Gohan, before flying off." Bulma said to the wide eyed Chichi, having just finished telling her what happened.

From when Raditz arrived, to the reveal of Goku being a Saiyan, him and Piccolo going to fight Raditz so they can save Naruto and Gohan, then finally when they arrived to see Goku dying, with Piccolo then grabbing the twins and flying away.

Chichi hadn't said anything during the entire explanation, her eyes merely getting wider with everything she just heard. On one hand, she was saddened at hearing her husband was dead until they could collect the Dragon Balls, and on the other, she's beyond pissed off that her sons her missing and wanted to hunt down Piccolo and rip him apart. But at the moment, she was still processing everything she just learned.

Unable to handle all of it, Chichi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell back unconscious. Thankfully, Ox King caught her, given it was his car she used to get here.

"Ehehe, guess I shouldn't have told her everything at once." Bulma said sheepishly at seeing Chichi faint.

Just then, everyone's attention went to the door when they heard a knock. Launch being the one closest to the door, opened it and they saw it was Yajirobe.

"Huh, Yajirobe? What're you doing here?" Krillin asked.

"Kami sent me. He wanted me to tell you to wait a year before you gather the Dragon Balls to revive Goku. He also said that two more Saiyans are on their way here, both stronger than that Raditz guy." Yajirobe replied, much to their shock and horror that two more Saiyans were coming to Earth, both being stronger than Raditz, who has been able to fight both Goku and Piccolo at the same time.

"That's also why Piccolo took Naruto and Gohan, he's training them for when the Saiyan's show up. Kami also wants you, Krillin, as well as Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu to come to the Lookout to be trained for when they arrive as well." Yajirobe explained, with Krillin nodding in determination.

"Right, Bulma would you mind helping me get the others?" Krillin asked.

"Ugh, fine. But we're getting Yamcha last." Answered Bulma, annoyed they had to pick up her on-and-off, currently off, boyfriend.

*Timeskip-Two Months Weeks*

*With Naruto*

"Kamehameha!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Kamehameha!"

Naruto fell to his knees panting in exhaustion, though still managed to grin in success.

Currently he was training to use the Kamehameha Wave, using the cliffside that the cave he has been living in was situated in as his target. The reason Naruto was smiling was because just before he, his brother, and their dad left for Kame House, he could only perform two Kamehameha's, now he could perform it three times before he got tired.

'Hopefully I'll be able to eventually do it continuously and not get tired. And make it as strong as dad's.' Naruto thought having seen his father perform the Kamehameha, which had been strong enough to destroy a mountain.

He hoped to be able to get it to be that powerful, if not more powerful than that.

After resting for a moment, Naruto stood up to go back to his makeshift home, only to see that the cave opening had collapsed.

'Oops.' Naruto thought, seeing he'd accidently destroyed his cave while training.

Shrugging, Naruto turned and walked into the forest, since he figured it was time to move on anyway.

Walking through the forest, Naruto soon happened upon a river and a waterfall. Looking up, Naruto saw monkeys swinging each other across with their tails.

"Hmm." Naruto muttered as he sat down on a rock.

Looking at the monkeys, Naruto grabbed his own tail, not hard enough to incapacitate himself, and looked at intently.

'I can't believe I got taken out that easily!' Naruto thought scowling, as he flashbacked to Kame House when Raditz grabbed his tail.

He couldn't move or think of do anything, but hang limply, all from having his tail grabbed. But thinking about it now, Naruto knew that it wouldn't have mattered if Raditz grabbed his tail or not, with how easily he was taken out the second time. But that didn't mean it didn't make Naruto angry at the blow to his pride.

'But, these monkeys…they're grabbing each other's tails with no problem. Do they not hurt, or do they make their tails stronger, so it doesn't hurt anymore?' Naruto thought, looking between the swinging monkeys and his tail.

Unknown to Naruto, Goku had the same thoughts when he was younger and trained to strengthen his tail for the same reason.

Getting up, Naruto walked over to the monkeys, who stopped swinging when they saw him approach them.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me. I have a tail too, but it hurts when someone grabs it, do you think you'd be able to help me make it stronger, so it doesn't hurt anymore?" Naruto asked, with the monkeys only looking at him in confusion at what he was saying.

*Other World*

"I…regret…what I said…" Goku said panting as he ran along Snake Way.

When he first heard that to train with King Kai, he needed to cross something called Snake Way, he didn't think it'd be too difficult. That is until he saw Snake Way for himself, a long winding and narrow pathway that seemed to stretch on endlessly. It was only worse as Goku couldn't simply fly across the path since he's dead, he tried jumping across the curves only to nearly fall off, so he was stuck running all the way.

He also hoped Kami was able to get his message to his friends about waiting to revive him. Goku knew he needed to get much stronger if he wanted a chance against the Saiyans coming to Earth, so for now, he needed to stay dead until he could reach King Kai's planet to be trained.

'I have to be getting close, it feels like I've been running for months!' Goku thought, as even now, he still couldn't see an end to Snake Way, and he was starting to feel tired from the constant running.

That made Goku wonder just how he could feel tired if he was dead?

Goku was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a sound, looking up, Goku was confused when he saw a street cleaning machine going the same way he was. Using what energy he had left, Goku ran up to the machine and saw it was being driven by a short ogre.

"Uh, excuse me, what're you doing?" Goku asked, the driver looking over and blinking in surprise, before stopping the cleaner.

"I'm the Sweeper, I make sure that Snake Way is nice and clean. What're you doing?" Asked the Sweeper.

"I'm going to King Kai's planet for training. Am I close to reaching it?" Goku questioned, hoping he was nearly there.

Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed when the Sweeper shook his head.

"Sorry, but you're only about a quarter of the way to King Kai's planet." He answered.

"A quarter?!" Goku said, shocked that even after all that running, he's only a quarter of the way to his destination.

"Yeah. But if you want, you can hop in the back and I'll take you there, since I'll be going all the way to the end anyway." The Sweeper offered, much to Goku's relief.

"That'd be great, thanks." Goku said, getting into the back of the cleaner, relieved at getting a chance to rest and not lose any time.

With that the cleaner began moving again, Goku felt his exhaustion finally catch up to him and promptly fell asleep.

Unfortunately, Goku's rest didn't last long when he felt himself hit the ground.

"Ow! What the, how'd I get here?" Goku wondered, opening his eyes and finding himself not on the cleaner or on Snake Way anymore.

Now he was on solid ground in a mountain area, with some dead looking trees nearby.

"Oh no, did I fall off. How do I get back? Wait, what's that?" Goku said, sniffing the air.

"Oh, that smells good, I hope it's food." Said Goku, since it'd help to recover his stamina and maybe find a way back to Snake Way.

Following the scent, Goku soon found himself standing in front of a building with a large opening, allowing him to look inside. Goku was surprised when he saw someone in the building, a woman from her height and appearance, but he suddenly tensed when he saw her tail, a Saiyan tail.

"A Saiyan?! Here?!" Goku said, while getting ready for a fight in case she's like Raditz.

The female Saiyan obviously heard him and turned to look at him, with Goku now seeing what she looked like.

She was of average height and had a slender build, lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders and with bangs. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and dark green combat armor highlighted with bronze and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop skirt. She also let her tail hang loose, rather than wrapped around her waist, like Raditz did.

The woman's eyes widened when she saw Goku standing there.

"Bardock?" She said, with Goku looking at her, confused as to why she called him that.

"My names Goku, not Bardock." Said Goku frowning, with the woman blinking before looking at him more closely.

"You're not, but you look just like…Kakarot." She said in shock, before covering her mouth as tears fell from her eyes as she realized what it meant if he was here.

While Goku had been wary at seeing another Saiyan, that soon faded when she started crying and she called him Kakarot, the name Raditz called him.

"Uh, excuse me, but what's wrong?" Goku asked, with the woman wiping her eyes and offering him a shaky smile.

"You don't remember, it's fine, you were only three the last time we saw each other, Kakarot. My name is Gine, I'm your mother." Gine revealed, with Goku's eyes widening in complete shock at what he just heard.

"My…mother?" Goku said, not believing that he was meeting his mother.

"Yeah. When I saw you, I thought you were your father, Bardock. You look just like him." Gine said, though could see herself as well as her husband, with her son having the same complexion as her and her soft eyes as well.

Though she was then reminded of the fact her son was dead and in hell.

"Kakarot, how did you die?" Gine asked, afraid that he had been found by Frieza.

"I sacrificed myself trying to take Raditz down with me." Goku answered, Gine looking at him in shock.

"What?! Why would you be trying to kill your brother?!" Demanded Gine.

"Because he attacked my home and kidnapped my sons, after I refused to kill the people of Earth!" Retorted Goku, only to yelp when Gine brought her fist down on his head.

While she may not be a fighter, like most Saiyans, but she was more than willing to knock around her sons after learning that they did something so stupid!

"You idiots! Your father and I didn't send you to Earth, just so you and Raditz could kill each other!" Gine shouted, with Goku rubbing where she hit his head.

"Yeah, you sent me to wipe out everyone." Said Goku bitterly, having been upset after learning the only reason he was sent to Earth was to kill everyone.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Gine asked confused, as that wasn't even close to why they sent him to Earth.

"That's what Raditz told me, that I was sent here as a baby to exterminate all life." Said Goku frowning, but was now confused since Raditz told him that, but now his mother was acting like this was the first she's heard of it.

Hearing this, Gine facepalmed in frustration, now learning that Raditz misinterpreted the message she sent him of why they sent his brother to Earth.

"Kakarot, we didn't send to Earth to wipe out the life on it, we sent you to save you." Gine said, with Goku only being all the more confused.

"Save me? From what?" Goku questioned.

"It's a long story. What do you know about the Saiyans?" Asked Gine, wanting to know what her son knew of their race.

"That, that they're a race of fighters working for some guy called Frieza. That they go to different planets and exterminate all life, so they can be sold." Goku answered, remembering what Raditz told him.

"That's right. Frieza, he's a cruel, being a complete monster that would just as soon wipe out all life in the universe, if he could get away with it. But he was also wary, even afraid, of beings that could kill him, one of which is known as the Legendary Super Saiyan." Gine said.

"Super Saiyan?" Asked Goku, with Gine nodding.

"It's an old legend about a Saiyan with untold powers that could only be maintained in a transformed state. But Frieza became paranoid of the legend being true and a Super Saiyan appearing to kill him. That's when he started recalling Saiyans back to planet Vegeta, your father and his team being among them. While Bardock and his team were considered low-class warriors, they took missions normally reserved for high-class warriors, it was this that reinforced Frieza's fear of a Super Saiyan appearing. Bardock also became suspicious of Frieza and his behavior, and noticing he now only sent small squads out and newborns to low-level planets, with his team eventually being sent out to planet Kanassa, one that would have been reserved for only the elites of Frieza's army, and a suicide mission for anyone else." Gine explained, having thought about it, and if Bardock and his team hadn't attacked during a full moon, it's likely they would have been killed.

"Why would this Frieza guy send them on suicide mission?" Asked Goku.

"Bardock believed that Frieza planned to wipe out the Saiyans entirely. It was only confirmed when a surviving Kanassan attacked your father, giving him the ability to see the future, as revenge for wiping out their people, he'd be forced to watch the same happen to the Saiyans. Along with seeing his team wiped out on planet Meat, another high-level mission, by Frieza's forces. Who set a trap for them, after they saw that suicide missions wouldn't get rid of them." Gine said, clenching her fists in anger at the memory.

While Bardock's team had no problem killing in cold blood to complete an assignment, they were also some of the few Saiyans who didn't look down on her for her low power-level or when she was removed from active duty and reassigned to the Meat Distribution Center, along with her kind and gentle nature, which was rare for Saiyans.

"After that, Bardock knew he was right and tried warning the other Saiyans of Frieza's plan, but no one believed him as despite his battle power, Bardock was still seen as a low-class warrior. So, we stole an Attack Ball in the middle of the night and sent you to Earth where you'd be safe. The next day Bardock had another vision and went to confront Frieza himself, but despite trying his best, Frieza sent an attack powerful enough to destroy planet Vegeta." Gine finished, while Goku looked at her with wide eyes.

He felt relieved that he wasn't sent to Earth to wipe out all life, but was instead sent there by his parents so he could be safe. After a moment, Goku walked over to his mother and hugged her.

"Thank you." Goku said, with Gine smiling and hugging her son for the first time in years.

"I just have one question, what're you doing in hell?" Goku asked, after breaking the hug, as just looking at his mother, she didn't seem like someone who belonged in hell.

Hearing that, Gine's mind drifted to when she first arrived at the Check-In Station.

*Flashback*

"What?" Gine asked, looking at Yemma.

It had finally come to her turn to be judged of where she'll go, with most of the Saiyans in front of her being sent straight to hell for the atrocities they've committed, even if they didn't do it maliciously, they still helped in wiping out dozens of planets. Though there were a rare few that were sent to heaven.

Gine had tried finding Bardock, but didn't find him among the hundreds of Saiyans. Now she was at the front of line and had asked Yemma if his soul was already judged, but the answer surprised her.

"I don't know where Bardock is. He should have arrived here like the rest. In fact, he should have been the first here, since he was closest to the attack, but he's not. I asked the Kais and the Grand Kai, but they don't know either, he just vanished." Yemma answered.

This made Gine look down in sadness at not getting to see her husband again, or even knowing what happened to him.

"Now as for you. Given you committed little, if any, atrocities in the Saiyan Army and the Frieza Force, so you'll be able to go to heaven." Yemma said, with Gine nodding, but before she left, she had another question.

"If Bardock was here, where would he end up?" Gine asked, with Yemma flipping through his book to check.

"Bardock would have gone to hell. While he wasn't evil, he did take part in the destruction of numerous planets and civilizations." Yemma answered.

"Then if it's alright with you, King Yemma, I'd like to go to hell instead." Requested Gine, much to Yemma's surprise.

"Uh, you sure?" Yemma asked, since this is the first time someone's actually requested to go to hell, instead of heaven.

"Yes, I'm sure." Gine said, nodding.

If Bardock was meant to go to hell, then she'll make sure she's there to greet him.

*End Flashback*

"Since then, I've been here, waiting for Bardock to arrive." Gine said with her head lowered, since even after all this time, Bardock still hasn't shown up.

It made her worried that something happened to him, if he was trapped or stuck somewhere.

Hearing this, Goku frowned not like the idea of his mother just waiting in hell for his father to arrive, which could who knows how long. Though that gave Goku an idea.

"Why don't you come with me to King Kai's planet. My friends will be collecting the Dragon Balls, seven magical wish granting orbs, to revive me. You could come too, and we could find out what happened to dad." Goku offered, since it'd also give him a chance to get know his mother, along with introducing her to his family, along with getting to know a friendly Saiyan.

Gine was touched at her sons offer to be revived and nodded in acceptance, since it'd be nice to have a second chance at life, and hopefully find out what happened to her husband.

Plus, she remembered Kakarot say he had sons, so she'll get to meet her grandbabies!

Though that also reminded her that she'll have to… discipline her oldest son for kidnapping his nephews.

*Earth*

Raditz suddenly paused in his training and felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

"What is it?" Piccolo questioned at seeing the Saiyan suddenly freeze up.

"…I sensed a disturbance." Raditz said gravely.

Something told him that he should start sleeping with one eyes open.

*Hell*

Pulling out the communicator Yemma gave her, having left the option to go to heaven open to her, should she ever change her mind, and gave it to her as a means to contact him, she turned it on.

"So, did you change your… What the hell are you doing in hell?!" Yemma shouted when he saw Goku, who scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ehehe, funny story, I caught a ride on the street cleaner, but ended up falling off the path. Do you think you could send someone to get us out of here?" Goku asked, with Yemma groaning in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll send some ogres to bring you back. But this the only time, if you fall off the path again, you will be stuck in hell until your friends revive you, the same goes for you, Gine." Yemma warned, with both Saiyans nodding in understanding, before the communication ended.

With that, Goku and Gine waited for their help to arrive, though Goku tensed when he saw six more Saiyans walking towards them.

"Hey Gine! Is that Bardock?!" One of the Saiyans asked, when they saw Goku standing beside her.

Looking at his mother, Goku saw her smile and wave at the Saiyans, making him relax.

"No, he's still not here. This Kakarot, our son. Kakarot, these are your fathers teammates Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, Leek, and Taro." Gine introduced, with the Saiyans looking at Goku in surprise, before smiling/smirking and greeting him.

"So, you're Bardock's second kid, I swear you look just like him. You've definitely got his strength." Tora said, shaking Goku's hand tightly and feeling how strong his grip was.

"You were my dad's team?" Goku asked.

"Oh yeah, we were all low-class Saiyans, but together there wasn't a better team than us." Fasha answered smirking.

"How'd you end up here, anyway?" Leek asked.

Goku and Gine explained everything that happened of how Goku ended up in hell, all the way to them waiting for their help to come. Goku even offered them a chance to be revived as well, since if mother trusted them and they were his father's team, then they had to be good.

But surprisingly, they rejected the offer.

"We've done a lot of bad things, killed thousands, wiped out dozens of species. We have a lot to make up for, and besides, even if we're dead, we're still Saiyans and this place is filled with strong fighters." Said Tora, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Okay, if you're sure." Said Goku.

"Yeah, but we do have a favor to ask Kakarot. If you ever see that bastard, Frieza, make sure to remind him why Saiyans are the strongest fighters in the Universe." Tora said smirking, knowing if anyone could finally kill Frieza, it's Bardock's son.

"Definitely." Goku agreed, while he may not agree with the Saiyans and their way of life, after meeting his mother and his father's team, he knew not all Saiyans were evil and he'll make sure this Frieza guy pays not only for the Saiyans, but all the other people he's killed as well.

"And for what it's worth, we're glad we met you, Kakarot, even if it was only once. Good luck, to both of you." Said Tora.

*Earth*

*Timeskip-Two Weeks*

Naruto swung from the monkey chain with one of the monkeys holding his tail, looking to be unconscious from having his tail grabbed and pulled. Though after a few swings, Naruto suddenly grabbed hold of the cliff and looked at the monkeys with a wide grin.

"I'm okay!" Naruto said, pleased that his training has paid off and he no longer loses his power and faints when his tail is grabbed.

The monkeys cheered at seeing that it worked.

*Later*

"Thanks again for the help me, you guys." Naruto said to the monkeys, who nodded, with one of them stepping forward and handing Naruto a large bag filled with fruits, vegetables, and other editable plants found in the forest.

"Thanks, these will keep me fed for a couple weeks! See ya later!" Said Naruto waving to the monkeys as he left to continue his survival training.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has worked with monkey's to strengthen his tail, just like Goku in the original "Dragon Ball", while Goku has fallen into hell where rather than meeting Goz and Mez, he instead met his mother Gine, who told him the truth of why he was sent to Earth. Goku then offered to have Gine be revived along with him and help her find out what happened to Bardock. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing one of the DBZ Movies, with Naruto going up against Garlic Jr. and his minions, with help from his friends and allies. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Three months have passed since Naruto and Gohan had begun their survival training, while the rest of the Z-Fighters were also training for the arrival of the Saiyans. With Tien, Yamcha and Krillin training with Kami and Mr. Popo, while Piccolo and Raditz trained together.

Both the Saiyan and Namekian also found themselves growing stronger with having someone to spar against, rather than if they were training on their own. Or in Piccolo's case, against his clones.

After sparring against each other for a few hours, the two sat down to rest and recover their strength. Though they weren't allowed to rest long, when suddenly, they were both hit by a powerful energy blast that consumed them both.

*The Lookout*

Kami's eyes snapped open as he gasped in pain, while using his staff to remain standing.

"Is something wrong, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked, with Kami nodding as he stood up, with his breathing being slightly strained.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just felt Piccolo, he was attacked and nearly killed, but he's still alive, obviously" Kami said, given if Piccolo was dead, he would be too.

Still, the fact Piccolo was suddenly attacked, with the intent to kill, it worried Kami of who could have ambushed him. The Guardian's first thought was that Raditz had betrayed him but dismissed that thought as he also sensed Raditz had been attacked as well.

'Then who could have attacked them? There aren't that many beings on Earth powerful enough to be able to try and kill both Piccolo and Raditz. That only leaves the chance that these beings are not from Earth. But perhaps Piccolo and Raditz weren't the targets, whoever attacked could know about me and knows that I would die if Piccolo was killed, while Raditz was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. But the number of people who know of mine and Piccolo's connection is very limited, and the only one who would know that and want me gone is…oh no.' Kami thought with his eyes widening in realization of who attacked Piccolo and Raditz, and it was worse than what the Guardian could have imagined.

Garlic Jr. has returned, and Kami knew what he was after.

"Mr. Popo, send Tien and Yamcha to Kame House to collect the Four Star, Three Star, and Six Star Dragon Balls and hide them in the Lookout, now!" Kami said urgently.

"Alright, I'll go get the maggots." Said Mr. Popo, given they're likely back from wherever he sent them, after dying a couple dozen times.

Kami, meanwhile, looked forward and gripped his staff tightly, he may be old, but he will find his old rivals son and stop him, as well as whatever he's planning.

*With Naruto*

Meanwhile, Naruto stood in a clearing, surrounded by several people wearing green and yellow Gi's with the kanji for "crane" on the front. These were the remnants of the Crane School, once lead by Master Shen, the rival of Master Roshi and the Turtle School.

After his actions in the 22nd and the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments, Master Shen and the Crane School were disgraced, with his school's reputation in shambles. Resulting in the disgraced Master committing seppuku as a result.

His remaining students in return wanted to take vengeance against the Turtle School, particularly Goku, as well as Tien and Chiaotzu, whom they blamed for their school falling apart and their Master's death. But they were smart enough to know that even together, they couldn't win against them, especially Goku. Instead they would take revenge on Goku through Naruto and Gohan, after learning he had two sons and who they were.

When they told Naruto all of this, believing they would succeed and kill him, Naruto simply replied with a very Saiyan-like smirk, before getting in his stance. That had made them hesitate for a moment, having expected him to be afraid, but instead looked ready to fight and they remembered that Goku had been able to beat Tien, the strongest of the Crane School.

But they didn't back down, their desire for revenge made them attack, believing their superior numbers would help them win in the end.

Immediately, they all jumped at Naruto, intending to make he couldn't dodge all their attacks, only for Naruto to do just that by jumping straight into the air above them. Using their shock at seeing him jump that high, Naruto quickly delivered a kick to the head of one of the Crane students, before punching another in the stomach and then uppercutting him, taking out two opponents in a few seconds.

The rest of the Crane students quickly snapped out of their shock and moved to attack from behind, only Naruto to again dodge their attacks by backflipping over them, while grabbing two of them by their Gi and flipped them over, smashing them into the ground.

Looking at the remaining five enemies, Naruto quickly ran towards them and jumped, delivering a spin kick to two of their heads, while continuing his momentum to hit the third with an axe kick, and for the last two, Naruto grabbed onto their shoulders and flipped over them, while smashing their heads together.

Looking at all his beaten opponents, Naruto smirked at how quickly he took them all down. He then threw a punch behind him, straight into the groin of tenth one he sensed hiding, and then punched him in the face.

'I've gotten way stronger than I was before, and just in three months! Just imagine how strong I'll be in six!' Naruto thought excitedly, having spent every day of the past three months increasing his strength, speed, and skills, even better was that he didn't have about keeping his training a secret from his mother.

He was finally able to let out his full Saiyan side, without anyone trying to stop him.

Though Naruto does love his family very much, even if his mother, despite how overbearing she can be, since he knew she just wanted what was best for him and Gohan. But after being on his own for the past three months, he was seeing just how restricted he was. Especially with his mother trying to force him to become something he obviously wasn't, nor wanted to be.

He didn't want to be a doctor, a scholar, a professor, or anything like that! He was a fighter, and proud of it!

*Later*

After some time, Naruto managed to arrive in a nearby town and turn the Crane School students into the authorities, along with collecting the bounties on their heads. Apparently, after their school fell apart, they resorted to becoming bandits, known for attacking and killing any travelers they encountered.

That was another thing Naruto's done during his training, becoming a Bounty Hunter and a Mercenary, in order to have a steady stream of income and get real battle experience. He seemed to have a real knack for it, but he remembered what his uncle Raditz said of Saiyans basically being intergalactic mercenaries, so he figured it was something he was perfect for.

He spent some time in the town to buy some supplies for his training and to relax for a little. Though he was now leaving to resume his training.

Naruto suddenly stopped when he sensed three Ki signatures above him. Looking up, Naruto was surprised when he saw three beings flying in the air, and from what he could see, they definitely weren't human. Even more surprising was that he could see one of them holding a Dragon Ball, like the ones his father had.

Looking to where they were flying, Naruto could just barely make out a castle off in the distance, floating over the Red Sea.

'Huh, that might be a fun place to see, and maybe I'll find some strong opponents to fight!' Naruto thought, excited at the chance of fighting stronger opponents and immediately set off for the castle.

*Later*

*Garlic Castle*

"Where are the rest?!" Demanded Garlic Jr., while glaring at his minions, Nicky, Gingers, and Sansho, for returning with only one Dragon Ball, meaning they now only had two of the seven.

"We couldn't find any others sir; we could only find one Dragon Ball, so far." Said Nicky.

"Well did you find any at Capsule Corporation? What about Kame House? Or Goku's House?!" Garlic Jr. asked, getting a negative response for each location.

This made the Makyan angry as he realized that their plan to get rid of Kami by killing Piccolo failed, and that the Guardian of Earth has likely hidden the other Dragon Balls. Though what Garlic Jr. was unaware of, or simply overlooking due to his hatred of Kami, was that by killing Piccolo and by default Kami, the Dragon Balls would turn to stone, rendering them useless.

*With Naruto*

"Wow, this place is really freaky." Naruto stated, while looking around the castle.

After reaching the sea, Naruto had flown across, having taught himself how to fly from the few times he saw his father do it, to the castle and climbed up. While he could have just flown up to the castle, he wanted to conserve his Ki since he didn't know how many enemies would be here. Besides, climbing up would be good training.

Entering the castle, Naruto didn't see or hear the Capsule Corp Plane containing Bulma, Roshi, Launch and Chichi. The latter being with them as she refused to leave until she saw her sons, along with giving Piccolo a piece of her mind, and her fist, for kidnapping them. Plus, no one wanted to try and get to her to go home and have her get angry at them.

The reason they were flying to Garlic Jr.'s castle was because Bulma saw, with the Dragon Radar, that there was a Dragon Ball inside, with another on its way, making her realize that someone was collecting them. And in their experience, anyone collecting the Dragon Balls usually had nefarious intentions. So, they had left Kame House to go collect the Dragon Balls and stop whoever was collecting them, though they had also left before Tien and Yamcha arrived for the ones they already collected.

*With Garlic Jr.*

"Hmm." Garlic Jr. said, looking up when he suddenly sensed someone enter his castle.

This also alerted him to Bulma, Roshi, Launch and Chichi arriving as well, making him growl in irritation at the intruders.

"Ginger, deal with the intruders outside! Nicky and Sansho, get the one who dared enter my castle!" Garlic Jr. ordered, with his minions nodding and going to complete their given tasks.

Ginger immediately vanishing from inside the castle, and appeared outside of it, flying right in front of the Capsule Corp Plane. Without hesitating, Ginger blasted the plane with his eye beams and destroyed it. Thankfully, Roshi had sensed Ginger appearing, before quickly grabbing the girls and jumped out before the plane blew up.

"Kamehameha!" Roshi said, using the Kamehameha to slow their descent, until they could safely fall to the ground.

Thankfully, Ginger had already returned to the castle, believing they died in the explosion.

*With Naruto*

"Huh? Were those explosions?" Naruto wondered, after hearing something explode outside.

Though before he could go and see what it was, Naruto was suddenly attacked from behind, crashing through several pillars and the wall, before landing outside the castle again. Getting up, Naruto shook his head, while blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth. Looking to see who attacked him, Naruto saw Sansho and Nicky, making him smirk and wipe the blood away.

"Well, at least I finally found a fight to push my limits." Naruto commented, before charging them.

But before Naruto could reach them, he was stopped when Kami and Krillin appeared in front of him.

"What? Krillin? Who's this?" Naruto asked, recognizing Krillin, but not Kami, though he did see that the Guardian was of the same race as Piccolo.

"Hey Naruto, this is Kami, the Guardian of Earth." Krillin said, while confused at Naruto being here, but knew it wasn't the time to ask.

"Correction, he's a soon to be dead Guardian of my soon to be conquered world." Said Garlic Jr., having left his throne room the moment he sensed Kami appear in his fortress.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"His name is Garlic Jr., the son of an old rival of mine for the title of Earth's Guardian. His father, Garlic Sr., wanted to become Guardian so he could conquer Earth and enslave humanity. But when I was chosen instead, he lead an army of Demon Clansmen to the Lookout to overthrow me and take the position by force. My predecessor managed to stop Garlic and his Demon followers, sealing them away, but now it seems his son is following his father's footsteps." Kami explained, with Garlic Jr. grinning maniacally.

"Yes, and once I've killed you and collected the Dragon Balls, I will make my wish for immortality and rule Earth for eternity!" Garlic Jr. declared, just as Ginger appeared beside his master, while Naruto, Kami, and Krillin prepared for a fight.

But before they could start, Bulma, Chichi, Launch and Roshi ran over to them. Having only heard the end of Kami's story, which was enough information for them to know what was going on.

"Naruto!" Chichi said, overjoyed at seeing one of her sons, but also getting angry that he was here in the middle of a battle.

"Mom?!" Said Naruto, surprised to see his mother here.

"What do you think you're doing here?! You shouldn't be here fighting; you shouldn't be fighting at all! You should be home, where it's safe!" Chichi said, with Naruto looking at her with a raised brow.

"Uh, mom, you can't exactly say that, given you're here and you're wearing that." Said Naruto, seeing his mother was wearing the outfit she wore to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Th-that's different! I'm an adult and know how to fight, while you are a child!" Said Chichi, flustered and refusing to back down.

"Yes, yes, such a touching reunion. It's almost a shame I have to kill you all now." Garlic Jr. said sarcastically, before turning to his minions.

"You three, kill the humans, but leave Kami. Only I have the privilege of killing him." Said Gaelic Jr., with his minions nodding and charged the humans, with Ginger attacking Roshi, Nicky fighting Krillin, and Sansho facing against Naruto and Chichi.

Roshi dodged Ginger's attempt to tackle him, before jumping and kicking the Makyan in the back, then sped in front of Ginger and sent straight back to the ground with a punch to the face.

"I may be old, but I can still teach you a lesson." Roshi stated, while Ginger growled at him.

With a roar, Ginger fired a KI Blast at Roshi, which the Turtle Hermit jumped over and fired his own Ki Blast at the Makyan. Dodging the blast, Ginger jumped into the air and engaged Roshi in a close quarters fight, both sending punches and kicks at their opponents, neither getting an advantage over the other.

Krillin was having similar luck against Nicky but was having better luck at get some hits against his opponent, though also taking some hits of his own.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!" Krillin said, after jumping up above Nicky and firing the Ki blast at him.

"Lozenges Blast!" Nicky said, firing his own green Ki attack.

Both attacks collided against each other, resulting in an explosion and dust cloud. Using the dust as cover, Krillin flew behind Nicky and knocked him away with a spin kick to his chest, with the former monk flying after him.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Chichi fought against Sansho, despite Chichi not wanting Naruto to fight. During the fight, Chichi also noticed how fast and strong Naruto was, being able to dodge Sansho's attacks quickly, and countering with his own. He displayed skills far above any he should have gained after being on his own for three months, given she didn't see Piccolo with him, she could only guess he's being put through survival training on his own.

'Goku, you are in so much trouble when you get back!' Chichi thought after realizing her husband must have been training Naruto in secret, despite her not wanting him to train either of their sons to fight.

Unfortunately, the fights took a turn for the worse when Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho increased their power and transformed into more buff versions of themselves, leading to Roshi and Chichi being overwhelmed, while leaving only Naruto and Krillin to fight.

Though they were starting to get tired from fighting the three stronger opponents and having to use Ki attacks more often to do any actual damage. Though Naruto was doing better, since he had released more of his power to keep up, but they knew they had to think of something to end the fight soon.

Thankfully, help came in the form of Piccolo and Raditz, with the Namekian extending his arm and grabbed Ginger before slamming him down on the ground, while the Saiyan unleashed his Double Sunday attack blasting Nicky and Sansho away.

Landing on the ground, everyone was on guard at seeing Piccolo and Raditz, though Naruto only for the latter.

"You've gotten stronger than I expected in the past three months." Piccolo stated, having sensed Naruto's power and saw him holding his own against those three.

"He's a Saiyan, it's only natural for him to grow stronger, when having the knowledge, drive and training to do so. Though given his growth rate and latent power, perhaps humans and Saiyans are genetically compatible to the point where interbreeding results in more powerful hybrid offspring." Raditz stated as an afterthought, both after seeing his nephews power before and now seeing Naruto's power level was even higher than when he got angry during his fight with Piccolo and Kakarot.

Seeing everyone on guard at their presence, Piccolo spoke, though kept an eye on their enemies.

"The Saiyan and I have formed a truce. He's offering us assistance against his former allies, and from what he's told me, we'll need all the help we can get against them." Piccolo said, though they were still weary.

Naruto touched the set of triple vertical scars going through his eye, the one Raditz gave him, before speaking.

"I won't forgive Raditz, but if he's helping us, so I'm willing to give him a chance." Naruto stated, shocking everyone.

"Naruto, you sure we can trust him?" Krillin asked wearily.

"Piccolo is right, we need as much help as we can get, since we don't know how strong these Saiyans are." Answered Naruto.

This made Krillin nod, he trusted Goku and he'll trust his son as well. The others nodded soon after, knowing Naruto and Piccolo were right, they needed all the help they can get.

"Right, now let's deal with these clowns." Piccolo said as he and Raditz stood beside Naruto and Krillin.

"Mom, Roshi, protect Bulma and Launch." Said Naruto, given those two can't fight or use Ki.

"What?! No, I won't let you fight alo-"

"Chichi, the boy is right, at this point we'd just get in the way." Roshi said cutting her off, with Chichi glaring at him before sighing, knowing he was right, and they couldn't let Bulma and Launch get hurt before looking at her son.

"We will be having a talk about this, young man." Chichi said.

"Yeah sure, after we deal with the Saiyans." Replied Naruto nonchalantly, annoying Chichi.

"No, after this." Said Chichi, not liking her son's change in attitude.

"Enough talking, let's fight!" Nicky shouted as they charged each other again.

Piccolo fought against Ginger blocking and deflecting his attacks before bringing his knee up into the Makyan's stomach, then uppercutting him followed by an axe kick and slamming his clasped hands down on his back.

Raditz grabbed Nicky's fist and slammed his own into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The Saiyan grabbed by his hair and smashed his head against the ground, before throwing him into the air and punching him repeatedly higher and higher, before finally grabbing him again and spinning around a few times to build up momentum and threw Nicky back to the ground.

Finally Naruto and Krillin engaged Sansho, with them having a much better time fighting against only one of them. But partway through the fight though Krillin went over to the others, when he saw that Naruto can handling it on his own.

Eventually Naruto, Piccolo, and Raditz threw their opponents against each other and powered up their attacks.

"Masenko HA!"

"Saturday Crush!"

"Kamehameha!"

The three attacks collided against the Makyan's, before consuming them and leaving nothing left.

"Alright, let's go deal with their boss." Piccolo said, while feeling that Kami's fight wasn't going well.

Nodding, they all ran to where Kami was fighting Garlic Jr. and saw the Guardian on one knee panting, while Garlic Jr. looked fine and smirking at Kami. Only to frown when he saw the others and could no longer sense his minions.

"Hmph, so you managed to kill my minions. No matter, I'll just deal with you all myself!" Garlic Jr. said, before he transformed as well into a larger and bulkier version of himself.

But before he could gloat about his greater power, he gasped in pain when Naruto suddenly jump kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back.

"Thanks, you just made it easier for us to hit you!" Naruto said, with Garlic Jr. growling in anger.

"Little brat, I'll kill you first!" Garlic Jr. roared, before firing his Death Impact from his belly, only for Naruto to dodge it.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" Said Piccolo, blasting Garlic Jr. in the back, while he was focused on Naruto.

Seeing an opening, Raditz rushed in and grabbed Garlic Jr., throwing him into the air where Naruto was waiting, and smashed his elbow on top of Garlic Jr.'s head, sending him back to the ground. Piccolo then sped to Garlic Jr., where he punched him in the face, sending him crashing into a wall.

Pulling himself out of the wall, Garlic Jr. panted in anger that he was being overwhelmed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! That's it, I'll get rid of all of you once and for all! Behold, the Dead Zone!" Garlic Jr. said, heightening his Ki and opening a portal to the Dead Zone, creating strong winds that started sucking everything in.

"Now fall into the Dead Zone and suffer for all eternity!" Said Garlic Jr., smiling madly at seeing them being sucked closer to the portal.

Though while he opened the portal, it also kicked up some dust, which blew into Launch's face making her face scrunch up before she sneezed turning her hair blonde and glared at Garlic Jr..

"HEY! You Santa's Elf reject, eat lead!" Launch said, pulling out her machine gun and unloading it straight at Garlic Jr..

Unfortunately, the bullets didn't affect him in his transformed state, heck they wouldn't have worked even in his normal state, but it did get his attention and anger pointed towards them.

"Worthless insects! DIE!" Garlic Jr. shouted, before firing a powerful energy blast at them.

Acting quickly, Raditz grabbed Launch, while Kami and Krillin grabbed Roshi and Bulma. Naruto quickly grabbed his mother just as the attack hit, barely able to jump out of the way of it.

"Mom?!" Naruto said, setting her down in worry and saw she was knocked out.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto glared at Garlic Jr. for hurting his mother and immediately vanished, before appearing in front of Garlic Jr. with his hands cupped.

"KamehameHA!" Naruto shouted, firing the blast at Garlic Jr., while putting all his power into it, along with the rage boost from his anger making it even stronger.

The result ended with Garlic Jr. crying out in agony from the pointblank blast, along with being sent flying into the Dead Zone portal, while being obliterated by the blast.

Stopping his attack, Naruto saw both Garlic Jr. and the portal were gone, much to his satisfaction at getting rid of the bastard for hurting his mother.

*Later*

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Raditz." Blue-haired Launch said with a short bow, with Raditz grunting in response and crossing his arms.

He only helped to show that he was being honest at helping them against his former comrades, and he figured it'd go a long way in earning some trust by helping one of their friends. Besides, he still wants to figure out how her hair and personality keeps changing.

"Okay, Chichi's in the plane, let's go Naruto." Bulma said, having brought out a spare Capsule Plane, since she always keeps a few with her just in case.

"I'm actually not going with you guys. I'm going back to my training." Naruto said, making the two nervous, since they couldn't exactly make him come with them, but they also knew Chichi was going to be beyond pissed when she wakes up and finds out that they let him go.

"See ya guys, Kami and I heading back to the Lookout to continue training for the Saiyans." Krillin said, while waving to his friends.

"I'll also have Tien and Yamcha return the Dragon Balls they took from Kame House." Said Kami, surprising Bulma, Launch, and Roshi, since they didn't know they took them.

But they understood why, after seeing Garlic Jr. and learning about his plans.

With that, Bulma, Roshi and Launch entered the plane and flew off to resume collecting the Dragon Balls, while Krillin and Kami teleported back to the Lookout. Piccolo and Raditz stayed for a moment and looked at Naruto.

"You've impressed me back there, both with your strength and fighting abilities. But don't let it get to you, once the six months are over, then the real training begins for you and Gohan." Piccolo said, before he and Raditz flew off to resume their own training.

Nodding at his words, Naruto looked off in the distance, more motivated than ever to get stronger.

'I won't ever let someone I care about get hurt again, not if there's something I can do about it!' Naruto swore.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has grown stronger during his survival training along with fully embracing his Saiyan side. He also reunited with Bulma, Launch, Roshi, Krillin, Piccolo, Raditz, and his mother, along with formally meeting Kami. We also saw Naruto take out Garlic Jr. after getting angry at his mother being hurt, and because Garlic Jr. couldn't wish for immortality he was permanently killed. Finally Naruto has gone off to resume his training, now more determined to get stronger to protect the people he loves. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be getting a look into Goku and Gine in the afterlife and finally arriving at King Kai's planet and beginning their training. Then we'll move onto Naruto and Gohan at the end of their survival training and meeting some new friends. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Finally! We made it!" Goku said, as he and his mother stood at the end of Snake Way, and looked up at the planet at the end, which they guessed was King Kai's Planet.

They didn't know how long they had been running on the winding path, which if they did, they'd know it'd be five and a half months, but both Saiyans had finally reached the end.

"It's, not as big as I was expecting." Gine said, while staring at the small planet.

"Maybe. But come on, the sooner we meet King Kai, the sooner we can start training under him." Goku said, knowing he probably didn't have much longer until the Saiyans arrived, and he didn't want to waste another second.

Gine had also decided to join in the training, once they arrive. While she was more kind-hearted than most Saiyans, she was still a Saiyan, so she did enjoy training and fighting, like the rest of her people, she just didn't go out of her way to look for a fight.

Nodding, mother and son jumped onto the planet. Though the moment they landed, Goku immediately fell to his hands and knees.

"Woah! Wasn't expecting that." Goku said, feeling gravity was much stronger than he was used to on Earth.

Looking at his mother, Goku was surprised to see her standing perfectly straight, not looking the least bit strained by the gravity.

"The gravity here is about the same as it was on Planet Vegeta." Said Gine, after seeing the look on her son's face.

Nodding, Goku took a moment to try and stand up.

Though their attention soon turned to a sound, with the two seeing a monkey looking at them curiously.

"What, a monkey?" Goku said, confused as to what a monkey was doing here, only to remember where they were.

"Wait, are you King Kai?" Asked Goku, with the monkey tilting his head in confusion at the question.

Believing this was King Kai, Goku wondered how they were supposed to communicate, as it didn't seem he could talk, or maybe this was some sort of test.

'Maybe I should try copying him.' Goku thought, before he began copying the monkeys movements and posture.

Making Gine facepalm with a light blush on her face, despite giggling a bit at the sight, finding it both funny and a little embarrassing. Given that Saiyans were already considered nothing, but monkeys, by Frieza and his Elite Fighters, given their tails and the ability to transform into Oozarus, and now her son was copying a monkey's movements.

"What're you doing?" Asked a slightly nasal voice, making both Saiyans look and saw a short, round blue skinned being, with antenna on his head.

"Who are you?" Gine asked.

"I'm King Kai, and that is Bubbles, my friend and pet monkey. I'm guessing that you are Goku." King Kai said, having been informed by Kami of the situation on Earth and that Goku would be arriving to receive training from him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Goku, and I'm here to be trained by you King Kai." Goku said sheepishly at believing the monkey, Bubbles, was King Kai.

"Right, and who's this?" King Kai asked, while looking at Gine, having not been informed of another Saiyan arriving.

"Oh right, this is mom, Gine. I met her in Hell, where I offered her the chance to be revived, along with me, and joined me on the trip here. Is it alright if she trains too?" Goku asked, with King Kai shrugging nonchalantly.

"Sure, but it just means you'll both have to pass my test." King Kai said seriously.

"What kind of test?" Gine asked, while not surprised they'd have to pass a challenge before they would be trained.

"Yep, your test is that the both of you have to make me laugh." Replied King Kai, with the two Saiyans blinking at how easy the test seemed.

*Later*

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahahahaha, aaaah. Okay, okay, you both pass. Wow, that was a good one." King Kai said, after getting his laughter under control, while both Saiyans were relieved that it wasn't that difficult to get King Kai to laugh.

"Alright, your first test, is to catch Bubbles." King Kai stated, getting dumbfounded looks from the two at getting what they believed to be another easy test.

Though it quickly turned to disbelief, when they looked at Bubbles, only for him to immediately speed away, surprising them with his speed.

'This is definitely going to take a while.' Thought the mother and son as they ran off to catch Bubbles.

*Timeskip – With Naruto*

'Come on, where is he.' Naruto thought, while walking along a beach, searching for his brother.

Today was the last day of their survival training, so Naruto had decided it would be good to meet up with Gohan again and see how much he's progressed in his own training. Unfortunately, he had been delayed by a sudden storm, forcing Naruto to take shelter.

Once the storm had passed, Naruto had set out, following Gohan's Ki signature to his location.

'There he is!' Naruto thought, after sensing that Gohan's energy was close.

Running off towards his brother's location, Naruto soon arrived and saw Gohan unconscious on the beach. Though he was angered when he saw two kids around Gohan, trying to steal from him!

"Hey! Get away from my brother!" Naruto shouted, while running up and glaring at the two kids, who jumped away in fright at his sudden appearance.

"Yo-you're brother? We-we're sorry!" The boys said, while standing in front of the girl.

Naruto continued to glare at the two for trying to steal from his brother, but before he could chase them away, Gohan groaned freaking the two kids out even further.

"He's alive!" Screamed the girl, having initially believed Gohan to be dead.

Looking at Gohan, Naruto took a moment to reign his temper, before picking him up over his shoulder and looked at the two kids.

"I'm sorry for scaring you both. Do you have anywhere we could stay?" Naruto asked, with the children nodding slowly.

"Yeah, we do. Come on, follow us. I'm Rom, and this is my little sister, Chico. Who are you?" Asked Rom.

"I'm Son Naruto, and this is my twin brother, Son Gohan." Naruto introduced as he followed the siblings.

*Later*

Gohan groaned and rubbed his head, feeling it pounding loudly.

"Hey, you're awake." Said a familiar voice, making Gohan's eyes snap open and sit up to see Naruto.

"Naruto!" Gohan said, excited and happy to see his brother again, especially after so many months alone.

Naruto smiled as he and Gohan hugged, happy to be reunited again.

"It's good to see you again. Nice Gi by the way." Naruto said, having noticed Gohan wearing a Gi like their dad's, except with the kanji for "Demon", instead of "Turtle", along with having a sword.

"Thanks, I think Piccolo made it for me after I ruined my old clothes. Did he make yours?" Gohan asked, seeing Naruto wearing his own Gi, but rather than orange and dark blue, it was black with a burnt orange long-sleeve undershirt and white boots.

Before Naruto could reply and tell Gohan that he bought it, Chico and Rom came into the room.

"Oh he's awake, that's good." Rom said, relieved to see Gohan awake.

"Huh, who are you two?" Asked Gohan.

"Right, Gohan, this is Rom and his sister, Chico, they helped me bring you here and heal you." Naruto answered, with Gohan nodding, and bowed at the two siblings.

"Thank you both for your help." Gohan said politely, while also happy to have more people to interact with.

Nodding at his words, the four children then exited the room. When he saw the state of the rest of the house, Gohan frowned at how ruined and abandoned it looked.

"Do you both live here, alone? What about your parent?" Gohan asked, only to immediately regret it when Rom and Chico looked down in sadness.

"We're orphans. Our parents died two years ago in a tsunami that came and hit the town." Rom said sadly.

"But it's okay, because we still have each other, along with our other friends!" Chico said, smiling brightly, with Rom nodding in agreement, before looking at the brothers.

"What about you two? Are your orphans as well, is that why you were separated?" Asked Rom, making Naruto and Gohan blink, realizing how it might seem with how they were found.

Though before they can explain that their parents are alive, at least their mom was alive and their dad would be back soon enough, and that they were only training, they were interrupted by the sounds of sirens.

"Oh no, they're here!" Rom said fearfully.

"What? Who's here?" Gohan asked.

"The adults from the Home! Come on, we have to get out of here!" Said Rom, before he and Chico ran away from the sirens.

Confused and worried, Naruto and Gohan followed after them, seeing three adults chasing them.

Finally, the four manage to escape their pursuers, with Rom and Chico swinging on a vine to a tree fort, while Naruto and Gohan simply jumped across, the distance not being a problem for the two half-Saiyans.

The adults looked in disbelief at seeing two children performing such a feet, while Rom laughed at them from the fort.

"Okay, now that we're here, would either of you mind explaining just who those people were, and what "the Home" is?" Naruto asked, hoping to get some answers.

"The Home is a terrible place, they force children to do chores and work, and if they're bad, then they're punished. Those guys are from "the Home" and now they know where we are and will try and take us there!" Rom said fearfully, with Chico starting to cry in fear.

Hearing this made Naruto and Gohan frown sadly, feeling empathy for the kids and understanding why they'd want to avoid going to such a place.

Naruto especially didn't like the sound of this "Home", or the people working there, though he wasn't sure why.

"Rom, Chico, who are these guys?" Asked one of the other kids, getting Naruto and Gohan's attention as they saw three more children, though they were surprised when two of them looked like a humanoid fox and dog respectively

"Oh right, these are Naruto and Gohan. Guys, these are Jinku, Hacchi and Yordon." Rom introduced.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Said Gohan.

"Yo." Naruto said.

Before anything else could be said, they all heard a scream outside.

"Oh no, that sounds like Ena!" Yordon said, worried, as they all ran outside and saw a girl, Ena, had been grabbed by the adults, who were about to put her in a black van.

Naruto and Gohan were about to jump down and help her, only for an older boy to beat them to it, attacking the adults and knocking them out, with surprising strength.

"Yeah, Pigero is here!" Jinku cheered, with the other orphans cheering at the sight of their leader.

'Wow, this guy's strong.' Naruto thought, seeing Pigero take out all the adults with one or two hits, even more so since Naruto can sense that he's just a regular human.

Finally, there was just a single adult woman left standing, with the children cheering for Pigero and started throwing rocks and trash at her, much to her grievance.

"Please, would you all just calm down! We just want to help you kids and give you better lives!" She said.

"Liar!" Rom shouted.

"You just want to take us and force us to work!" Said Hacchi.

"Go away!" Chico added.

Hearing his friends' words, Pigero looked at the woman.

"You heard them; we're not going anywhere. Now all of you, get lost." Pigero said, while getting ready to fight them again, much to the children's joy.

"Ugh, fine! But this isn't over, we will be back!" The woman said, as she and the rest of the adults left in a huff.

*Later*

After being properly introduce to Pigero and the rest of the children, Naruto and Gohan simply watched as they went about their day, playing and wrestling with each other. It was an interesting experience, given before their uncle showed up, a normal day for them was training and studying for Naruto, or just studying for Gohan.

"Hey Naruto, Gohan, if you want, I could take you to the top of the tallest building in the village, it gives a great view of the forest and mountains. It's also a good place to act as a lookout, for when those adults show up." Pigero offered, walking up to the twins.

"Sure, that'd be great." Gohan accepted, while Naruto shook his head.

"No thank you, I wanna try and get some more training in." Declined Naruto, knowing with their survival training completed, Piccolo and Raditz will show up any day now to complete the rest of their training.

Nodding, Pigero lead Gohan to the building, while Naruto jumped down to a semi-open area and began going through his kata's. This drew the attention of the other children, who watched in amazement as Naruto performed different kicks and punches.

Seeing the children watching him, Naruto decided to show off a little and backflipped in the air, while cupping his hands behind him.

"Kamehameha!" Naruto shouted, firing the Kamehameha wave into the air, much to the amazement of the kids.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Chico cheered at seeing the Ki blast, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Do another one!" Jinku said excitedly.

Smiling at their eagerness, Naruto nodded, before making a gun shape with his hand and aiming at a tree, while gathering Ki at the tip of his finger.

"Spirit Gun!" Said Naruto, firing the concentrated blast of Ki, that shot cleanly through the tree.

The children cheered at seeing the attack, Naruto's first original attack, that he created. While his dad's attacks were really strong and cool, Naruto also wanted to create his own attacks, rather than just copy other people's techniques.

"Your brother is really strong." Pigero said in amazement, with Gohan smiling and nodding in agreement.

Though he soon looked down solemnly, since Naruto was strong, much stronger than he was.

'But I'm the older brother, I'm supposed to be the strong one who protects him. Instead, Naruto's the one who protects me.' Gohan thought.

Like their father, he knew that Naruto took more after his Saiyan side, after hearing what Raditz said, meaning that Gohan took more after his human side. Given how he doesn't like training and fighting, as much as Naruto and their dad does. But still, his pride as an older brother took several blows, knowing Naruto is the one protecting him. Like when they were kidnapped by their Uncle Raditz, while he just sat and cried. The same happening when they were taken by Piccolo; Naruto protecting him, while he just kept crying.

Gohan could even tell that if he hadn't been in the Attack Ball, Naruto likely would have busted out much sooner, which probably would have stopped their dad from sacrificing himself. But he didn't, out of worry that he could have hurt him.

He also knew the reason Piccolo separated them was because Naruto's own survival training would be hindered, if he was too busy protecting Gohan from danger.

Looking at his hand, Gohan made a fist as a new determination filled him.

'Even if I don't enjoy fighting, like Naruto and dad. I swear, I will never be a burden again! I will become strong, too!' Gohan mentally swore.

No matter what, Gohan will become stronger and won't hold back his loved ones by being weak or a burden, anymore!

*Later*

After finishing his training, Naruto saw that Gohan and the other kids came back with some food that they stole from the city. Once everything was set, they all sat down for dinner, with the half-Saiyan twins holding themselves back from pigging out, like they usual do, as their food was limited, and their new friends needed it more than they did.

Not long after, everyone had gone to sleep, though neither Naruto nor Gohan were able to get any sleep.

Getting up, the brothers went outside and saw Pigero standing guard, not knowing when the adults would be back, or how many would come this time.

"Can't sleep." Pigero said, when he saw them.

"Mm-mm, and there's something we needed to tell you, but never found the chance. We're not orphans." Naruto revealed, with Pigero looking at them surprised.

"You're not? Then why were you both separated?" Asked Pigero.

"We were doing survival training, surviving on our own in the wild. Our mom is still alive, I was actually on my way to see her in our home at Mt. Paozu, when I was caught in that storm." Gohan answered, while not mentioning why they were training, who was training them, and the fact Piccolo basically kidnapped them.

"You guys have a mom?" Ena asked, getting the three's attention and saw the others were awake.

"Could you tell us about her?" Chico asked hopefully, wanting to imagine what it'd be like for them to have a mother again.

"And you said you live on Mt. Paozu, right? That's actually not far from here, if you want, I could take you there in the morning." Pigero offered.

"Really?! That'd be great, thank you!" Gohan said, happy that they'll get to see their mother again.

Naruto was also happy at getting the chance to see his mother again, as despite having already seen her at Garlic Jr.'s Castle, and even though she can be pretty overbearing at times, he couldn't ask for a better one.

'I just hope I can convince her to let us keep training under Piccolo and Raditz.' Naruto thought, figuring that since Raditz was with Piccolo, he would help with their training, when they meet up.

Nodding, Pigero then told them his plan of how they'll get there.

*Next Day*

The next day, Naruto, Gohan and the children all stood outside, waiting for the adults to arrive.

"Did they finally give up." Rom wondered, given how long it was taking.

Thankfully, he was proven wrong, as not long after, they saw the black van approaching and immediately, they sounded the alarm.

The moment they saw the Social Workers come into view, the kids began throwing rocks and pebbles at them.

"Really?! Can't you kid's just please-hey!" The woman screamed, when suddenly, Pigero pulled her out of the van.

"Quick, everyone, get in the van!" Pigero grunted, as he fought to hold the woman long enough for the others to get in.

Nodding, the kids ran to get in the van, but were stopped, when they heard more sirens and saw the police were arriving.

"Scatter!" Naruto shouted, as they all ran from the police.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long until the kids were cornered, before they could escape and hide. While the children were being grabbed, Naruto and Gohan managed to escape and find Pigero handcuffed, with Gohan using his sword to cut his hands free.

Nodding in thanks, Pigero looked and saw his friends being overwhelmed, while gaining a sad expression at the sight, as he realized that they would never stop.

'Maybe, maybe they would be better off at "the Home". I can't provide for them; I can barely protect them. Maybe it would be for the best, so they don't grow up to be delinquents, stealing from others to survive.' Pigero thought, now believing that it'd be best for them to be taken to "the Home".

Though at the same time, Naruto watched the kids being overwhelmed and was getting angrier by the second. As rather than seeing the adults trying to grab the kids, he saw a mob ganging up on a little kid and beating him up.

Seeing this, Naruto felt something inside him snap, and he immediately saw red, both from the vision and his own Saiyan instincts taking over.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Naruto shouted, jumping towards the adults, before Pigero and Gohan could stop him.

Naruto delivered a painful kick to one of the officers arms, grinning sadistically when he heard it snap as the officer let out a scream in agony, before grabbing another and lifted them into the air, and threw them at a four more adults.

Not stopping there, Naruto began savagely punching the police and workers kneecaps, shattering them, as he relished in their screams. Though he then took it a step further as he began launching Ki blasts at them, not strong enough to kill them, but enough to shatter more bones, with a few stray blasts impacting some of their vehicles, destroying them.

Naruto laughed cruelly as he saw the fear on their faces, it only made him attack more, he wanted more! More fear, more pain, more screams!

Eventually, all the adults were gathered together, shaking in fear and pain as Naruto stood over them with a sadistic smile on his face, while charging up a Ki blast to vaporize them.

"Time to die, you worthless humans!" Naruto roared with a malicious smile on his face.

"Naruto, please stop!" Gohan cried out, not wanting his brother to do anything that he will only end up regretting, later.

Though neither he, Pigero, or any of the kids moved to stop him. Out of fear that Naruto would only go after them next, since he might not be able to tell friend from foe, given his current mental state.

Thankfully, before Naruto could fire the Ki blast, he was stopped when a familiar green arm chopped him on the back of the neck, knocking him out, as Piccolo and Raditz stood behind him.

They had flown here, after sensing Naruto's power spike, with it being similar to when he killed Garlic Jr., telling them that whatever happened, made Naruto very angry.

The police and social workers, meanwhile, paled in fear when they saw Piccolo, recognizing him as the Demon King from years ago. This had them all immediately running away, screaming in fear.

"AAAAAH! Please don't hurt us, take the kids, but leave us alone!" The woman screamed as they all crammed into a single police car and drove off.

'They really didn't care!' Pigero thought in disgust that they were running to save themselves, while leaving the rest of them alone, with someone who was clearly dangerous, given their reaction.

Gohan, meanwhile, was on edge at seeing his uncle again.

"Gohan, relax, Raditz is on our side now. I'll explain more, later." Piccolo said, with Gohan nodding slowly, given if Piccolo was with Raditz now, there had to be some truth to his words.

'Now, let's see what exactly had set him off.' Piccolo thought, putting his hand on Naruto's head to read his thoughts.

Piccolo was surprised by what he saw, he couldn't see all of it, just brief flashes that had soon faded, but what he did see had told him exactly why Naruto got as angry as he did.

'Guess I'm not the only reincarnation.' Piccolo thought, putting two and two together, from what he saw.

It wasn't long after, that Naruto woke up, while rubbing his head, not really remembering what happened.

"Good, you're awake. Now let's go, both of you." Piccolo said, knowing they've already wasted enough time.

"What?! But what about them?!" Gohan demanded, while pointing to his and Naruto's friends.

"What about them?" Questioned Raditz, not really caring about some brats.

Especially since they were just going to die anyway, if they don't stop Nappa and Vegeta.

"We can't just leave them!" Naruto said, after shaking off his dizziness.

"Yes we can. Did you both forget your mission!" Piccolo said, while glaring down at them.

"No, we have to stop the Saiyans. But we also won't abandon our friends." Stated Gohan, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

The twins didn't falter under the Namekian and Full-Blooded Saiyans glares, since they refused to abandon their friends.

"Tsk, fine." Said Piccolo, relenting, after seeing they wouldn't budge, and he didn't want to just take them and have it interfering in their training.

"Wh-where a-are w-we su-supposed t-to go?" Jinku asked, with all of them feeling shaken at seeing Naruto go berserk, and nearly being sent to "the Home".

Looking around, Pigero was surprised at seeing the van was still intact.

"Why don't we all get to Mt. Paozu first, then figure it out from there." Pigero suggested, with everyone nodding, before getting in the van.

Once everyone was inside, Pigero drove them off to Mt. Paozu.

*Later*

"MY BABIES!" Chichi said, the moment she saw Naruto and Gohan exit the van and ran up to hug both her sons.

Though she glared venomously at Piccolo and Raditz, both for kidnapping her sons on two separate occasions and their parts in Goku's death, even if Piccolo didn't intend for Goku to die.

"Alright, both of you, we're going inside, you will take off those ridiculous outfits, and put on some respectable clothing, while getting back to studying in your room." Chichi said, grabbing her sons and prepared to drag them inside, only for Naruto to escape her grip, with Gohan doing the same.

"No mom, we have to keep training." Naruto said.

"What?! No you don't, in fact, you shouldn't be training at all, let alone with those two!" Chichi said, while pointing at the Namekian and Saiyan duo.

"Mom, Naruto's right, we can't stop now. We don't have long until the Saiyans arrive, and we can't just sit around, doing nothing." Said Gohan, siding with Naruto.

"Absolutely not! I won't have either of you fighting! You're both children, there are more experienced, adult fighters, who can handle this! Now both of you, inside now!" Chichi said, refusing to even think of letting her sons fight, plus she's still upset with Naruto for fighting Garlic Jr. and his minions.

"MOM!" Naruto shouted, finally having enough, while Gohan and Chichi looked at him surprised at seeing him yell at her.

"Na-"

"No mom! I'm done listening to you telling me to study all the time! I don't want to become a scholar, or a doctor, or anything like that! I'm a fighter, like dad, like the rest of the Saiyans, and I'm proud of it! Gohan may not like it as much as me and dad, but he still trains, because he knows he has the strength to protect people and refuses to not do anything! And you should be proud of us for that, because those are the same things you love about dad! His desire to protect the people he loves, and always pushing himself to become the strongest he can be. So, mom, please, I'm asking you, let us keep training." Naruto said, while giving Chichi a pleading, yet determined, look.

"Mom, he's right. I know you want us to have normal lives, and we love you for it. But we're not normal, we're Saiyans, and right now we have the power and the responsibility to protect our friends, as well as our family. And maybe I won't ever be as strong as Naruto or dad, but if there's a chance I can make a difference, then I'll take that chance." Said Gohan, with determination burning in his eyes, as well.

Chichi looked at her sons in disbelief, not expecting to hear such things from them. Not only that, but for the first time, Chichi felt she was really seeing her boys as they, and not as the little babies who needed her protection, like she had kept seeing them as.

Chichi always knew she wanted the best and brightest futures for her children. Not only that, but she wanted them to be safe and not be pulled into dangerous adventures, like Goku, when he was growing up. It terrified her to think of them getting hurt, or worse, even with the Dragon Balls, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her sons.

But she was also realizing they were right, his strength and determination to protect his loved ones are what always drew her to Goku, and while she could get annoyed with his desire to train constantly, she wouldn't ever want him to change. And yes, they weren't normal boys, as much as she'd like them to be. They were Saiyans, but more than that, they were the sons of Son Goku.

"Oh Kami, I'm a terrible mother!" Chichi exclaimed as the realization hit her, as she began crying.

In her desire to give her sons the best future they could have, she had been neglecting what they themselves would want in life, only trying to push onto them, what she wanted them to be! Now her babies will hate her for trying to force them to become what she wanted, instead of letting them decide for themselves!

"Mom, you aren't a terrible a mother, you're just one who loves her kids and wants to keep them safe. And we'll always love you for it." Gohan said, hugging his mother, with Naruto nodding in agreement and hugging her, as well.

"Yeah, you aren't terrible, you're the coolest mom ever. Besides how many kids can say that their mom can beat up aliens." Said Naruto, grinning at her, while remembering how they fought Garlic Jr.'s minions, with Chichi laughing lightly and hugging her sons, while relieved and thankful to have such great kids as them.

Meanwhile, the orphans smiled at the touching scene, with tears in their eyes. Even Raditz was touched by the scene, as it reminded him of his own mother, minus the whole study crazy part, and how she'd always worry over him and his father, when they'd go out on missions.

"I love you both so much. And…yes you both can continue your training, but I still want you both to study. Just in case either of you decide to leave the Martial Arts Lifestyle, or if it doesn't work out for you. That way, I'll know that you'll have something to fall back on." Chichi said, with the twins nodding in agreement.

She then turned to Piccolo and Raditz, she wasn't happy that they would train her sons, but she also knew that they would make sure they were strong enough to survive the Saiyan Attack.

"I haven't forgiven either of you, at least not yet, but I'm asking you both, please make sure my boys survive this attack." Chichi said, before gaining a sickly sweet smile.

"Because, if so much as a hair is missing, I will personally show you both why Goku cowers in fear of me. Is that clear?" Said Chichi with a dark aura around her.

Piccolo and Raditz gulped, while nodding slowly, as they tried to hide just how terrified they were.

"Good." Chichi said, before looking to the orphans, and crouched down smiling kindly at them.

"I suppose I'll have to ask Bulma if she can help get us a bigger house, as it looks like I'll have more children to take care of." Said Chichi, as the orphans looked shocked and hopeful at hearing this.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

'They're really improving, aren't they.' Chichi thought, while catching glimpses of Naruto and Gohan training with Piccolo and Raditz, with Pigero having also joined in on the training, after the Namekian and Saiyan saw he had potential.

Five days have passed since they had all returned to Mt. Paozu, and Chichi adopting the orphaned children. Since then, Naruto and Gohan have begun training directly under Piccolo and Raditz, with Pigero having joined in on it, two days ago.

Currently, Chichi was doing laundry, with Ena and Chico helping, while they caught glimpses of the boys training. Though their attention soon turned to Launch as she, in her blonde form, came out of the woods, with the rest of the boys, having taught them how to hunt.

After she, Bulma and Roshi learned of Naruto and Gohan's return, Launch had decided to stay with them for the time being, while teaching the boys to be the men of the house, when she was blonde, while helping Chichi and the girls with the chores, when she was blue.

Plus, both versions of Launch wanted to repay Raditz for saving her from Garlic Jr., and she'd admit that she did find the Saiyan rather attractive, with blonde Launch being more open about it. Besides, her attempt at a relationship with Tien wasn't going anywhere, with becoming clear that the man was married to the Martial Arts Lifestyle.

For a time, things were peaceful, but most of them knew it wouldn't be that way for long.

*Space*

Meanwhile, in the middle of space, Vegeta and Nappa were traveling towards Earth, with the Prince of the Saiyans feeling the twitch in his eye grow in intensity as each second passed.

The reason, four simple words that he will forever curse with his dying breath.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Hey Vegeta."

"WHAT?!"

"Can we stop at that bug planet?"

"Nappa, if it'll shut you up for five minutes, then fine!"

Hopefully he'll get the chance to kill something, before he kills his idiot partner.

*King Kai's Planet*

"I did it!" Gine cheered as she held onto Bubbles, having finally managed to catch the monkey.

Given she was more used to increased gravity, thanks to Planet Vegeta's gravity being the same as the gravity on King Kai's planet, it didn't take her that long to catch the fast monkey.

"Well done Gine, now let him go, so Goku can catch him." King Kai said, with Gine stopping her cheering to look at her son in worry.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't he take a break?" Gine asked in motherly concern, as she saw how tired he was.

"No, I'm good. Besides, I think I'm starting to get used to the gravity. So, go on ahead, and let em go." Said Goku reassuringly.

Nodding slowly, Gine dropped Bubbles, who immediately ran off, with Goku chasing after him, while still having some difficulties.

"So, what's next?" Gine asked, looking at King Kai, while wondering on what she'll have to do next.

"Ooooh Gregory~!" Said King Kai, smiling evilly, while pulling out a large hammer.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Goku and Gine have arrived on King Kai's Planet, with Gine not having any trouble with the increased gravity, given it is the same as Planet Vegeta's gravity, then we see Naruto and Gohan meeting with the orphan kids (filler characters) with things taking a very different turn with Naruto getting flashes of his past life and taking out the adults in brutal and sadistic attacks. Thankfully before he could go to far Piccolo and Raditz arrived stopping him, with Piccolo now knowing Naruto is also a reincarnation. Then we see them all return to Mt. Paozu, with Naruto using his patented Talk-no-Jutsu on Chichi to get her to let him and Gohan keep training, with Chichi giving both Piccolo and Raditz a warning of what awaits them should anything happen to her babies, before then adopting all the orphaned children. Finally we get a look at Vegeta and Nappa, with the Prince of all Saiyans slow decent into insanity because of Nappa (He is hilarious and we will quote everything he says), before moving back to the afterlife and seeing Gine has managed to catch Bubbles and is now moving onto chasing Gregory with a hammer. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the arrival of the Saiyans on Earth, along with Goku learning the history of the Saiyans before they joined the Planet Trade Organization. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Man this is really great!" Goku said, scarfing down his lunch, with Gine and King Kai sitting by him, eating their own lunch.

It was the final day before the Saiyans arrived, Goku and Gine finally learning how much time has passed, thanks to King Kai keeping in contact with Kami. The two Saiyans were currently taking a break from their training and having lunch, which Gine had helped prepare.

"Goku, before you leave, I believe it's time I told you about the history of the Saiyans." King Kai said, with Goku pausing and looking at him in confusion.

"The Saiyans? Mom already told me, that they worked for some guy named Frieza, and went to planets to kill everyone before selling them." Goku said frowning, with King Kai nodding at his words.

"That's true, but that's only the later years of when the Saiyans worked for Frieza, I meant before that time. It all started when a group of Saiyans found their way to Planet Plant, home of the Tuffles, a race of intelligent and technologically advanced beings. At first, the Tuffles welcomed the Saiyans and they lived together, the Tuffles in their cities and the Saiyans in the desert wastelands. But really…this was just a lie, the Tuffles had extended the Saiyans a hand of friendship in order to get them to lower their guard, and when they finally did, the Tuffles put control collars on all the Saiyans, in order to keep them obedient and follow their commands." King Kai revealed, shocking Goku, before looking at his mother, who nodded sadly as it was true, having been told by her great-grandmother, who was one of the Saiyans that fought alongside King Vegeta I, when he lead the Saiyan Rebellion.

"What made it worse is that, from what my Great Grandmother told me, the Tuffles thought that they were being benevolent, and were doing us a favor, in some twisted way." Gine said in disgust, having met her Great Grandmother only a couple of times, given how she never even seen her parents and siblings often, due to them not having a concept of family, like most Saiyans.

"The Tuffles forced the Saiyans to do their bidding, whether it was being used as manual labor, experiments, attacking enemy planets, even killing rival Tuffles." Said King Kai to Goku, who was mouthing in horror at hearing what happened.

"Why, why would they do that?! Couldn't they have lived in peace with the Saiyans?!" Goku asked.

"Perhaps, but the Tuffles were a prideful people, in their intelligence and technology. They only saw the Saiyans as savages that were easy to control and use as their slaves. But eventually, the Saiyans were able to break free of their control and they wanted revenge on what the Tuffles did to them. So, they started a civil war that resulted in the Tuffles being wiped out, and the Saiyans taking over Planet Plant, later renaming it Planet Vegeta, after their leader King Vegeta. They took everything from the Tuffles, their technology, their planet, then their lives, paying back everything the Tuffles took from them." King Kai explained, telling Goku the hard truth, given he was unbiased in the events and believed he should know the true history of the Saiyans.

Though that didn't mean the Saiyans weren't still a warrior race that thrived on fighting and crushing their enemies, but they weren't complete monsters. With King Vegeta I genuinely caring for his race, when he lead the rebellion that freed his people, and ruled as the Saiyan's First King.

"After that, it wasn't long until King Cold came to Planet Vegeta, recruiting the Saiyans into the Planet Trade Organization, or the Cold Force back then, before it was renamed the Frieza Force, when he retired and gave it to his youngest son. And then you know the rest, a couple years after Frieza inherited the Planet Trade Organization from his father, he destroyed Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans, reducing them to nearly extinct. With the only Saiyans still around, being those sent to planets as babies, exiles or rogues. Granted, the only Saiyans I know about are you, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz, since I kept an eye on those three, when they worked for Frieza. Who knows if any of the remaining Saiyans after that are still alive?" King Kai said, since even he wasn't all-knowing, and there were still a few in the Planet Trade Organization, outside of Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta, after Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

Heck, some of them were even on the same Squad as those three. Though Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa were the only survivors of the Saiyans that were still in the Planet Trade Organization. Since they either died on missions, or when they were killed by Frieza and Vegeta for one reason, or another.

Goku was silent at hearing this, still torn on what to feel about the rest of his race. When he met Raditz and heard what the Saiyans were like, he believed they were evil and didn't care about them. Then he met his mother and his father's team, seeing that not all Saiyans were bad. And now, he had just learned that the Saiyans were once slaves.

He probably won't figure it out anytime soon. For now, Goku is simply making sure that he's strong enough to protect the Earth, his friends, and his family.

"Alright let's get some last minute training in, then you'll have to go on Snake Way to the Check-In Station." King Kai said, only to immediately stumble at his own words, as he realized his own blunder.

They can't fly! They'd have to run the entire way back, and by the time they get there, the Saiyans will have already arrived!

"Crap! Goku, grab my back, quickly!" King Kai said, with Goku nodding, before he touched King Kai's back as he got in touch with those at Goku's House.

"Hello, Piccolo, Raditz, anyone there." King Kai called out.

_"Kami? Who is this?"_ Asked Piccolo.

_"Who the hell are you and how are you talking in my head?!"_ Questioned Raditz.

"Raditz?" Goku asked, confused, since he wasn't aware Raditz that on their side now.

_"Kakarot?"_ Asked Raditz.

"Okay, now that the greetings are done. This is King Kai, I'm sure Kami that told you about me training Goku, Piccolo. Well, listen you need to revive him, now! The Saiyans will be arriving soon and he still needs to travel to the Check-In Station to get back to Earth! So, yeah it's gonna be a while before he gets back." King Kai said, much to their chagrin, especially Raditz, Piccolo, Naruto, and Gohan, given that they'll be among the ones fighting.

_"Right, well you're lucky that we already have the Dragon Balls."_ Said Bulma, since she and Roshi are currently at the Son Family's house, also.

"Oh, also can you guys also revive my mom, Gine, too, she's here with me." Goku said.

_"W-What?! Mo-Mother is th-there t-t-t-t-t-too?!"_ Raditz exclaimed, a feeling of dread shiver down his body.

"That's right, Raditz. And we'll be having a very long…talk about kidnapping your nephews and trying to kill your brother, okay." Gine said, entering the conversation and they could all just hear the "sweet" smile.

_"…Give me those now!"_ Exclaimed Raditz, with his skin pale, and eyes wide in terror.

_"What the-get off me!"_ Exclaimed Bulma, as she held the capsule that currently contained the Dragon Balls.

_"Gimme those, I need that wish!"_ Raditz cried out in fear, as the others started holding him back, while he reached for it.

_"What the hell are you doing?!"_ Naruto exclaimed as he pulled on Raditz's torso, while mentally wondering how scary his Grandma must be, when she's mad, if she's having his Uncle acting like this.

_"I need to get out of here!"_ Cried Raditz, now in tears of horror.

_"Attack the hedgehog!" _Roared the children, as they began charging at Raditz and began pranking him.

After that, the connection was cut off with a long beep being heard.

"W-Well, th-that j-just h-ha-happened." Stuttered King Kai, as he and Goku looked at Gine fearfully as she had a black aura, with shades of purple and red, around her, while an Oozaru skull with blood leaking from its eyes and mouth, while the former had red glowing dots of light, instead of eyeballs, floated next to her head.

*Mt. Paozu*

"Okay, now that he is taken care of…" Piccolo said, while glaring at the restrained Raditz, after he tried taking the Dragon Balls to wish himself far away from Earth, knowing that if his mother was being revived and she knew what he did, he had to get as far away as possible.

"…summon the dragon." Said Piccolo, while turning to Bulma and Roshi.

Nodding, they set the seven Dragon Balls down in a circle. The moment the last one was in place, Roshi called Shenron's name, making the seven balls glow brightly before a bright light shot out of them, taking the form of a massive green serpentine dragon.

"Woah." Naruto muttered as he, Gohan, and the former orphans looked on in amazement at seeing Shenron for the first time, rather than just hearing about him.

**"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon. Make your wish and I'll…-Oh Kami, it's you guys again. Can't anyone else find these damn things?! Ah, screw it, whatever, what do you want?"** Shenron said, stopping his usual introduction when he recognized just who had just once again summoned him to solve their problems, like he's some sort of reset button for them to abuse.

"Eternal Dragon, please grant our wish and revive Goku, as well as his mother, Gine." Roshi said, with Shenron's eyes glowing.

**"Son Goku has been revived, however, Gine has been dead too long for me to revive her. Now, I'm leaving and don't come crying to me, when half of your stupid asses get killed! Ah, who am I kidding? You will."** Shenron said in resignation, while vanishing, before the Dragon Balls shot into the air, before scattering once again.

*King Kai's Planet*

"I'm alive again!" Goku said happily at seeing his halo vanish, before seeing Gine's halo was still present.

"Hey, why didn't your halo vanish?" Goku asked.

"It's because she's been dead for too long, since the Earth Dragon Balls can only revive someone, who's been dead only for a year. She's been dead for a lot longer than that." King Kai explained.

"So, I can't be revived?" Asked Gine, sad that she won't get to meet her son's family or find out what happened to Bardock, while Goku was also sad that he couldn't help his mother.

Though their spirits were raised by King Kai's next words.

"I said the Earth Dragon Balls couldn't revive her; you can still revive her with the Dragon Balls on the planet Namek. They're much stronger, and can revive someone, no matter how long they've been dead for." Said King Kai, with the two Saiyans looking up, surprised and hopeful.

"Besides, this way, while she's on my planet, she won't be revived where Planet Vegeta was, meaning in the middle of space." Said King Kai, with the two Saiyans paling at the thought of Gine appearing in the middle of space, only to die again from suffocation.

"Right." Goku said, nodding in determination, after he regained his composure from the mental image he just had, before looking at his mother, who had just regained her composure too.

"I promise, once I help deal with the Saiyans, I'll go to Namek and revive you." Said Goku, with Gine smiling and hugging her son.

"I know you will. Now go help your friends." Said Gine, as she smiled at her son.

Nodding, Goku immediately took off down Snake Way, thankful that he could now fly, instead of having to run all the way.

"Okay Gine, since you'll be here for a while longer, let's continue your training." King Kai said, with Gine giving him a nod in agreement, before her body was surrounded in a red aura from activating the Kaioken.

*Mt. Paozu*

"Alright, let's go." Piccolo said to Raditz, Naruto, Gohan and Pigero, with the latter having asked to go to the fight as well, given that while he had only started training under the Namekian and Saiyan, he still wanted to do his part to help.

They were going to go to a more secluded area, since Raditz told them it's likely that Vegeta and Nappa would go after the highest power levels on the planet, meaning them. So, it'd be better to draw them away from anyone they could hurt.

"Wait, before you go. I want to give you these, Naruto." Chichi said, handing her son a red staff and a red Gi, with the Kanji for the Turtle School on the chest.

"Isn't this dad's Power Pole?" Naruto asked, recognizing the weapon from the stories his father told him, whenever they took breaks in their training.

"Yes, and the Gi is the same one that he wore, when he trained under Master Roshi. I thought it'd be good for you to wear it." Chichi said, smiling at her son, as Naruto looked at the Gi in amazement.

Granted, it wasn't the exact same Gi, since it was destroyed in Goku's second battle against King Piccolo, in Central City. But she had seen it enough times, both in person and via pictures, to make an exact replica of it. Along with making a few copies, in case this one gets destroyed for some reason, for him to wear, until he outgrows them.

She figured that Naruto would receive it and the Power Pole, as Gohan had decided to wear a Gi similar to Piccolo's, to show his apprenticeship under the Namekian.

Looking at the Gi, Naruto nodded, before quickly going inside and changing into it. When he came out, Naruto was now wearing his father's Gi, and had the Power Pole on his back.

"How do I look?" Asked Naruto.

"Like Goku, with the only difference being the hair." Answered Piccolo, since he has the memories of when his father first encountered Goku, wearing that very same Gi.

With that, the five headed out, traveling to one of the Wastelands that Piccolo usually trained in.

"And now we wait." Raditz stated, crossing his arms.

*With Vegeta and Nappa*

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes!" Vegeta exhaled, relieved beyond relief that they were finally here, just as the two Attack Balls crashed into a city, creating a massive crater.

"Yaay!" Cheered Nappa.

Getting out of their Attack Balls, Vegeta and Nappa looked at the humans standing around the crater.

"Hey look, Vegeta, more locals." Nappa stated.

It then descended into silence as the humans looked at the Saiyans in fear, with a few even whimpering at how they appeared.

"…So, are you guys aliens-"

Nappa immediately raised his hand and used his Volcano Explosion attack, destroying the entire city, leaving nothing but a massive crater.

"Ahhh, I hate awkward silences." Nappa said, having gotten agitated by the lack of noise and simply reacted.

"God Dammit Nappa, think before you act! What if you had blown up one of the Dragon Balls?! All the time spent getting here, would have been wasted because you couldn't control yourself! Well, answer me you idiot!" Vegeta shouted, furious at the thought of his year of having to deal with hearing the bald Saiyan saying "Are we there yet?", over and over again, being for nothing, with Nappa chuckling sheepishly and nervously.

"Ehehehe, sorry." Nappa muttered.

Vegeta growled, before their scouters started beeping, showing them that there were several high power levels to the west.

"Perfect, if you want to blow something up, I believe we just found several candidates." Vegeta said as they flew off.

*Wasteland*

"Hey guys!" Krillin said, flying down to the group.

"Oh, I thought I sensed someone else coming. Good, it seems you've increased your power since we last met." Said Piccolo, sensing that Krillin was stronger than when they met at Garlic Jr.'s Castle.

"I know! Isn't it great?! I-" Said Krillin, only to be cut off when Piccolo continued talking.

"But it doesn't change the fact that Naruto and Gohan are more powerful than you." Piccolo added, as he just couldn't help, but throw a barb in as well.

"I-Wait, b-but, they're only five..." Krillin said, while pausing for a moment to look at Naruto in surprise at he was wearing.

"It's because we're Saiyans!" Naruto said with a prideful smirk, while wagging his tail the emphasize on it.

"That doesn't seem fair. But at least there's only a few of you. So, uh, how bad was the training with Piccolo?" Krillin asked, wondering how bad it was for them.

"Well, the training wasn't that bad. Piccolo's actually really nice after you get to know him." Gohan said, though there was one part that he hated about his training.

"Yeah, though Gohan still doesn't know how to dodge!" Naruto said humorously, as his smirk turned into a taunting one, while turning his gaze towards his brother.

This made the Gohan turn to his younger twin brother with a small glare, while his cheeks were red with embarrassment. Before turning said glare to the former Monk, who was bust a gut at hearing that Gohan couldn't get the most basic aspect of Martial Arts. Did he really have to tell Krillin about that part of their training?!

"So, how was your training, Krillin?" Naruto asked, curious of what training Krillin did.

Though he got worried when Krillin went completely frozen and gained a haunted look in his eyes. Even more so when he started whimpering.

'Huh, for some reason I feel like someone is laughing.' Naruto thought, while looking around in confusion.

"First rule of Popo's training: Do not talk about Popo's training!" Krillin screamed as he broke down crying.

"Krillin, why are you crying?" Gohan asked confused.

"Second rule of Popo's training!" Krillin cried, as Piccolo and Raditz facepalmed.

"Aw man, he's already crying, and the Saiyans aren't even here, ye-"

"We're here." Nappa said, as he and Vegeta appeared across from the Dragon Warriors.

"Hey, look Vegeta, it's Raditz." Said Nappa.

"So, not only are you a weakling, but a traitor as well." Vegeta sneered, with Raditz glaring at his former comrades.

"Hard to be a traitor, when you fired me, Vegeta. Now I'm standing with my family." Raditz said, with Vegeta scoffing at his words.

"Then you'll get to die with your family." Retorted the Saiyan Prince.

The Earth Warriors got into stances, ready for a fight, but before the fight could begin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha soon arrived as well, now standing beside their comrades.

"Hey look Vegeta, even more locals. Let's introduce ourselves." Nappa suggested.

"Fine, I suppose it's only fair that they know the names of their killers." Replied Vegeta, while Nappa grinning and stepped forward.

"Hi, I am Nappa, and this is Vegeta. He was a Prison…" Nappa began.

"Shut up, Nappa!" Vegeta shouted, realizing what Nappa was about to say.

"…Bitch." Nappa whispered.

"God Damnit, Nappa." Vegeta growled through gritted teeth.

The introduction confused everyone, while also getting a few snickers, though Raditz started laughing madly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vegeta, I may have been the runt among the three of us, but at least I was never locked up, or took it up the ass! Oh wait, did your master have you suck it first and then take you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raditz laughed as he held his sides, while Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger, before managing to reign in his temper.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you." Vegeta stated.

"Good, now I'm gonna read their power levels, Vegeta." Nappa said looking at each of them to get a read of their power levels

"Nappa, don't you understand? They can hide their power levels; those readings are useless." Vegeta said given their scouters didn't pick up Tien, Chiaotzu, or Yamcha

"Like Raditz." Said Nappa, while the long haired Saiyan growled at the jab.

"Yes, and I have a better way of testing their power levels. Plant the Saibamen." Vegeta ordered, while Nappa gasped in excitement.

"Yay!" Nappa cheered as he planted the seeds.

Immediately afterwards, six Saibamen burst out of the ground screeching.

"Ta-da!" Said Nappa, happy to show off his pets.

"Wha-what are those?" Piccolo asked, shocked at the creature's appearance and how much power they had.

"They're cultivated life forms. All with the same power level as Raditz. That's right Raditz, you were so weak that we could actually grow copies of you!" Vegeta taunted, while Raditz clenched his fists.

"That's what you believe, but things have changed with my time here. I've gotten stronger than either of you can believe." Raditz said, but the two Saiyan Elites doubted that, with their expressions conveying that.

Though the Earth Warriors did see an opportunity here, with the Saibamen present, they could stall for time until Goku arrives. However, at that moment, several helicopters and planes arrived, both being the army and the press.

"These are them, folks, the terrible monsters who destroyed West City! Jimmy, hurry up and get a shot of the bald one."

"Um, Which one, Mr. Kent?" Asked Jimmy.

"Look Vegeta, the Paparazzi. I have to protect my image!" Nappa shouted, while blasting the helicopters and planes.

"Okay, with those fools taken care of. Where are the Dragon Balls?" Demanded Vegeta, wanting to know where they are, so they won't have to search the entire planet.

"They're gone and we already used the wish. Now they won't work for another year." Krillin revealed, though Vegeta and Nappa were skeptical of this claim.

"Well either way, it doesn't matter, we'll just kill you all and then make our wish without interruption." Said Vegeta, smirking.

"I wouldn't be so quick to do that. You see, my life is connected to the creator of the Dragon Balls, so if I die, he dies, with the Dragon Balls turning to stone. Meaning no wish for you." Piccolo retorted with a smirk of his own.

"Fine, then we'll just keep you alive until we can get our wish, and then we'll kill you so the Dragon Balls can't be used against us. How's that, Namekian?" Stated Vegeta as his smirk gained a malicious and sadistic edge to it.

This made Piccolo scowl, having hoped that knowledge would deter the Saiyans, giving them more time until Goku arrived.

*Mt. Paozu*

Meanwhile, back in the Son House, everyone sat gathered around Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball, to keep watching the standoff between the Saiyans and their friends.

Though everyone's attention turned to Fortuneteller Baba, when she spoke.

"Kami is waiting at the Check-In Station for Goku to arrive. So it won't take long for him to arrive at the battlefield, once he finally gets there." Baba said, much to their relief.

'Goku, please hurry.' Chichi thought, worried for her sons.

*Wasteland*

"HA!" Tien shouted as he punched a Saibaman in the head, before slamming his elbow into it, knocking it away.

The Saibaman groaned as it struggled to stand up from the powerful attacks, only for Vegeta to fire a Ki Blast at it, destroying it. If it was weak enough to taken out by two hits, then he wasn't going to let the incompetent creature live.

Plus, there was one other reason he destroyed it.

"Vegeta Jr.! Nooooo!" Nappa cried out, while falling to his knees in tears.

"Way to go, Tien! Now it's my turn!" Yamcha said, before charging one of the Saibaman.

Dodging the creatures claws, Yamcha was able to get in a few hits, before knocking it to the ground and charged an attack.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha shouted, blasting the Saibaman.

Stopping the attack, Yamcha smirked when he saw that the Saibaman was dead.

"Alright, way to go Yamcha!" Said Krillin, smiling at seeing two of the Saibaman were defeated.

Nodding, Yamcha prepared to rejoin his friends, only to be shocked when he saw the Saibaman starting to twitch. Showing that it managed to survive the Kamehameha Wave, and was actually playing possum. Before, he could fire another Ki Blast, the Saibaman moved with surprising speed and latched onto Yamcha.

Yamcha only had time to let out a short scream, before the Saibaman suddenly self-destructed itself. When the smoke cleared, most of the Dragon Warriors saw Yamcha lying in a crater, not moving.

*Mt. Paozu*

"Yamcha, NO!" Puar cried as she saw her oldest friend die, while hugging the crystal ball in tears, while Bulma was crying as well at seeing Yamcha die.

Sure, they might be together at the moment, but she didn't want him dead!

The former orphans were the most horrified, with this being their first time seeing someone killed. This made Chico break down in tears at the thought of Pigero, Gohan or Naruto dying as well, while Rom comforted his sister, but was also afraid of something like that happening.

"Hey, it's okay. We just have to have faith that they'll make it back and be alright." Hacchi said, putting a hand on Chico's head.

"Yeah, besides, I'm sure Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Raditz will take care of them." Added Ena, with Chico sniffling and nodding her head as they went back to watching the fight.

*Wasteland*

"Yamcha, Yamcha!" Krillin shouted rolling Yamcha over, before gritting his teeth in anger and sadness, when he saw that Yamcha was really dead.

"You…" Krillin said, while glaring at the Saibamen.

"I'm gonna wipe you all out, right now!" Shouted Krillin, preparing to use his Scattershot attack.

Though before he could fire it, Krillin was shocked when Naruto suddenly punched him in the stomach, stopping his attack.

"Wh-why?" Krillin asked, falling to his knees and holding his stomach.

"Krillin, I understand you're upset and angry, since Yamcha was your friend and fellow student under Master Roshi. Even if I didn't know him as well as you and the others did, I understand that you want to avenge him. But we also can't be rash or quick about things, we still have to buy time for my dad to arrive." Naruto said, surprising the adult Dragon Warriors at the wisdom in his words.

This placated Krillin as he realized that Naruto was right. If he destroyed the rest of the Saibamen now, then they'd just have to deal with the Saiyans sooner, which would create an even bigger risk of more of them dying. And as much as Krillin wanted to avenge his friend, they had to think smart and buy time for Goku to arrive.

Getting up, Krillin and Naruto returned to stand with their friends across from the Saiyans and the Saibamen. While they were angry at Yamcha's death, it just showed them how dangerous this fight is going to be. But no matter what, they would hold on long enough for Goku to get here.

They just hoped that time wasn't much longer.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Goku has learned about the conflict with the Tuffles, with it being that the Saiyans were enslaved by the Tuffles rather than simply attacking them. We then move onto Earth where the Dragon Warriors have gathered the Dragon Balls and revived Goku, but could not revive Gine, needing to use the Namekian Dragon Balls for that. They then went to the Wasteland to wait for the Saiyans arrival, but not before Chichi gave Naruto Goku's Power Pole and a replica of the Gi he wore as a child. Finally we have Vegeta and Nappa arriving, with them planting the Saibamen to test the Dragon Warriors, with Tien taking out one and another self-destructing and taking out Yamcha. Thankfully before Krillin could destroy the rest of the Saibamen, leading to them having to fight Nappa, Naruto stopped him and reminded Krillin they needed to buy time for Goku to arrive. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we will be wrapping up the Vegeta Saga and soon moving onto Namek. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Revised: 2/22/20**

"HA!" Naruto shouted as he launched a Ki blast at the last Saibaman.

Unfortunately, despite stalling for time and trying to extend their fights against the creatures, the Dragon Warriors couldn't spend too much energy fighting the Saibamen, as they still had the Saiyans to deal with. Goku has also yet to arrive, with Naruto having destroyed the last of the Saibamen, they'd now have to deal with the Saiyans personally.

"Well, Nappa, looks like it's your turn to teach them a lesson." Vegeta said smirking, as while they might have been able to defeat the Saibamen, none of them could match a Saiyan Elite.

"I'll take this one guys." Tien said, stepping forward and got in his stance.

Though Tien wasn't prepared when Nappa gave a shout and flared his power before vanishing in a burst of speed. The Triclops eyes widened in shock, before Nappa suddenly reappeared in front of him, with Tien soon feeling a striking pain in his left arm.

Looking, Tien cried out in pain, when he saw Nappa had physically punched his arm off!

This came as a shock to the Dragon Warrior's, and the spectator's horror, Nappa literally punched Tien's arm off his body. None of them expecting to see such a display of strength.

Tien screamed in agony over the loss of his arm, before quickly blocking out the pain and flying into the air, hoping to gather energy to use his Kikoho.

"Oh no, you don't!" Nappa said, before flying up and kicking Tien straight back to the ground, with the Triclops grunting in pain.

'D-damn it, this guy…he's way stronger than those Saibamen. I couldn't even keep up with his speed, and I can't get a chance to gather enough energy for the Kikoho. Damn it!' Tien cursed as he struggled to stand up.

"AH! Get off me, you little brat!" Nappa shouted, as Chiaotzu latched onto his back and started glowing.

"Chiaotzu! No!" Shouted Tien, while looking at his friend with wide eyes, knowing what he was planning to do.

"I said, GET OFF!" Yelled Nappa, crashing into a rock pillar, hoping to shake Chiaotzu off.

"Chiaotzu, don't do it!" Tien said, knowing if his friend went through with what he was doing, then they wouldn't be able to revive him with the Dragon Balls, since they have already done so before.

"_No! I have to do this, Tenshinhan! For all the people of Earth, our friends, and especially you!"_ Chiaotzu said mentally, knowing if his sacrifice could take out at least one of the Saiyans, then it's one he'll make.

"Don't do it! Chiaotzu!" Pleaded Tien.

"_It's the only way Tien. Don't worry, I'm not afraid. Goodbye, my friend!"_ Said Chiaotzu, closing his eyes and emitted a bright glow, before he self-destructed, engulfing Nappa in an explosion.

Tien looked in horror as he saw his oldest friend sacrifice himself.

"N-No! No! Chiaotzu! CHIAOTZUUUU!" Tien cried out.

"Chiaotzu, no." Said Krillin, gritting his teeth that they lost another friend.

'At least your sacrifice wasn't in vain, my friend.' Thought Tien, knowing Chiaotzu did this to give them a better chance, by taking out one of the Saiyans.

Only for his eyes to widen in shock and horror, when he heard someone speak.

"Ha! Little brat actually thought that would work." Nappa said, being completely fine and showing no damage from Chiaotzu's attack.

"N-No! DAMNIT!" Tien shouted, seeing Nappa was still alive, meaning Chiaotzu gave his life for nothing.

'No, not for nothing! I'll finish what you started Chiaotzu, even if it costs me my life!' Tien swore, as he began gathering every ounce of energy and lifeforce he had for his attack.

"Krillin go!" Piccolo said as the two charged Nappa, seeing what Tien was doing and knew they needed to buy him some time.

The Namekian and Earthling were able to take Nappa by surprise and land some solid hits on him, until the Saiyan was able to recover.

"Hn. Alright you weaklings wanna play, then let's play!" Stated Nappa, still not showing any signs of being hurt.

"Piccolo, do you have a plan?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, we need to stall him long enough for either Tien or myself to charge our attacks. Do you know the multi-form technique?" Piccolo asked, Krillin nodding

"I do, but I can only make about two copies." Replied Krillin.

"Good enough." Piccolo stated, as that many clones should hopefully keep Nappa busy, long enough.

With that, Krillin and Piccolo both created two clones of themselves, before having their copies charge at Nappa.

Naruto looked with wide eyes, when he saw Krillin and Piccolo clone themselves, along with the strangest feeling of nostalgia.

Unfortunately, while their clones outnumbered Nappa, the Saiyan proved to have no trouble dealing with them, sending the clones flying to the ground one at a time.

"Good effort, but numbers won't save you from me, especially not some weak copies." Nappa said.

"Damnit." Piccolo cursed, gritting his teeth at how quickly the Saiyan took out the clones.

"But hey, at least you didn't uselessly blow yourselves up, like that brat earlier. It gives me the pleasure of killing you, myself." Added Nappa smirking wickedly, as Tien grit his teeth, while finally having gathered enough energy.

"You stupid...ugly...son of a bitch. His name...was CHIAOTZU! Now face my ultimate technique and die! KIKŌHŌ!" Tien shouted, firing his attack straight at Nappa.

Nappa screamed in shock at the attacks speed, before it engulfed him.

Tien shouted as he kept pouring every ounce of his energy and lifeforce into his attack, wanting to insure Nappa really died. He was finally forced to stop, when he used the last of his lifeforce.

'Right...right behind you, Chiaotzu.' Tien thought, before collapsing on the ground dead.

Unfortunately, the smoke soon cleared, showing Nappa was still alive, with only his armor being damaged from Tien's attack.

"Aha, pointless." Nappa stated, smirking as he saw the shocked look on the Dragon Warrior's faces at seeing him still unharmed.

"We're so screwed." Said Krillin, knowing if that didn't kill Nappa, then nothing they did will, unless Goku showed up soon.

"Yep!" Nappa replied, before charging towards them.

But before Nappa could reach them, Raditz jumped in and kicked the larger Saiyan away.

"My turn, you oaf." Raditz said, flying towards Nappa, who has been surprised by Raditz's attack, even more that he actually felt it.

"Fine, you get to die next runt." Said Nappa charging Raditz as well, expecting this to be an easy fight.

Though Nappa and Vegeta were surprised when rather than taking out Raditz quickly, the long haired Saiyan was showing he could keep up with Nappa's attacks and deliver some of his own. It definitely wasn't something they expected to see from a Low-Class Saiyan.

"RAH!" Raditz shouted, as he slammed his fist into Nappa's head, sending him crashing to the ground, before he got into a rather familiar stance.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Raditz shouted, firing his brother's signature attack, from what his friends told him about Kakarot, Raditz decided to learn the attack himself after hearing how powerful it was, and as a way to honor his brother.

Unlike with the previous attacks aimed at him, Nappa cried out in pain as the Ki blast hit him, actually feeling himself be injured.

Once Raditz stopped the attack, Nappa panted and pulled himself out of the hole it blasted into the ground.

"How…how did you get this strong?!" Nappa demanded, not able comprehend how he, an Elite Saiyan, was being beaten by a Low-Class runt.

"What's the matter Nappa, are you getting scared of the Low-Class runt. Afraid that I'm now strong enough to kill you. Good be afraid." Raditz taunted, Nappa gritting his teeth in anger, before charging Raditz with a roar.

Unfortunately, with Nappa's anger beginning to cloud his judgement, Raditz took advantage of it and pressed his attack after seeing Nappa was beginning to get sloppy.

'How?! How can that weakling fight on par with an Elite?!' Vegeta thought, enraged at seeing Raditz was now overpowering Nappa.

It shouldn't be possible, a Low-Class Saiyan could never compare to an Elite, it went against everything Vegeta believed! And yet here was Raditz, daring to challenge that belief!

Vegeta swore, if Nappa didn't kill him, he will make that runt suffer.

*With Goku*

"Finally, I made it!" Goku said, relieved as he finally arrived at the Check-In Station, even better was when he saw Kami waiting for him.

"Goku, good you're here. Quick grab my shoulder and I'll take us to the Lookout." Kami said, knowing they needed to hurry and get Goku back to Earth.

Nodding, Goku grabbed Kami's shoulder, and not a moment later, they were back on the Lookout.

"Goku, you're here, good. Here I brought some Senzu Beans." Said Korin the cat, one of Goku's past teachers, tossing the Saiyan a bag of Senzu Beans, with Goku nodding in thanks

"Goku, I can take you to the battlefield, let's go." Said Mr. Popo, standing on his magic carpet, thankfully not in his Sadistic Trainer Mode, instead his normally calm and kind persona.

Relieved and thankful for the assistance, Goku jumped on the carpet that immediately teleported to the wasteland.

Taking in the situation, Goku zeroed in on Nappa and Raditz fighting each other, before jumping up and knocking both the Saiyans away from each other.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nappa demanded.

"Kakarot?!" Said Raditz, surprised to see his brother was alive once again, while relieved that the wish worked.

"Raditz? So, you really are helping." Goku said, still unsure of what to think of his brother, given the last time they met.

"Of course I am! And I had that fool right where I wanted him, until-GAH!" Raditz coughed up blood, when a Ki beam suddenly shot through his chest, much to everyone's shock.

Looking to the source of the attack, they all saw Vegeta smirking sadistically.

"Good riddance." Vegeta stated pleased he was able to kill the weakling

"Ve-Vegeta." Nappa muttered shocked at the attack, though it was more to do with the fact he was still fighting Raditz.

*Mt. Paozu*

"Mr. Raditz!" The children cried seeing the Saiyan be attacked, with Launch beginning to cry after seeing Raditz be fatally attacked like that.

The rest all lowered in their heads in sadness at seeing yet another of their friends/allies die.

*Wasteland*

"Raditz!" Goku shouted, rushing over to his brother, who grunted in pain and looked at where he was hit.

"Huh…guess that's what I get…for letting my…guard down…" Said Raditz.

"Hang on, I have some Senzu Beans, they can heal you." Goku said, pulling one out, though Raditz just pushed it away.

"Don't bother…I'm dead either way…save them…for yourself and…the others. Kakarot…despite our differences…and what I've done…I am sorry…" Said Raditz, Goku surprised at his words, before nodding.

"I'll be sure to revive you along with the others." Goku said, with Raditz laughing weakly.

"Ahahaha…just make sure you don't end up joining us…and make Vegeta pay…" Raditz said, before the last of his life left him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto shouted glaring at Vegeta, while struggling as Piccolo and Krillin held him back from charging the Saiyan Prince, with Pigero doing the same with Gohan, both of the brothers angered at what Vegeta did to their uncle.

"Vegeta! How could you attack someone with their guard down?! There's no pride or honor in doing something like that! If you were a real fighter, you would have fought him, rather than attack while his back was turned!" Yelled Goku, glaring at Vegeta, who scoffed at his words.

"Be quiet you fool. Raditz was nothing but a low-class weakling, and you are even weaker than him Kakarot. But don't worry, I'll be sure to reunite you all in the afterlife." Vegeta said with a scowl, before developing a sadistic smirk in the end.

Goku gritted his teeth in anger and gave a shout as his power flared around him, Vegeta and Nappa being shocked at the power Goku had.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Nappa asked.

"It's...It's over twelve thousand!" Vegeta said in shock at just how high Goku's power is.

"Wh-what?! Twelve thousand!" Said Nappa, just as shocked that a low-class Saiyan possessed such a power level.

Only to gasp in pain, when Goku suddenly appeared in front of him and buried his fist in Nappa's chest.

"You, you killed my friends. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, and now Raditz! Now I'm going to make you pay!" Goku shouted, before grabbing Nappa and throwing him into the air.

Normally, Goku wouldn't attack his opponents right away, but right now he's beyond angry after seeing Vegeta kill Raditz and seeing that more of his friends were now dead. Now he's going to show Vegeta and Nappa why no one hurts the people he cares about and gets away with it.

Following Nappa into the air, Goku punched and kicked the older Saiyan, getting cries of pain from Nappa as he did so. Goku then grabbed Nappa by his legs and spun around, before throwing him back to the ground then getting into his signature stance.

"Kamehameha!" Said Goku firing the attack at Nappa, making the Saiyan cry out in pain, as he lost the feeling in his legs when he crashed into the ground.

Flying down to the ground, in an impressive show of strength, Goku lifted Nappa up with one hand and threw him at Vegeta's feet.

"Ve-Vegeta, I'm sorry…he's too strong…" Nappa panted in pain knowing that Goku was too powerful for him to fight.

"Then you're useless to me." Vegeta stated, before tossing Nappa into the air and preparing to launch a Ki Blast at him.

However, just as Vegeta fired the blast, Goku was engulfed in crimson red aura, before flying up to grab Nappa and pull him away from the blast.

"Now you're trying to kill your own allies?!" Goku demanded in anger that Vegeta would try and kill his own partner.

While Goku might be angry at what them attacking Earth and killing his friends, he wasn't going to kill them and simply give them a chance to leave, after showing them what will happen if they returned.

"That idiot has been getting on my nerves, longer than I can remember! The fact he's survived this long without me killing him, is nothing short of a divine miracle! Now he loses to a Low-Class runt like you, that is when his usefulness has run out." Said Vegeta, without any remorse, which only angered Goku even more, before taking a moment to calm down.

"Then it looks like it's just you and me, then. But how about we go somewhere else to fight, this place feels a little cramped." Goku suggested, while sensing the Saiyan Prince was much stronger and wanted to fight somewhere, where no one could get hurt, he also didn't want to accidently hit one of his friend's bodies.

Looking around, Vegeta hummed in agreement, believing they could go to a new location to battle.

"Very well, a new location is where we will battle, and where you can die." Said Vegeta, before flying off.

Though Goku didn't immediately follow the Saiyan Prince, he looked at Nappa then to everyone's shock he, tossed a Senzu Bean at the other Saiyan.

"Get off my world. The rest of you, go back to Kame House. I'll be there shortly once I'm done." Said Goku, before flying after Vegeta.

Nappa looked at the Senzu Bean in stunned silence, before eating it, then not a second later, he felt all his wounds vanish, his spine heal, and his energy be restored. Seeing the Saiyan back at full health made everyone tense, believing he'd attack them.

But rather than attack, Nappa simply sat down on a rock looking down.

"Vegeta, he betrayed me, was going to kill me. After everything we've been through." Nappa muttered, still coming to terms that his partner was going to kill him.

"Yeah, he did. But Vegeta doesn't seem like the type to reward loyalty. And think of it like this, now you have a chance to live your own life and do what you want, besides following orders." Said Naruto, before he and the others flew away, despite wanting to help his father.

Nappa watched them fly away, looking deep in thought as he contemplated Naruto's words.

*With Goku*

Goku followed after Vegeta, neither saying anything as they soon arrived at an empty wasteland, with Goku not sensing anyone close by for miles.

"Well Kakarot, here we are. But before we begin, I'd like to make a proposition to you. So listen carefully, because I'll only say this once. I, Prince Vegeta, am offering you the chance to stand by my side, in becoming the ruler of this planet. And after gaining the Dragon Balls and becoming immortal, we will kill Frieza and take over the entire universe. Think about it, Kakarot, you and I standing at the top, the strongest in the universe, you could have anything you ever wanted." Vegeta offered, given Goku is stronger than Nappa, and Vegeta would need another right-hand man.

Plus, Goku has proven that he has the strength of a true Saiyan

"You come to my planet, kill my friends, threaten the people I care about, and you think I'd join you. No thanks Vegeta, besides, I have everything I already need, and I've seen how you treat your subordinates. The only thing I want now, is you gone." Goku said, getting in his stance, with Vegeta growling in anger at his generosity being rejected by this low-class fool.

"Very well Kakarot, then you can just die like the rest." Stated Vegeta, getting in his own stance.

For a moment, both fighters stood still, neither making a move. Then at an unseen signal, Goku jumped forward towards Vegeta with a shout.

Throwing a punch at the Saiyan Prince, with Vegeta sidestepping the attack, before throwing his own punch, only to be surprised when it only collided with Goku's own fist. Goku immediately began throwing several punches, with Vegeta either blocking or dodging the attacks, while throwing a few of his own.

Vegeta went to uppercut Goku, only for the Earth Saiyan to dodge and attempt a sweep kick, with Vegeta backflipping away across numerous rocks. Not wanting Vegeta to get away, Goku quickly followed after him, only to pause in surprise, when Vegeta kicked off a stone pillar and delivered a right hook, launching Goku back.

Flying into the air, Goku quickly searched for where Vegeta was, not seeing where the other Saiyan was. Only to be surprised when he sensed Vegeta appear behind him, forcing Goku to duck down from Vegeta's attack. Goku then sent a kick at Vegeta, only for him to dodge it, the two Saiyans then got close to each other, blocking the other's attacks as they flew higher into the air.

Vegeta then got in a lucky hit and immediately took advantage to deliver a series of punches to Goku, finishing with a kick to his abdomen, knocking the wind out of Goku.

"Say goodbye, Kakarot!" Vegeta said, clasping his hands together and slamming them down on Goku's back, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Goku managed to right himself in midair and land on his feet, before looking up at Vegeta, who landed on a rock pillar, and was smirking at Goku.

"Man, he's really good, better than I expected." Goku said to himself, before smirking in anticipation for the fight and knowing he'll have to show off one the moves he learned from King Kai.

"Kakarot. What's wrong, I was hoping for a more interesting fight with that power you possess." Vegeta taunted, only to be confused when Goku chuckled.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Vegeta." Said Goku, before he was enveloped in a white aura.

Vegeta raised a brow, intrigued by this turn of events. Though his eyes widened in shock, when the aura instantly transformed into the same crimson red energy that surrounded Goku when he saved Nappa. Even more shocking, was when Vegeta actually sensed Goku's energy skyrocket.

'Wh-what?! His energy, I can actually sense it, how?! How could he have suddenly gotten so much stronger?!' Vegeta thought in disbelief, and even amazement.

"Kaio-Ken x2!" Goku shouted, feeling his power double.

Vegeta had no time to react, when Goku suddenly sped towards him and landed a solid hit on his face, sending him flying back. However, before Vegeta could recover, Goku was on him in an instant, delivering a series of rapid punches that had blood flying out of the Princes mouth and nose. Goku then gave a final punch, that sent Vegeta flying back.

Gritting his teeth, Vegeta vanished in a burst of speed, making Goku stop before seeing Vegeta coming from the side. The Saiyan Prince went to kick Goku away, only to be stunned when Goku blocked his attack, like it was nothing. Once again, Vegeta had no time to react, when Goku fired a Ki blast at him, sending Vegeta crashing into a massive rock formation.

'How, how?! How can he be this strong, it's impossible! I'm a Saiyan Elite, he's just some low-class weakling, who's lived his entire life surrounded by these insects!' Vegeta thought, half buried in rubble and getting beyond angry, angrier than when Raditz was somehow able to keep up with Nappa.

Because now, this pathetic fool dared to believe he could defeat him! The Prince of all Saiyans!

Getting up, Vegeta went towards the hole in the rock he crashed through, what he saw only made his anger increase even further. It was Goku, standing there, looking down on him!

'No, no, NO! I will not be looked down by you, Kakarot!' Vegeta thought in pure, unadulterated fury.

Taking all the anger and rage he felt, Vegeta used it to empower himself, no longer caring about fighting Goku, or ruling Earth. Now he was going to show him the true power of the Saiyan Prince!

And he'll do it, by wiping out this entire planet!

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta roared, as the rock formation around him exploded away, with the Prince floating in the air surrounded in a bubble of pure power, with dark storm clouds gathering overhead, rocks floating in the air, and even rock pillars coming crashing down, in response to Vegeta's power.

Goku was shocked as he felt Vegeta's power shoot through the roof, though thankfully, his Kaio-Ken x2 boosted his power higher than Vegeta's. But Goku felt that he should get ready, as it looked like Vegeta was powering up for a powerful attack.

Vegeta gave a shout and shot high into the air, as he was surrounded by a light purple aura.

"This is the end, Kakarot! Even if you dodge this attack, your precious world will be reduced to ashes!" Vegeta said, getting his stance to fire his Galick Gun.

"Oh no!" Said Goku, before quickly getting in his Kamehameha stance.

"Ka…Me…"

"Galick…"

"…Ha…Me…"

"…Gun…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Goku and Vegeta fired their strongest attacks, with the two beams colliding in the middle, and much to Vegeta's shock, Goku's attack is proving to be as stronger as his Galick Gun.

"How?! My ultimate attack is being stopped?! Wait, what?!" Vegeta shouted, when he saw that Goku's attack is actually pushing his back.

Vegeta grew desperate and poured more energy into the Galick Gun, but it was no use, as Goku's Kamehameha soon overpowered it, before engulfing Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince cried out in agony as he was launched high above the clouds, until he managed to roll himself off the still going wave of energy. Right before it broke through the atmosphere, into space. Vegeta gasped and groaned in pain, his entire body wracked with pain from the blast.

"H-How? How can he be this strong? It's impossible! I am a Saiyan Elite, and yet he has such power!" Vegeta said, his eyes wide open in shock and anger.

However, he wasn't beaten yet, Vegeta still had one final ace up his sleeve, one he knew would insure he that he'll kill Goku. Even better, the fool didn't have his tail, so Vegeta could take full advantage of his next move.

Meanwhile, Goku panted, starting to feel exhausted from the energy he used. But he didn't let his guard down, as he sensed Vegeta was still alive, and ready to keep going.

He was proven right, as Vegeta flew down, looking just as exhausted and still angry.

"Very clever, Kakarot! But destroying the moon won't stop your inevitable death!" Vegeta said, with Goku looking at him in confusion.

"The moon? What about the moon?" Goku asked, not even knowing the moon had been destroyed.

"Don't play dumb Kakarot. Besides, I don't need the moon to complete my transformation. You see, while the moon reflects the rays of the sun, it also results in a new energy called Blutz Waves. These same waves are what trigger a Saiyan's transformation, not the moon itself, like you may believe." Vegeta said, not knowing this was all new information for Goku.

"What's he talking about?" Muttered Goku.

"But while the moonlight is a natural source of Blutz Waves, it is not the only source. You see Kakarot, we Saiyans developed a way to create our own artificial moons, so we could transform whenever we wish, and not be at the mercy of needing the moon. Now behold, as I become the instrument of your destruction, Kakarot!" Vegeta said, creating a Power Ball and launching it into the atmosphere.

"Burst open and mix!" Vegeta declared, clenching his fist, causing the Power Ball to fully transform into an artificial moon.

"Oh no!" Goku cried out, shielding his eyes from the bright light, as he knew that whatever Vegeta was planning, won't be any good.

Uncovering his eyes, Goku looked on in shock, when he saw Vegeta began transforming, his teeth elongating into fangs, his pupils vanishing, fur growing all over his body, and he was growing to gigantic size.

Goku started trembling as he saw that Vegeta had transformed into a massive ape-like creature, even worse, Goku could sense Vegeta's power growing exponentially, now being at least ten times stronger than before.

"No choice, Kaio-Ken x4!" Goku shouted, going far past the limit of his Kaio-Ken, despite King Kai's warning, he needed all the power he could get right now.

Once Vegeta finished transforming, he roared at Goku and charging at him with surprising speed.

*With Naruto, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin*

Naruto and Gohan suddenly gasped and stopped, flying getting the others attention.

"Huh? Why'd you guys stop?" Krillin asked.

"Our dad, we sensed him, he's in trouble!" Naruto exclaimed in alarm.

"We gotta help him!" Said Gohan, knowing their dad needed their help.

However, before they could turn in the direction that they sensed their dad and Vegeta in, they were stopped by a voice in their heads.

"_Stop! Don't look!"_ King Kai shouted in their minds.

"What the? King Kai?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes, it's me! Whatever you do, don't look where Goku and Vegeta are. Vegeta used a technique to create an artificial moon allowing him to transform into an Oozaru, and if Naruto looks at it, he'll transform as well as, since he still has his tail!"_ Said King Kai, surprising the group as they looked at Naruto's tail.

In response, Naruto pulled at a capsule and opened it, showing a pair of sunglasses, which he put on.

"Where'd you get those?" Gohan asked.

"Bulma made them for me, they make it, so I don't have to worry about looking at a full moon and transform. Now come on, dad needs help!" Naruto said, now knowing why Bulma made them, before flying off with Gohan following after him, while soon being joined by Krillin and Piccolo.

Pigero, however remained behind and sighed in resignation, before flying back home. He knew how outclassed he was, and if he went along with the others, he'd just be a liability or get in the way. The best he can do is go home, but he swore that he will get stronger, so that he can actually be of help one day.

*With Goku*

Meanwhile, Goku was having a hard time fighting Vegeta, as despite his massive size, he was surprisingly fast and agile. Not only that, but Goku was beginning to feel the strain of using Kaio-Ken x4, with every part of his body screaming in pain.

But it wasn't just that, as Goku was thinking back to his childhood, when his Grandpa Gohan told him about a monster, a giant ape. The same giant ape who killed his grandfather!

"Does, does that mean Vegeta…he's the one who killed Grandpa?!" Goku said, gritting his teeth, before crying out in agony, when Vegeta wrapped his large hands around him.

"**I have you now Kakarot! Time to die!"** Vegeta roared, as Goku grunted in pain.

"It was you, wasn't it Vegeta?! You've been to Earth before, years ago! When you killed my grandfather!" Goku shouted through the pain, with Vegeta pausing for a moment, before smirking, seeing another way to hurt Goku.

"**I hate to tell you, Kakarot, but I've never been to this planet before now. The only Saiyan who's been here that long, is yourself! And another thing, you must be wondering why you didn't transform into an Oozaru as well. It's because a Saiyan's ability to transform is directly linked to their tail. Cut off the tail, and the Saiyan can no longer transform. From your expression, it seems Raditz didn't tell you everything about the Saiyans. So, it wasn't me who killed your adoptive grandfather, it was you, Kakarot! You killed him!"** Vegeta said, taking a sadistic glee in mentally torturing Goku.

He also saw no harm in telling Goku how to reverse the Oozaru transformation, since Vegeta believes that he'll be dead in a few moments.

"M-me?! N-no, that's…" Goku muttered, while shaking his head, wanting to deny it.

But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Why he didn't transform like Vegeta, why his friends always asked if Gohan and Naruto ever looked at the moon. Goku didn't want to accept it, but he knew it was true.

The monster that killed Grandpa Gohan, it was himself.

Goku cried out in pain as Vegeta squeezed him tightly again.

"**Don't worry Kakarot, you'll get to see him again, in the afterlife!"** Vegeta said, grinning wickedly, while relishing in Goku's screams.

Meanwhile, the other Dragon Warrior's soon arrived at the battlefield. With Naruto and Gohan being angered further when they saw their dad being squeezed by Vegeta. But rather than charge the transformed Saiyan, they decided to attack while his back was turned.

"Masenko HA!"

"Kamehameha!"

The brothers fired their attacks at Vegeta's unguarded back, knocking the Saiyan down from the surprise attacks, and releasing Goku.

"I thought I told you go back to Kame House." Said Goku, as Naruto grabbed the bag of Senzu Beans from his dad's pocket and gave one to him.

"Yeah, but we also weren't going to let you fight alone, when we could help." Naruto stated, with Gohan nodding in agreement as they were soon joined by Piccolo and Krillin.

Meanwhile, Vegeta managed to pick himself up and growl menacingly at the group.

"**I'm going to tear you all apart!" **Vegeta roared, charging at them with surprising speed.

The Dragon Warriors quickly flew away from Vegeta's attempts to crush them.

"Naruto, Gohan, Krillin, attack him, while Piccolo and I get his attention! Look for a chance to cut off his tail!" Said Goku, knowing if they got Vegeta's tail, he'll transform back.

Nodding, the five fighters worked together to attack Vegeta. With Goku and Piccolo working to keep the transformed Saiyan's attention on them, while Naruto, Gohan, and Krillin searched for the chance to cut off the tail. Unfortunately, while Goku and Gohan couldn't control themselves, when they previously transformed into their Oozaru forms, Vegeta was in complete control of himself and was able to adapt to their strategy.

"**Got you!"** Said Vegeta, swatting them away like gnats, before jumping up and stomping on Goku's body, making the Saiyan cry out in pain.

"**That's right Kakarot, scream! Scream for mercy as I make you watch as I slaughter everyone on this planet!"** Said Vegeta, grinding his foot into Goku, relishing in his screams of pain.

Though while Vegeta was attacking Goku, he didn't notice Naruto beginning to stand up and looked up, looking straight at the Power Ball, without his sunglasses on.

Vegeta's attention was turned from Goku to a sudden roar he heard, before he was tackled by another Oozaru.

"**What?! One of those brats still had a tail?!"** Vegeta growled, having thought that it was a fake, just for show, as Naruto began wailing on him, before Vegeta was able to grab his arms and unleash a powerful Mouth Beam at the younger Saiyan, knocking him down.

Picking Naruto up, Vegeta tossed him into a plateau and pinned him down.

"**Nice try runt, but I'm still stronger and in control of myself. But you, you're nothing but a rabid animal! Let me do you a favor and put you out of your misery!"** Said Vegeta, preparing to blast Naruto again, as the younger Saiyan struggled against his hold.

"Naruto!" Gohan shouted to his brother, wishing he could do something.

"Naruto! Listen to me, you have to fight it, fight the beast that's controlling you! I know you, you're stronger than to let yourself be controlled like that! Now wake up and fight it!" Yelled Goku, hoping to reach his son.

For a moment, Naruto paused in his struggles, before his mind became coherent for just a moment, but it was enough. Grabbing Vegeta's leg that was pinning him, Naruto yanked it out from under the Saiyan Prince, knocking him off his feet, before quickly taking aim and firing a Mouth Beam at the Power Ball, destroying it.

"**No! Da-Damn iiiiiiiiii**iiiiiiittt!" Vegeta cursed as he shrank back down to his normal size, with Naruto doing the same and being unconscious.

Panting in exhaustion, Vegeta glared at Goku and his friends, before going to finish them, still having enough to energy to kill them.

*SKREEEEE*

"What the?!" Vegeta shouted, when four Saibamen suddenly grabbed hold of him, before self-destructing.

Vegeta was launched into the air, before falling back to the ground, his armor in tatters and the last of his energy taken from the explosion.

'H-how?' Vegeta wondered, before he caught sight of Nappa.

"That was for me, you traitorous bastard." Said Nappa looking at Vegeta with a cold expression, while the Saiyan Prince gave him a weak glare.

"God…damnit…Nappa…" Vegeta said with a groan.

With what little strength he had left, Vegeta grabbed his Attack Ball remote and summoned his pod to him. While Vegeta hated the thought of retreating, he knew he had no energy or strength left to fight and he had no intentions of dying here.

Though as he crawled towards his ship, Vegeta was stopped when Krillin grabbed his leg.

"You're not going anywhere! You think you can kill Raditz, have a hand in killing the rest of our friends, and threaten our lives, then just leave?!" Krillin demanded, while charging a Ki blast in his hand.

"Would you be surprised, if I said "yes"?" Stated Vegeta, having planned to do exactly that.

"No, you aren't going anywhere, I'm ending this and you, right now!" Krillin said, ready to turn Vegeta into a pile of ash.

"Krillin, don't!" Said Goku, stopping the ex-monk.

"Wh-what? But Goku, he killed our friend, your brother!" Shouted Krillin in disbelief.

"And we've beaten him, so Vegeta knows what will happen if he comes back to Earth." Goku stated.

Besides he also wanted the chance to fight Vegeta again and beat him with his own power next time. Plus, Goku always believed people can change, and if Nappa came to help them, then he's sure Vegeta can change as well.

Krillin wanted to argue, but he knew how stubborn Goku could be and relented. Though just as Vegeta was climbing into his Attack Ball, Krillin launched a Mini Destructo Disk, severing Vegeta's tail, much to the prince's horror at losing his tail.

"There, now we know if he comes back, it'll be a fairer fight." Krillin said.

"I fucking hate all of you." Said Vegeta, before his Attack Ball took off.

Thankfully, a Capsule Corp Jet soon arrived to pick everyone up, which was good as they ended up losing the Senzu Beans, when fighting Vegeta as an Oozaru. At the first they were wary of Nappa being present, until Goku vouched for him and let the large Saiyan come with them.

*With Vegeta*

"They've broken my body...I failed in my mission to find the Dragon Balls...I even lost my tail...if there is one consolation, it's that…I now know the legend of the Namekians and the Dragon Balls…are true. And once I'm healed…I'm going to Namek and getting those Dragon Balls…And then, I'll return to Earth to have my revenge." Vegeta muttered, shifting around his pod to get more comfortable for his long journey.

Unfortunately, Vegeta wouldn't learn until much later, that him moving around in his pod had accidently activated the communication function, relaying everything he just said straight to Frieza.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Raditz still died, but one the side of good this time while Nappa was saved by Goku. Goku and Vegeta's fight is the canon one with some alterations, with Goku's higher power level being thanks to having a sparring partner in Gine. Though it still ends with Vegeta transforming into an Oozaru with Naruto ending up also transforming before regaining control with the help of his father and brother, long enough to destroy the Power Ball. Then we see Nappa had returned and attacked Vegeta with Saibamen, as payback for Vegeta's betrayal. Finally Vegeta is planning to travel to Namek and use their Dragon Balls, not knowing he has unintentionally sent this information straight to Frieza. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't and never forget to support the official release.**

**Storm out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Now before we start, for those that don't know, chapter 8 has been edited to be longer and better. Also from this point on, the TFS and Abridged series references are going to be phased out with only an occasional reference here and there. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

It wasn't long after everyone had arrived at the hospital, with Naruto, Gohan, and Krillin being patched up from the injuries they sustained.

Currently Roshi, Chichi, Krillin, Naruto and Gohan all sat outside of Goku's hospital room, where they could currently hear Goku screaming loudly in both fear and pain. It made Naruto, Gohan and Krillin fearful and worried for their father/friend.

"Mom, is dad going to be alright?" Naruto asked, while shifting in his seat, both worried for his father and having never liked going to hospitals.

"Your father is going to be perfectly fine, sweetie." Replied Chichi, comforting her sons, before they heard another loud scream from Goku.

"OH KAMI NO! PLEASE NO! HAVE MERCY!"

'Oh for the love…' Chichi thought, finally having enough and got up to enter the room, with Roshi following soon after her.

Entering the room, Chichi growled lowly, while Roshi facepalmed at what they saw was happening. Rather than seeing Goku in immense pain, he was instead flailing his arm at the doctor, who was holding a needle.

"KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Goku screamed, while swinging his arm around to prevent the doctor from giving him a shot.

'He can face armies of demons, alien invaders, and any challenge thrown at him. And yet he's afraid of needles.' Roshi thought, sighing at how ridiculous it sounded, while Chichi marched up to her husband.

"Goku! I can't believe you sometimes! You're the strongest person on Earth, and yet you're afraid of a little needle! What kind of example do you think your setting for Naruto and Gohan, especially with all the screaming!" Chichi shouted.

"Bu-but…Chichi…needles!" Said Goku, only for his forehead to turn blue, with sweat trailing down it, when he felt a sharp prick on his arm, due the doctor having taken the chance to finally give Goku the shot.

Unfortunately, this resulted in Goku screaming even louder in pain and fear, with the entire hospital now hearing the Saiyans cries.

"Sleep." Roshi chanted, as he waved his hands in front of Goku, putting him under hypnosis, with the Saiyan falling asleep.

"I swear, it's just a needle." Chichi muttered, while shaking her head.

*Later*

After a while, Goku had woken up and was significantly calmer, with everyone now gathered in his room. Most of them were still wary of Nappa, but didn't say or do anything, as Goku had said he helped them defeat Vegeta, so they'll wait and see if the older Saiyan is an ally, or not.

Though while everyone was glad to be together again, it was still a somber mood, given Tien, Chiaotzu, Raditz and Yamcha were still dead.

"What should we do?" Krillin asked to no one in particular.

While they could revive Tien, Yamcha and Raditz with the Dragon Balls, they couldn't revive Chiaotzu, as he had already been revived once. And they doubted Tien would leave his friend alone, and would even refuse to be revived, if Chiaotzu wasn't.

"Guys, don't worry, we'll be able to revive everyone, including Chiaotzu. We'll just have to use the Namekian Dragon Balls." Goku said, getting everyone's attention, with Piccolo being interested to hear there's another set of Dragon Balls, ones created by his recently discovered people.

"Namekian Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked, curious to know there's another set of Dragon Balls.

"Yeah, I learned about them from King Kai, after my mother, Gine, couldn't be revived along with me. I was actually going to ask if you could build me a ship Bulma, after we dealt with the Saiyans. This way we can still revive Chiaotzu with the others." Goku said, with everyone feeling hopeful that they'd be able to revive all their friends, including Gine as well.

"Uh, well that's great Goku. But uh, you do realize that we'd be going to an entire planet of an alien race. The same alien race Piccolo comes from, no offense." Krillin said quickly to the Namekian, with Piccolo grunting in annoyance at being used as an example for his race.

Though he didn't even know it existed, until a year ago, so perhaps there's a chance they'd be like his father.

Though everyone looked up, when they heard King Kai's voice in their heads.

"_You don't have to worry about being attacked, the Namekians are actually a peaceful race, being more like Kami. Piccolo and his predecessor are the result of Kami expelling the evil within himself in order to become Earth's Guardian, along with being exposed to the cruelty and evil of humanity."_ King Kai explained, surprising those who didn't know that fact and looked at Piccolo, who pointedly ignored their looks.

"But if that's true, then why did Kami feel the need to expel the evil within himself to become the Guardian?" Chichi asked, not knowing how the two went together.

"_That's due to who Piccolo and I originally were, before being separated."_ Said Kami, entering the conversation.

"Who we were originally?" Piccolo asked, not having his memories from that long ago.

"_Yes, after learning about the Namekians, I looked deep in my mind to find the memories of that long ago, and I remembered, I remembered everything. We were once a Super Namekian Piccolo."_ Kami revealed, surprising everyone.

"A Super Namekian?" Asked Piccolo.

"_Yes. Though there's actual no real difference between a Namekian and a Super Namekian, but merely a sub-species, a select few that achieved a higher level of consciousness. Compared to an average Namekian, they were superior by a hundredfold. That's what we were Piccolo, a Super Namekian."_ Said Kami.

"Woah. What happened?" Krillin asked, amazed to hear Piccolo and Kami were once that strong as one being.

It also made him thankful that the Demon King Piccolo didn't have that power, when he was alive, nor did Piccolo, back when he was evil.

"_What always happens, when a group has greater power than the rest. The Super Namekians became aggressive and radical, desiring to rule Namek and crush their enemies. It grew to the point the rest of the Namekians were forced to use their Dragon Balls to banish the Super Namekians. Until we came along Piccolo, we were the first Super Namekian that was truly heroic, considered a prodigy among our kind. But even then, we still had the same aggressiveness common among Super Namekians. It's why my predecessor as Guardian initially rejected me as his successor. Leading to our original form separating himself into myself and Demon King Piccolo."_ Kami explained.

"What, what happened to the rest of the Namekians?" Piccolo asked, surprised and amazed to hear what he and Kami used to be.

"_They had been wiped out hundreds of years ago, by a cataclysmic climate shift. There were only two known survivors, your original form and the current Grand Elder, Guru. It was he who helped restore the Namekian race, laying 109 eggs restoring the Namekian race. Including you and Kami, Piccolo, there are 111, Namekians alive."_ King Kai answered, not counting the banished Super Namekians, since they had fallen off his radar, hundreds of years ago.

He just hoped that they had all died out, while exiled. After all, given the Lifespan of the Namekians, and their ability to reproduce asexually, they could prove to become a major threat, as the past centuries would have given them plenty of time to build their numbers, and become a major intergalactic superpower. One that might even rival Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization. And that's not counting that the Super Namekians could reincarnate themselves, when they reached the end of their lifespan.

'I hope they really have died out. Because if they haven't, then that means there is an entire Demon Clan of Evil Namekians, led by these Banished Super Namekians, hiding in the shadows of space. Biding their time, for the right moment to strike on the rest of the Universe.' King Kai thought, filled with dread at the thought of there being an entire faction of Evil Namekians, hiding beyond his, and potentially the other Kais', watchful gaze.

"That's great! Then all we need is a ship to take us to Namek. And luckily, we still have one of the Saiyan Pods to get started on a design." Bulma said, while pulling out the remote control to Nappa's pod.

But right when she started pressing the buttons on the remote, Nappa quickly swiped the remote from her.

"Here, I'll send my Attack Ball to a valley, not far from that wasteland we fought in. That should give you plenty of time to recover it, before anyone else finds it." Said Nappa, showing the coordinates of where his pod was going.

"Okay, and why couldn't you just let me do that?" Bulma asked, annoyed that he just took the remote from her.

"Because you nearly put in the self-destruct code." Stated Nappa with a deadpan expression.

"O-oh, right." Muttered Bulma, looking down in embarrassment.

"Also, one thing you should all know, is that Vegeta and I had been aware of the Namekians and their Dragon Balls. But we originally passed them off as a myth, though now that we know the Dragon Balls are real, thanks to the ones here on Earth. Vegeta's likely planning to go to Namek, once he's back to full health, to get those Dragon Balls. There's also the chance that Frieza will figure it out, as well, if he's able to interrogate Vegeta for going rogue, like he did. And while we do have mine and Kakarot's Attack Balls, assuming his is still functioning, it'll still take time to create large enough ships from them, for an actual crew. Time, that we may not have." Nappa said gravely, knowing if Frieza found out about the Dragon Balls and made a wish to become immortal, then they're all screwed.

This brought everyone's moods down immediately, realizing this wouldn't be as easy as they'd hope it'd be.

"He's right. But luckily, we have a ship." Kami said, as he and Mr. Popo appeared outside the window on a flying carpet.

"You have a ship?" Piccolo asked, raising a brow in disbelief.

"How do you think we originally got here? I know where it is and can take someone there to see it." Said Kami.

"I'll go." Bulma volunteered, given she'll be helping her father work on the ship, depending on the condition it's in.

Nodding, Kami motioned for Bulma to step on the carpet, with the bluenette doing so nervously. Though she was also excited to get a look at what type of ship Kami and Piccolo had used to travel to Earth.

Not a moment later, the three vanished, reappearing in what Bulma recognized as Yunzabit Heights.

Once they were close enough to the ground, Bulma was amazed when she saw the Namekian ship covered in mold, yet still looking to be in surprisingly good condition.

"Wow, this has been here for who knows how long, and it's still looks to be in working order." Bulma said amazed, before hearing Kami say something, she didn't recognize, causing a hatch to open up.

"Yes, it was built to withstand anything. Now let's see if it can still fly." Said Kami as they entered the ship, with the Guardian sitting in the pilot's chair, feeling a sense of familiarity as he did so.

Kami then spoke again in the strange language, and the next thing Bulma knew, the ship immediately shot off into the space. Once it stopped, Bulma looked out the window, and was amazed to see they were right next to Jupiter.

"Oh wow, this amazing!" Said Bulma, excited at the chance to work on something like this.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, the ship only responds to commands in the Namekian language, and while it can still fly, I'm sure it'll need plenty of work, before it's suitable to travel all the way to Namek." Kami said, with Bulma nodding in agreement, but knew this would definitely shorten the time it'd take them to prepare.

*Later*

After returning to the hospital, Bulma had explained everything that happened to the group, and gave an estimation of how long it'd take to repair Kami's ship.

"That's great news, Bulma. Though who will go once the ship is repaired?" Goku asked, knowing it'd take a while before he was fully healed, which meant he couldn't go.

"It might be best if we went in waves. I'll be piloting the ship, so I'll go. Anyone volunteering to come with?" Bulma asked, as she look around the room.

"I'll go." Said Krillin, knowing it's the least he can do to make sure their friends and Goku's mother are all brought back.

"I'm going too!" Naruto said, excited at the idea of going to a different planet.

"So am I!" Said Gohan, determined to help their friends.

Bulma nodded, before glancing at Chichi, expecting her to argue against her sons going, but surprisingly, she stayed silent. Chichi knew it'd be a losing battle to convince Naruto and Gohan to stay. And while she'll be worried, and afraid for them going off on such an adventure, she also won't stop them from doing what was right.

"Okay, so me, Krillin, Naruto and Gohan will go to Namek in Kami's ship. The others that should go once one of the ships made from the Attack Balls are ready. With the second wave of people consisting of Goku, Piccolo, and Nappa." Said Bulma, with Nappa and Piccolo nodding in agreement with this.

"Awesome! Also Bulma, do you think you'd be able to implant a Gravity Chamber in the ships, as well?" Goku asked, getting some questioning looks at the seemingly odd addition.

"I…guess I can do that. Why though?" Asked Bulma, confused as to why Goku would want a Gravity Chamber.

"Back on King Kai's Planet, I was under ten times Earth Gravity, it was pretty hard to move at first, but after a while, I got used to it and it really helped boost my power. If we have a Gravity Chamber on the ship, we'd be able to train under increased gravity on the way on Namek, just in case we run into trouble there." Said Goku, knowing that Vegeta will at least be on Namek, hunting the Dragon Balls, too.

"I like the sound of that." Nappa said, smirking at the idea of getting stronger under increased gravity.

Even better, if they do run into any of Frieza's lackeys.

"In that case, yeah, I'll be able to add a Gravity Chamber. But it'll have to go into the ships made from the Attack Balls, as it'd take too long to put it in the Namekian ship." Said Bulma, knowing that they would have to reconfigure the Namekian Ship even more, to add the Gravity Chamber.

Time that they may not have, with Vegeta, and potentially Frieza hunting for the Dragon Balls, as well. So it would be easier, if they added the Gravity Chambers just to the ships made from the Attack Balls, since they'll be given a complete overhaul, anyways.

With their plan made, everyone nodded and exited the room, except Goku, to prepare for the trip to Namek.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

Kami stood on the edge of the Lookout as he watched the Z-Fighters prepare for the trip to Namek.

Bulma and her father were working hard on getting his ship back in working order, along with Bulma learning the Namekian language in order to properly pilot it. Naruto, Krillin and Gohan were preparing what to bring with them, along with getting some training in, not know what they'll encounter once they arrive. Nappa and Piccolo were also training, getting ready for when they, along with Goku, will travel to Namek once the second ship is completed.

Though not long ago, he sensed Naruto, Gohan, Krillin and Pigero begin flying towards the Lookout, making the Guardian curious as to the reason for them coming here.

Finally the four arrived on the Lookout, with Kami turning to address them.

"Is there something you all needed?" Kami asked, as Naruto stepped forward.

"I wanted to know if you knew anyway for me to get stronger, and if there were any techniques that'd be able to help me take out Vegeta, or this Frieza guy." Said Naruto.

Given from everything Naruto has heard of this Frieza guy, he was much stronger than both Vegeta and Nappa, probably stronger than all of them combined. And there'd be the chance they encounter him on Namek, if he does learn about the Dragon Balls.

Not to mention Vegeta, as well.

So, Naruto knew he needed to get much stronger, if he hoped to stand a chance against either of them. Which is why he's been training as hard as he can, while also working on learning new techniques, along with creating original ones that he's thought of. And if he couldn't fight them, then he wanted to see if there were any techniques that could stop them or trap them.

Kami considered Naruto's request, knowing a few ways he could get stronger and one move that'd be perfect for him to learn is the Evil Containment Wave. Though before he gave the half-Saiyan any answers, he turned to his other three guests.

"And you three why are you here?" Kami asked.

"I'm here for the same reason as Naruto, a way to get stronger than I am right now." Gohan said, knowing between the two of them, Naruto was already stronger than him, and Gohan refused to hold the others back, not if he could get stronger to help fight.

"Same for me, I may just be human, but I'm also not going to sit back while my friends risk their lives." Said Krillin, fully knowing he was way out of his league, even compared to Naruto and Gohan, he couldn't compete with them, but he still wasn't going to sit back and do nothing.

"I'm here for the same reason, as well. I may not be going to Namek, or fighting any aliens, but that just means I need to be stronger so I can protect my friends and family." Pigero said, determined to protect his new family, while Naruto and Gohan are gone.

While Kami kept his expression neutrally, on the inside, he was proud of the four of them and their willingness to protect their loved ones. It was that determination, that drive, to become strong that made him proud to be Guardian of Earth.

And it's why he will help them in their goals.

'They can't use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; they don't yet have the mental discipline and willpower to contend with being in there for an entire year. Though perhaps Krillin could last half a year, before needing to come out. That leaves the Ultra Divine Water, Naruto and Gohan are already stronger than Goku was at their age, so they'd be able to survive drinking it. Krillin as well, Pigero might have trouble at first, but I believe he'd survive as well.' Kami thought, nodding before turning to the four.

"There is a way for you four to grow stronger. It's called the Ultra Divine Water, if you drink, it will draw out your potential, that's if you survive drinking it, as those not strong enough to survive it, will die." Kami warned, making them gulp nervously, but didn't back down.

"As for you Naruto, one attack you could learn is called the Evil Containment Wave. You can learn it from either, myself, Piccolo or Master Roshi." Said Kami, with Naruto nodding at his words.

"Where can we find the Ultra Divine Water?" Gohan asked, while nervous at the prospect of dying, he was determined to get stronger.

Looking at the four and searching for any hesitation, Kami smirked when he didn't see any.

"Fly below the Lookout to the tower underneath us and speak with Korin. He'll guide you on what to do to be able to drink the water." Kami said.

Nodding the four flew off the Lookout and down to the tower below.

*Kame House*

Meanwhile, back at Kame House, Roshi sat on the beach looking out at the ocean. One would think Roshi was simply admiring the view, but really, he was speaking with King Kai.

'So, this Kaio-Ken multiplies the users Ki for a short period of time at the cost of putting a massive strain on their body.' Roshi thought, having learned about the Kaio-Ken from Goku, and spoke with King Kai to learn the mechanics behind the technique.

"_Pretty much, yeah. But it requires the user to already have a strong body, with enhanced strength, speed, and agility to properly handle the boost in power."_ King Kai said, with Roshi humming in thought.

The Kaio-Ken reminded him of his Max Power form, where he'd boost his power by bulking up and increasing his energy. He didn't use the form often, given while he gained great strength, his speed fell dramatically due to the increased muscle mass.

'King Kai, what if there was a way to combine the Kaio-Ken and my Max Power form into a new technique, one where it'd increase the users power even higher, but without worry of lowering their speed?' Roshi mentally asked, with King Kai contemplating this.

"_Hm, in theory it's possible. But I doubt it'd work for you at your age, you'd run the risk of crippling or killing yourself. It'd have to someone younger, along with having already trained themselves to handle the strain."_ Said King Kai, with Roshi nodding before he stood up.

'I think I know just the person.' Roshi thought, knowing his other student wouldn't have to worry about falling behind Goku again, if they did succeed in combining the two techniques.

Especially now, with Krillin going off to fight beings much stronger than them.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep everyone is recovering from their fight against Vegeta and Nappa, while wondering what they'll do to make sure all their friends are revived, with Goku revealing the existence of the Namekian Dragon Balls, along with Kami and King Kai revealing more on the origins of the Nameless Namekian and Super Namekians. Nappa also tells them Vegeta and possibly Frieza will be on their way to Namek as well, along with stopping Bulma from accidently blowing up his Attack Ball. Bulma then goes off with Kami and Mr. Popo to find the Nameless Namekians old ship and fix it up to bring them to Namek. Finally Naruto, Gohan, Krillin, and Pigero will be drinking the Ultra Divine Water while it seems Krillin will soon be getting his own transformation soon. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto, Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin beginning the trip to Namek, with this chapter covering the fillers of what happened in between when they left and before arriving in Namek. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

It was finally time.

Bulma and her father had finished repairing the Namekian Spaceship and modifying it, so it would respond to English commands rather than Namekian ones.

Though, while they were doing that, Naruto, Gohan, and Krillin were hard at work training themselves, preparing for anything they'll encounter on Namek or on the way there. With the Half-Saiyan twins training with Piccolo, along with Naruto having been taught the Evil Containment Wave. In case they encountered Frieza or any of his minions, they couldn't beat and needed to seal away. And in the event, they encountered Vegeta again and he tried attacking them, as well.

While Krillin had trained with Roshi to learn what the latter and King Kai had dubbed the Kaio-Henshin. Doing the training within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, with Kami and Roshi having also found a way around the time limit Krillin could be in there. With Krillin and Roshi first going in for six months in order for the former monk to learn both the Kaioken and the Full Power Transformation.

Then after the six months are up, they'd exit the time chamber, allowing Krillin to rest and meditate both from the physical and mental strain. Before the two returned to the time chamber and used the remaining six months, working on combining the two together into the Kaio-Henshin.

With the three being glad at the progress they made in their training, feeling more confident that they'll be able to succeed in their mission to Namek, and take on any enemies they'll encounter.

Currently, everyone, minus the still bedridden Goku, were gathered at Kame House to see the four off on their journey.

"So, any advice on what we should do, if we encounter Frieza or his minions?" Naruto asked, looking at Nappa, wanting to know if there's anything they should know, that'll give them an advantage over Frieza.

"A couple things. First, avoid Frieza as long as possible, entirely if you can since he won't hesitate to kill you. Second, if you see an opportunity to seal him with that new move, take it. Third, if you can take out their Scouters, they won't be able to find you, since none of them can sense energy. Aside from that, do not underestimate Frieza." Said Nappa in a serious tone, knowing Frieza was on a completely different level, with Naruto, Gohan, and Krillin nodding, before going over to the ship and waving to the others.

Once the four were in the ship, Bulma gave the command and the ship immediately blasted off into space. With everyone soon departing, when the ship was out of sight, though Roshi noticing that neither Chichi nor Pigero were leaving.

"Something you two needed?" Roshi asked, wondering if they wanted to ask him something, or needed anything.

"I wish to train under you, Master Roshi." Said Pigero, wanting to continue his training and grow stronger.

"I was also hoping you could train me, as well." Chichi said, with Roshi's eyes widening in shock behind his sunglasses at their answers, especially Chichi, since she had left the Martial Arts lifestyle after marrying Goku.

"You have already been trained by Raditz and Piccolo, Pigero and I'm sure you can still train with Piccolo now. And you Chichi, I was under the impression you no longer wanted to fight anymore. So, why do both want to be trained by me?" Roshi asked seriously, wanting to know their reasons for wanting to train in the Turtle School

"You're right, I was trained by Raditz and Piccolo, but that isn't enough! When the Saiyans arrived, I couldn't do anything, only being able to stay out of everyone's way. And now Naruto, Gohan, and Krillin are going to Namek to save the others, even with the dangers they could encounter, and I'm still here unable to help. I know I probably won't be able to reach the same level as them, but I refuse to give up and want to keep getting stronger, to protect my friends and family." Said Pigero, knowing that he's only human and couldn't hope to match up with the other fighters, but he still wanted to grow stronger, so he's able to at least do something.

Roshi didn't say anything and looked at Chichi, wanting to hear her reasons for wanting to train.

"I'll admit, I did retire and had hoped that Goku would, as well. Along with not wanting my sons to get involved in the Martial Ats Lifestyle, after everything Goku went through growing up, and all the enemies he's faced. I didn't want to have our children grow up the same way, wanting them to have a better and more peaceful life. But now, I see that as much as I want them to stay out of fighting, they'll always rush headfirst into danger. If it means protecting their loved ones, just like Goku always does. I'll always worry about the risks they'll take, but I won't stop them from doing what's right, and protecting people, since it's one of the things I love about Goku. So, while I can't stop them, I can at least make sure I'm beside them, and making sure they're safe." Said Chichi, accepting that despite not wanting them to learn to fight, Naruto and Gohan were Goku's sons, as much as they were her.

Given how Goku is a Saiyan and she is the daughter of the Ox King, a former student of Master Roshi, fighting was in their blood. It was something that she can't change, even if she tried to convince herself otherwise. Deep down, she knows that they'll be pulled into the life of Martial Artists, even if she tried to stop it, regardless of what she does.

So instead, she'll make sure her family can stand together, against any threats.

The Turtle Hermit looked at the two for a few moments, before smiling.

"Well, guess I'll have to move my house again, and dust off some uniforms." Said Roshi, while nodding in agreement to train them.

*Timeskip-Seven Days*

*Namekian Spaceship*

Seven days have passed since Naruto, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma had left Earth, and began traveling towards Namek. With nothing having happened at all, since they left, much to everyone's growing boredom. Though Naruto, Gohan, and Krillin managed to pass the time by training to keep their skills and reflexes sharp, either through meditation, light workouts, or Image Training.

"Guys, I sense something." Naruto said, opening his eyes, with Krillin and Gohan opening theirs as well, while Bulma looked back at them.

"What was Naruto?" Questioned Bulma.

"I sense something nearby." Said Naruto, standing up and looked out the viewport.

"Yeah, I'm sensing it to." Said Krillin, looking around for anything that might be nearby.

"It feels like a bunch of tiny Ki signatures." Gohan added, also sensing something, but they couldn't see anything.

After a few moments of not seeing anything, they began thinking it might just be their imaginations, before something appeared in front of them, something that surprised the four.

"Uh guys, is it just me, or is there another spaceship that looks just like ours, right in front us?" Krillin asked, surprised at seeing a ship identical to their own, suddenly appear in front of them.

"That's not another ship Krillin, that is our ship." Said Naruto, with the fighter looking at him in confusion.

"He's right. Look, it's just a reflection. There is another ship in front of us, but it's covered entirely in mirrors." Gohan said, realizing what they were seeing.

"Do you think they're friendly?" Bulma asked, a little nervous that the first contact with aliens in space, would be less than pleasant.

"Only one way to find out." Said Naruto, with Bulma nodding, before directing the ship to the mirror ship, eventually finding an entrance into the docking bay.

After piloting the ship into the docking bay, the four exited the ship, only to then find themselves surrounded by a bunch of children wearing armor and carrying weapons. The latter of which, they were currently pointing at them.

"Woah! Easy, we're not here to fight!" Krillin said, as they raised their hands into the air, showing they didn't mean them any harm.

"Shut up! You can't fool us, you work for Frieza, don't you!" One of the older kids shouted.

"You know Frieza?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, we know who Frieza is! He and his men destroyed our homes and killed our families! The only reason we survived and escaped, was because of this ship, and we refuse to let you bring Frieza right to us!" Said the kid, as they all aimed their weapons at the four, ready to fire at them.

"Well we aren't with, Frieza. We've only recently heard of the guy, and trust me, we aren't allies. And if that doesn't convince you if you've really encountered Frieza's men. Wouldn't they have simply blasted your ship, once they realized it was hidden by mirrors, rather than board it. Or even just kill you all now, rather than talking to you?" Naruto asked, before seeing some of the children muttered amongst themselves, in agreement with his words.

"You…you really aren't with Frieza?" Questioned the older boy, though he didn't lowering his blaster, just in case.

"No, we aren't. We were on our way to Namek when we found your ship. I swear we aren't allied with Frieza, at all." Krillin answered, with some of the kids lowering the weapons, including the boy.

"I'm not sure, if I believe you, but you do have a point. If you were allied with Frieza, you would have just killed us already. My names Zeshin, the leader of the group." Said Zeshin, while slowly lowering his weapon.

"It's fine. I'm Naruto, this is my brother, Gohan, and our friends, Krillin and Bulma." Naruto introduced, with Zeshin nodding.

"Why are you four even traveling to Namek, anyway?" Zeshin questioned, wondering what they'd need from that planet.

"We heard that the Namekians have Dragon Balls and were hoping we could use them to help revive some friends of ours." Bulma replied, with Zeshin frowning at this, having heard of the Legend of Namek and that they created wish granting orbs, they called Dragon Balls.

But he had just brushed them off as a Myth. Either these people were just superstitious and just believed any space tale, they've heard. Or there might just be some truth, to that old legend, after all.

"Okay. We'll let you go, and here. We passed Namek two weeks ago, this'll take you to a shortcut there, and save you some time." Said Zeshin, handing them coordinates for the shortcut to Namek, which the group took gratefully.

"Thanks, this'll be a big help. And here, these are coordinates to our home planet, Earth. Somewhere, you could start new lives without fear of being found by Frieza." Said Bulma, handing Zeshin their own coordinates to Earth, with the boy being surprised at the gesture, before taking them, grateful at being able to find a new planet they could live on, away from Frieza and his men.

"Thank you. Also, before you leave, you should know that on the shortcut to Namek, you'll come across another planet, that looks really similar to it. Don't land there, it's just a fake planet." Zeshin warned, with the four nodding in thanks, glad they won't have to worry about landing on a fake planet and being delayed.

With that, the four returned to their ship and took off, with Bulma putting in the coordinates, for the shortcut to Namek.

With it not being long, before they happened upon a planet that did look like Namek, which they passed by, knowing that must be the fake Namek, while being glad they had the knowledge to avoid it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long until they encountered another problem, in a form of an asteroid field.

"Uh, guys, we have incoming!" Bulma said, with the three fighters looking and their eyes widening at the oncoming asteroids.

"Naruto, Gohan, let's go!" Krillin said, the two Half-Saiyans nodding, before rushing to put on some spacesuits to go take care of the asteroids.

Once they were dressed, the three flew outside in front of the ship, and began blasting the asteroids into dust.

"_Great job guys, just keep it up a little longer, until we're clear on the asteroids."_ Said Bulma, through their communicators, with the three nodding as they continued shooting Ki blasts.

Though as he was destroying the asteroids, Naruto spotted something floating around in space. Curious of what it was, Naruto flew over and grabbed it, confused when he saw that it looked like a white piece of cloth. With the Half-Saiyan also seeing an extremely faded red color, as if it had been bleached.

'How long has this been floating around?' Naruto wondered, before shaking his head and putting it in a pouch, before rejoining the others.

After a few more moments, the three had successfully cleared a path for the ship to get through, before returning to the ship.

"Hey Naruto, why'd you fly off like that?" Gohan asked, as they took off the space suits, with Naruto pulling out what he found.

"I saw this thing floating around and was curious about what it was. It looked like it's been floating around for probably years, since it looked like it used to be red." Said Naruto, while showing them what he found, with Krillin and Gohan looking at it curiously.

"Huh, kind of looks like a headband. Whatever it is, keep it, since it'll make a good souvenir." Said Krillin, with Naruto nodding in agreement, before pocketing the headband.

Afterwards, things went back to how they were before, with the group not encountering anymore trouble, for the next few days. Until finally they had arrived at Namek.

"Okay, we're here guys. Are you ready?" Bulma asked, piloting the ship down to the planet's surface, with the three fighters nodding, determined to find the Dragon Balls and revived their friends

And being prepared to take on any enemies, they'll encounter.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep not a lot really happened besides the group encountering the space children and getting the shortcut to Namek, along with Naruto finding a headband floating around in space (congrats to anyone that can guess what it is) along with them skipping past Fake Namek, before arriving at the real Namek. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
